Sleeping With The Enemy
by rocket-queen98
Summary: Klaus/OC—"Oh, you may dislike me, love, but that doesn't stop you from ending up in my bed whenever you're feeling a bit lonely." Skylar Salvatore, feeling rejected because of her family's focus on their rivalry over Elena, ends up finding comfort in their enemy: Klaus Mikaelson.
1. a thousand times i tempted fate

**A/N Hi, everyone!**

 **I'm sure you know that I'm kinda in love with Klaus, he's my favourite character, and I can't fathom why someone wouldn't love him. I've written or started some stories on him, one with a Salvatore sister actually, but I couldn't help myself from writing this.**

 _ **If you don't like the idea of this story, please don't leave a review because it's not helpful to the person who spent a long time writing something only for someone to be cruel. I warn you that there will be an OC in this so don't hate after I've warned you.**_

 **Anyway, if you want to read after reading the top bit, please continue.**

* * *

 **Sleeping With The Enemy**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Talk to me softly, there's something in your eyes_

 _Don't hang your head in sorrow and please don't cry  
I know how you feel inside, I've been there before  
Something is changing inside youand don't you know?_

 _Don't you cry tonight, i still love you, baby, don't you cry tonight_

 _Give me a whisper and give me a sigh, give me a kiss before you tell me goodbye  
Don't you take it so hard now and please don't take it so bad  
I'll still be thinking of you and the times we had, baby_

 _Don't you cry tonight, i still love you, baby, don't you cry tonight_

 **.**

 **.**

" **Sweet dreams, Rebekah."**

Klaus swallowed the emotion that was threatening to take over him as he stared down at his beloved sister. He had been excited to wake her to show her their new home he had almost finished getting renovated. But his past sins had caught up with him and he couldn't risk losing her if he took out the dagger.

Klaus tilted his head, finger brushing her cheek before he shut the lid of her coffin, looking over at Mindy.

"Show her to her room, would you, love?"

The hybrid nodded, obeying her sire."Sure."

He watched as she wheeled his sister's coven away.

Klaus perked up as he felt a familiar presence, and he turned to see Stefan standing at the entrance.

"I'm surprised you're still in town."Klaus smiled at his former friend as Stefan made his way into the room."I gave you your freedom, you could have gone anywhere."

"I live here, Klaus."

"Well, if we're playing this game, then..."Klaus said, chuckling as he gestured to himself."I was here first."

"You know, I don't like your hybrid friends. They're everywhere, kind of like fleas. I want them gone."

"Yeah, well I kind of like having them around. You know, I'm hurt. I hoped that when I freed you, we'd pick up where we left off."Klaus stated, a hint of sorrow in his voice as he looked at his former friend."But here you are, guzzling vervain like the rest of them, I'm sure. So much for friendship."

"Friends don't strip friends of their free will."

"Okay, granted, yeah, that was a little extreme, but I get a little moody."Klaus smirked, dimples showing as his hands met behind his back."Just ask my siblings. Speaking of whom, isn't it time you handed them over?"

"Klaus, get your hybrids out of Mystic Falls or I will remove them myself."

"Hmm. You see, if you continue to threaten me, I'm gonna be forced to retaliate."Klaus responded, smile fading and his eyes darkening. He didn't now take well to being threatened."Kill people. And it will get messy again."

"Do whatever you want, I don't really care. Or you know what? Maybe I do. Maybe I care so much, that I'll drop Elijah in the Arctic."

Klaus' eye almost twitched at the threat.

He had his problems with his family, especially with Elijah but _nobody_ hurt them but him.

But he couldn't let that show.

"Well, maybe I'll be willing to lose one brother if it meant killing yours."

"Try me, let's find out."

The two men stared at each-other until Mindy walked in. She observed the two men and stepped closer, ready to fight if Stefan went to lunge at her sire.

"Is everything okay?"

"Everything is fine, Mindy."Klaus sang slightly, an amused grin on his face."Stefan was just leaving after failing to make his point."

Stefan smiled, staying silent for a long moment.

Then, all of a sudden, he grabbed a saw from the work table, flashed over to the hybrid, slicing her head off.

Klaus remained still but his eyes flashed amber and his fists clenched behind his back.

"Well, one down."

Stefan threw the saw back on the table, backing towards the exit.

"You may want to, ah, send the rest of them away before it gets messy, again."

Stefan smirked at Klaus before he turned and left.

Klaus, eyes on the hybrid's headless body, let out a low growl.

He waited for Stefan's car to speed off before he pulled out his phone.

He tapped the screen a few times before he put it to his ear.

"Tyler, my _favorite_ hybrid."Klaus drawled as he began to make his way out of the room."I need you to do something for me."

* * *

 **A Few Months Ago**

" _ **Well, look who finally decided to show up to the party."**_

" _ **Where is she?"**_

 _ **"** Elena?"Klaus feigned innocence, looking back at the hospital before turning back to the younger male." Ah, she's making a donation to a greater cause."_

 _Damon stepped forward in order to go to the hospital but Klaus flashed forward, pushing Damon back slightly._

" _I'm afraid I can't let you interfere, mate."_

 _Damon's blue eyes darkened angrily._

" _You'll have to kill me."_

" _Oh, I would love to kill you, but I made a pledge to your brother, and unlike him, I keep my word."Klaus drawled, but as he remembered Stefan's disobedience until he had to force it, the hybrid's own blue eyes turned stormy."Although, you_

 _know what, thinking about it now, he probably doesn't care that much anymore."_

 _Damon moved forward again, only to be pinned to a car by Klaus. The Original hybrid smirked down at him as Damon struggled._

" _Don't you want to know about your friend Mikael?"_

 _Klaus' smile fell and his voice turned worried as he demanded."What do you know about Mikael?"_

" _Just that he knows you're here."_

 _Klaus' grip tightened on Damon as he growled._

" _You're bluffing."_

" _Katherine and I found him. Consider it our leverage."_

 _Damon smirked._

 _But it didn't last long._

 _The Original moved quickly and skillfully, fingers locking around Damon's throat as he lifted the vampire into the air. Damon choked, breath leaving his lungs and feet hanging helplessly in the air. Klaus smirked, knowing that Damon, compared to his strength, was basically human. The hybrid dug his fingertips against the skin, feeling the bones about to snap beneath his fingers._

" _You are no match for me."Klaus snarled as he looked up at Damon."You know that, don't you?"_

 _Damon's choking was his response._

 _Klaus chuckled, head tilting._

" _That's what I like to hear."_

 _Klaus' gaze zeroed in on Damon's panicked eyes as he choked on air he didn't have._

 _Then, all of a sudden, Damon was gone._

 _He heard the Salvatore brother tumble away from him, knocked out._

 _Then Klaus was stumbling backwards as a kick hit him square in the chest._

 _He growled angrily._

 _Who dared to oppose **him?**_

" _You can have the girl. Kill her, for all I care."The young woman, the female vampire, he could sense, hissed at him."But I don't fancy losing my brother over it...he still owes me poker winnings."_

 _Klaus perked up, eyebrows raising._

" _Brother? You're a Salvatore."_

" _Proudly so."_

 _Klaus hummed, stepping forward."Stefan never told me he had a sister."_

 _She shrugged."He's not one to brag."_

 _Klaus laughed, tilting his head again._

 _He flashed forward, causing her to back up and straighten as he reached out and grabbed her hand gently._

 _ _Gentle.__

 _ _Not a word she'd heard being used concerning Klaus.__

 _ _He brought her hand to his lips and pressed a kiss to her knuckles.__

 _"_ _ _Pleasure to make your acquaintance, love."__

 _ _Skylar soon forgot all the reasons why she had attacked him.__

 _ _The female Salvatore shrugged, yanking back her hand."Yeah, well, the feeling isn't mutual."__

 _ _His smile fell, and his eyes flashed amber as he dropped her hand.__

 _ _"Sorry to hear that."__

 _ _Abruptly, he reached out and grabbed her forearms, yanking her close.__

 _ _Skylar swallowed the squeal that threatened to spill from her lips as he squeezed her forearms and she raised her chin defiantly, determined not to show how intimidated she was.__

 _ _The Original's lips curved up into a dangerous smirk, eyes flickering over her face and he hummed in approval.__

 _ _Klaus leant forward, nose brushing hers before he mumbled against her.__

 _"_ _ _I'd_ hate_ to _ _have to hurt you if your brothers make a wrong choice."__

 _ _Before she could react, he was gone.__

 _ _Leaving bruises that would soon fade on her skin.__

* * *

 **S** **alvatore Boarding House**

" **Anyone else getting kinda pissed off with Stefan's ' _is he evil or is he not_ ' game?"**

Damon chuckled as he poured himself a drink."Kinda harsh, sis."

"He was harsh when he staked me, snapped my neck and threw me in the cellar just for trying to stop him from killing his friends."

"Yeah..."Damon winced as he remembered his sister's anger toward their little brother."That was kinda..."

"Harsh?"

Damon nodded with a small smile."Yep."He chuckled, popping the 'p'.

The two Salvatore siblings, who'd had a long day, sat down on the couch with their glasses.

Skylar turned to her elder brother, asking."You going to the Founders Council Feast?"

"Where Klaus is?"Damon raised his eyebrows, propping his feet upon the table."Hell no!"

"That means yes, doesn't it?"

Damon nodded and Skylar rolled her eyes.

"You're whipped."

Damon almost pouted."I am not."

"It's the same old story. It's happened once and it's happening again."

"It's like some bad reality show."Skylar said, looking over at her brother."Damon...she's not the angel you think she is."

Damon shifted slightly, looking away from his sister.

"You don't know her."

She stared at him before whispering back."You said the same thing about Katherine."

"You've fallen so far."Skylar said without thinking, looking into space."You and Stefan, you were more than brothers. You were best friends and then Katherine happened. Now it's happening all over again."

"You don't understand, Sky."

Skylar suddenly stood, turning around and facing her brother.

"Of course I don't. But not with her. With you! When are you ever going to learn? You are wasting your time on something that doesn't exist, and because you want to desperately to win against Stefan, you are forgetting about your family. Both of you!"

 _Both of you are forgetting about **me!**_

She kneeled down in front of him, grabbing his hands."Damon, we're family. Blood is thicker than water! When are you and Stefan going to stop this?"

She held onto his hands tight, staring up at him.

"You don't love her, you only want her because you are lost, and you are gripping onto something that you couldn't have when you were human. You want your idea of her and you are still clinging onto her because, deep down, you know that. You just have to learn to accept it because you are only going to become more lost."

"Stefan is lost and you are lost."Skyler's lower lip wobbled as she looked up at her brother."I can't save you both. Please, for the family, stop this!"

Damon stood up suddenly, hands falling from Skylar's.

She, because of the force of it, fell backwards onto her back.

"You don't understand!"Damon yelled at her as he backed away.

He threw his glass into the fire, making her flinch.

"You've never been in love."

Skylar watched as Damon turned and walked away, storming up the staircase.

The brunette's eyes watered with angry tears as she shakily got to her feet. She straightened, wiping away the tear that slipped from her eyes.

 _Stop it!_

Skylar turned around, hugging herself as she faced the fire.

Then, she felt a presence.

She spun around, hoping it to be one of her brothers.

"Oh, it's you."

Tyler smiled softly at her as he made his way down the steps that led into the front room."Family problems?"

She didn't answer but he carried on without pausing for a response."I got a crap load of them."

"Yeah, aren't we kindred spirits?"

She crossed her arms over her chest as she looked at him, irritated."What do you want?"

"I have a message for you."

She frowned, confused.

"What-"

Tyler suddenly flashed forward and, all she saw were his eyes turning amber before he grabbed her by the arms. He wrenched her up against him, one hand moving to cup her mouth to hush her screams.

"It's from Klaus."

Her eyes widened as she felt something sharp scrape her neck before fangs pierced her.

Then, she was drowning in darkness.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it!**

 **If you do would like to read more, please leave a review.**


	2. leave the body and leave it cold

**A/N Thank you for your reviews on the first chapter, it means a lot to me!**

 **I hope you like chapter two.**

* * *

 **Salvatore Estate—1851**

" _ **If I could take just a moment to say how thankful I am to the good Lord for giving me a beautiful wife, two fine boys, a lovely daughter, and a table filled with fine food-"**_

 _Nine-year-old Skylar hungrily looked down at the Thanksgiving food, smiling softly at the maid that had just lit a gas lamp. Her elder brother sat across from her, and her younger brother was sat next to her, ready to dig into the food. Her father raised his glass as he gave thanks for their meal, and Skylar noticed Damon's slight eye roll._

 _Giuseppe dramatically tapped his stomach."And a belly big enough to fit it all in!"_

 _Stefan giggled and started to eat his food, and Lily laughed nervously as well before she raised her glass in toast. However, she noticed that Damon looked sat as he glanced down at his plate while the maid carried around a platter of food to add to their plates._

 _Skylar pursed her lips as she watched Damon, slight sorrow in her gaze for him._

 _Giuseppe took notice of Damon's behavior and set down his glass before giving his eldest son a stern look._

" _Son, eat your dinner, please."_

 _Damon shook his head, upset._

" _I cannot."_

 _Lilly looked at Damon worriedly."What's the matter, sweetheart?"_

 _Giuseppe ignored his wife and glared at Damon._

" _It was not an invitation, Damon."He gave Damon warning look."Eat."_

" _Sky?"Stefan looked up at Skylar in confusion, also worried."Why is he not eating?"_

" _Because this is Sami!"_

" _That animal was put on this earth to be sustenance, not your friend!"Their father yelled at Damon, making him flinch._

 _Damon's face fell, and Skylar's expression turned pained as she watched her brother shift worriedly underneath his father's gaze._

" _Father, please...just allow him to grieve for his-"_

 _Skylar's head snapped to the side harshly, and the sound of a slap echoed throughout the room. Lily and Damon gasped in horror, Lily's eyes glassing over as her gaze landed on the large, red handprint on her daughter's face. Her husband had hit Damon before, but he had never raised his hand to his little girl._

 _But, then again, Skylar had never stood up to her father before._

 _Skylar turned her head and looked at her father, lips parted in shock as her hand covered the handprint on her cheek. Her lower lip wobbled as it stung, making her eyes fill with tears._

" _Do not talk back to me!"Her father shouted before he looked at Damon, eyes filled with bitterness."Now, you will clean your plate, or you will spend the night in the root cellar, wishing you had."_

 _Damon horrified, turned to Lily and looked at her pleadingly._

 _Skylar followed his gaze but knew better than to expect their mother to stick up for them in front of their father. Giuseppe was a beast in a human's body; he was a cruel and harsh man._

" _Mother... please do not make me eat her."_

 _Lily opened her mouth to soothe her son but, when she saw Giuseppe's warning glare from across the table, she became panicked, her face fell._

" _You heard your father, Damon."_

* * *

" **...Damon?"**

Skylar's blue eyes fluttered open, and she turned onto her side, throat feeling dry as she reached out to hold onto something that could help her stand. Her gaze landed on a nearby table but, when she reached out to try and hold on to it, a second table appeared, seemingly identical to the table. Skylar swore as she swiped at one of the tables, only to be met with air.

"Damn it!"

Skylar blinked several times, trying to steady her vision only to be met twice of everything, just like before. She flipped herself over onto her stomach before she sat up on her knees, the brunette attempting to stand on her own two feet.

Skylar tried once, only to fail, then she tried again, only to fail. Again.

The brunette finally, after more than a few times, got to her feet.

She staggered backwards, a thin layer of sweat coating her forehead. Skylar looked around, trying to find something that was familiar to her. The female vampire let out a sigh of relief as she noticed that she was still in the front room of the boarding house.

"Damon?"

The female vampire began to stagger forward, almost tripping up the steps that led her to the foyer.

"D-Dam- _oh, this is the worst hangover ever._ "

As Skylar stumbled, her vision became become hazy.

" _Sky?"_

The female vampire turned around at the familiar voice, and when she did, her gaze landed on Stefan. Her brother stood at the entrance, hands in front of him.

But it wasn't full grown Stefan.

No, the Stefan in front of her was no more than twelve years old.

He was dressed in his best clothing, and tears ran down his cheeks.

"Steffie?"

His lower lip wobbled as he moved closer to her, eyes filling with more tears _."Mum is never coming home, is she?"_

She knelt down in front of him, hands reaching up and cupping his face."Don't cry, Steffie. You still have Damon and me."

Stefan shook his head, turning his head as he spoke. _"No, I don't. We don't have him anymore."_

She noticed that he was looking away from her, and she followed his gaze. She gasped as her eyes landed on a full grown Damon with either Katherine or Elena in his arms. She couldn't tell anymore. The brunette was wrapped around him, nuzzling into his neck. Damon smiled, hand coming up and cupping the back of the brunette's head.

He opened his eyes and stared at his siblings. _"He's right, Sky..."_

She turned her head to comfort Stefan again but found him gone.

And when she looked up, a full grown Stefan was hovering over her.

And, just like Damon, he had one of the doppelgangers in his arms.

He kissed her before looking down at his sister.

" _You're alone."_

Skylar shook her head, her eyes filling with tears as she refused to believe it. She covered her face with her hands to stop looking at her brothers and began to scream to block them out. Their words filled her head, threatening to drive her insane and she continued to scream until her throat felt raw.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Skylar raised her face from her hands, ready to face her brothers.

But they were gone.

She was kneeling on the floor, alone.

The female vampire sneered as she looked at herself in the mirror nearby, feeling shameful as she noticed the tears in her eyes.

Skylar shakily stood, staggering as she tried to regain her composure.

When she brushed her hand through her hair, that's when Skylar noticed it.

A bite on her neck.

A wolf bite.

"Oh, this isn't good."Skylar said, wincing as her fingertips moved over the bite that looked disgusting."Not good at all."

"TYLER!"Skylar shouted as the memory of the wolf biting her came back to her."I'm gonna hunt you down and put you down like the bad dog you are!"

She perked up when she heard feet hit the stairs and looked over to see Damon at the bottom step.

She smiled softly as her gaze landed on her elder brother.

"Damon?"

He just glanced at her as he tapped on his phone, grabbing his leather jacket."You should rest...you don't look so good."

He began to walk toward the exit, and she followed, stumbling."Damon, wait, I-"

"I'm not in the mood for a heart to heart, Sky; Elena needs me."

Skylar followed him, trying to stop him from leaving her."Damon, _I_ need your-"

Damon, apparently still angry with her, turned around as he grabbed his car keys. He sighed as she grabbed him to stop him from leaving her.

Why couldn't he see how much she _needed_ him?

"Can't it wait?"

Skylar tried to speak, but he cut her off with a slam of the front door.

He left her.

Again.

* * *

 **Later—Klaus' Mansion**

" **Ah, Tyler, mate, there you are."**

Klaus set down his paintbrush and turned to his hybrid."I thought she'd killed you. I've heard she's quite resilient."

"I caught her in the middle of a family drama; it made it easier."Tyler said, hands in his pockets, a guilty look on his face."Why did I do that?"

"I've told you once, and I'll tell you again."

Klaus smirked, wiping hands free of paint as he made his way over to his hybrid. He placed his hands on Tyler's shoulder, resisting the urge to chuckle as Tyler, who wanted to resist his good-natured tone, just blankly looked up at him.

"You've been supernaturally blessed with the good fortune of a sire bond to me."

Tyler looked away from his sire, hand running over his face. He hadn't wanted to bite Skylar, despite his hate toward the Salvatore family but he had been given no choice. Whatever Klaus asked of him, he found himself running around in circles to obey him.

"Couldn't you have just gotten to Stefan another way?"

"But this is much more...entertaining, isn't it?"Klaus smirked as he walked away from his hybrid over to his bar."Stefan claims not to care about anything but the bonds of family outweigh someone's need for vengeance...or so I've heard. I could've stuck at Damon, but brothers tend to be more loyal to their sisters, I know from experience."

Klaus put down the bottle and brought the glass to his lips, taking a long sip of his drink before smiling.

"It won't be long now."

"I know you've got beef with Stefan, but you can just kill him."Tyler watched Klaus as he walked back over to his canvas."Why are you doing this?"

Klaus twirled his paintbrush around his long fingers, turning to look at Tyler.

"What happened is Stefan had two paths in front of him, and he chose the one that made me angry."

Tyler opened his mouth to reply but, as if out of nowhere, the sound of the front door being kicked open was heard. Whoever had broken down the door was now walking over it as they tried to figure out where the hybrid Original was.

" _WHERE ARE YOU, YOU SON OF A BITCH?!"_

Klaus set down his paintbrush as Tyler looked nervous.

"Ah, here we go."

The sound of the person stumbling through the hallways was all Klaus needed to know that Tyler had done well on his task.

Skylar appeared, brown hair loosely tied up in a ponytail and her clothes torn which told them that she'd gotten into a few scuffles with Klaus' hybrids. Vampires turned manic during their ordeal with a wolf bite; they seemed stronger because of the adrenaline until that turned to them slowly dying. Blood was smeared across her cheeks, and sweat was glazed over her forehead.

She was pale, and her eyes were dark.

But she still soldiered on; Klaus had to give her props for that.

"Not the Salvatore I expected to see, but it'll do."Klaus smirked at her, taking another sip of his drink as he eyed the Salvatore sister."How can I help you, love?"

Skylar stumbled, licking her dry lips as she tried to figure out which, out of the six she could see, was Klaus or Tyler.

"You..."She pointed at Klaus, who raised his eyebrows in amusement."This is your fault but you're, like, old and powerful so i'm gonna go for the puppy."

Klaus pursed his lips to stop his laughter.

"There are, like, four of you."Skylar muttered, slumping against the door frame as she pointed at Tyler."I'm...I'm gonna tear your heart out and i'm going to feed it to that dolt you call a mother!"

The female vampire began to rush toward Tyler, fangs coming forward but, before she could take the sixth step, her eyes rolled to the back of her head, and she began to fall forward.

Only to be caught by Klaus.

"I got you, love, i got you."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it!**

 **If you want another chapter, please leave a review.**


	3. the ruin of many a poor boy

****A/N Thank you for your reviews on the last chapter, it means so much to me, and**** ** **I love you all.****

 ** **This chapter is dedicated to one of my lovely readers who goes by the username**** ** _ **Cloudyskiesahead.**_** ** **If you're reading this, I hope you enjoy the chapter and thank you so much for your support; you're so sweet!****

* * *

 ** **1853****

 **" _Nadina Ingrid will be missed."_**

 _Skylar nodded at the servant's words, eyes gazing down at the ground. She shifted from foot to foot, numbly watching as Markus, one of their servants, returned to digging a hole for the coffin that held Nadina, another one of their servants._

 _But, unlike Markus and the others, she had become close to Stefan._

 _She had minded the child whenever their parents had an event to go to, as he needed more care than the other children did. Nadina had been a constant in Stefan's short life and that morning she sadly died. But, unlike many others, it hadn't been a disease, it had been of old age._

 _Since Stefan had been fond of her, their father had taken better care of Nadina more than he had their other servants._

 _For some reason, their father was more fond of Stefan than he was his other children._

 _"I'll miss her."_

 _Skylar let out a long sigh and brushed Stefan's hair from his eyes."I know you will, Steffie, but Father will find you a new Nadina. One that will stay for much longer."_

 _"What will happen to her now?"Stefan asked, sniffing as his eyes filled up with wetness once more."Won't she be scared under the ground?"_

 _"She will...sleep and no, she isn't scared because her soul is in a much better place."_

 _"What about her family? Won't they miss her?"_

 _"Nadina didn't have a family. She was old, remember? Her family passed away a long time ago. You were the only family she had left. People get old and then they die. They sleep forever."_

 _Stefan gasped, eyes wide. He held onto her for dear life, suddenly forgetting about Nadina. The seven-year-old shook his head wildly, eyes widening as he stared at her. Even at such a young age, Stefan was very aware and intelligent, but that was also a curse for him._

 _"Will you die?"He asked, wetness falling down her cheeks."I don't want you to die. Do not die, Skylar, please-"_

 _"Hush now. You'll get yourself into a state."_

 _"You s-said that pe-people get old and they..."He paused, gasping for air as he tried to control herself."d-die. I don't want you or Damon to sleep forever."_

 _He loved her and Damon._

 _More than he loved anything._

 _Skylar bent down to her brother's level and brushed his tears away._

" _Shhh."She smiled at her brother."Damon and I aren't going anywhere, not for a long time."_

" _Really?"_

 _She nodded, a smile on her face."And, even if, and that's a big if, we do go somewhere that you can't follow with your body, we'll still be here."_

 _She placed her hand over his heart."We'll always be here."_

 _Stefan paused, placing his hand over Skylar's heart._

 _He sniffed, nose red._

" _Promise?"_

 _She nodded."Promise. Us Salvatore kids don't leave one another, all right?"_

 _Stefan nodded._

 _Stefan smiled widely, green eyes lighting up again, holding tightly onto her hands as if his life depended on it._

 _The two began to make their way back to their home._

 _But, as they neared the door, Stefan suddenly stopped, and he turned to his sister._

 _Skylar looked down at her brother, confused._

 _Stefan smiled up at his sister before kissing the back of her hand._

 _"I love you, Sky. I never want to leave you."_

 _Skylar smiled, touched._

 _She leant down and kissed her brother's cheek._

"I love you too, Steffie. I never want to leave you, either."

* * *

 **"Sweetheart?"**

Skylar's gaze left the chair across from her as she snapped out of her hallucination. She weakly turned her head and looked up to see Klaus standing over her, a glass of water in his hand.

Klaus was gone a second later, and Stefan appeared, smiling down at her.

" _I'm a bad brother, aren't I, Sky?"_

Skylar shook her head, ignoring the pain in her neck."No...i love you. I'm happy you came."

" _I'll always come for you. Damon's on his way."_

Skylar felt a lump in her throat at his words, and she began to show the fear she felt. Stefan moved closer to her, observing her and she smiled. But then he was gone and, in his place, was Klaus again, glass in hand.

"Are you all right, love?"

Skylar blinked, confused.

"You're not Stefan."

Klaus simply stared at her before he shook his head."No, otherwise I'd be handing over the coffins I stole from the most feared creature in history."

He held out the glass of water, but she just stared at him before returning to her blank stare to the chair across from her. Klaus' eyes remained on her for a long moment before he put down the glass and sat on the chair she had been staring at.

The two stared at each other for a long while, daring the other to break eye contact.

"What a way to die."She stated, crossing one leg over the other, adding without thinking."Staring into the pretty ocean blue/green eyes of the hybrid dick who happens to be the reason I'm dying."

Klaus suddenly let out a chuckle.

"What?"She asked, confused.

"Think my eyes are pretty do you, love?"

Skylar simply stared at him, blankness in her eyes before saying."At least let me die in peace."

She suddenly let out a painful wince, hand covering the bite on her neck. Klaus stared at her, mind flashing to the first time they had met and realised that she looked a broken down version of the lovely woman he had met.

Klaus' smile fell."It wasn't personal, love."

"Yeah, it was."She said, wiping her sweat coated forehead."Stefan took your coffins, and you want to get to him, but you made a wrong move."

She met his gaze, brushing the hair from her face.

"Even when he had humanity, he was solely focused on Elena. They both were, still are."Skylar let out a bitter laugh."I tried to tell Damon about the bite. I didn't get a word in edgeways. He was too focused on doing Elena's bidding."

"He doesn't know his sister is dying?"

She didn't reply, but that was his answer.

"Family is supposed to be forever, literally if you're a vampire."Skylar's head fell to the side as she felt herself become weaker."But what does it mean when those who you call family leave you whenever they think they've found someone better?"

Klaus didn't say anything, he simply stared at her, an unreadable expression on his face.

"You don't care about anything, how are you supposed to know?"She mumbled, eyes fluttering."You only want the coffins; that's why I'm dying. You wanna know where they are?"

Klaus eyed her before giving a sharp nod.

"They're at the Abandoned Cottage also known as the Witch Burial Ground."She mumbled, but he could hear her."They'll do anything you want if you threaten Bonnie."

Klaus looked at her, his werewolf side kicking in as he tried to figure out to see if she was lying.

She wasn't.

Klaus let out a relieved and amused chuckle as he stared at her."Well, you know, the funny thing about witches is, that living or dead, they care about their own. A hundred dead witches have a thousand living descendants, and I have no problem killing every last one of them to get my family back."

Skylar's eyes were half open as she let out a giggle."Family. You care about family? At least someone does. You're not so bad, are you?"

"I'm the reason you're dying, love."

"At least I helped bring a family together."She whispered, her eyes shutting, face sickly white."Stefan, Damon and I used to say 'we're family. From womb to tomb'. They haven't said that since Katherine. I-I miss that. I miss..."

She suddenly stopped talking.

Klaus was by her side in an instant.

"Love?"

She didn't reply.

Klaus shook her, leaning closer, noticing that her heartbeat was slowing down. Dangerously. He let out a growl, wondering why he was even bothered by her death.

She was nothing.

He liked her voice; that was it.

She was useful.

"Bloody hell."

Klaus, before he could think, let his hybrid face come forward. His double fangs extracted, veins appeared underneath his eyes and his orbs turned amber. He brought his wrist to his mouth, sinking his teeth into his skin.

"Come on, love."He whispered, pulling her limp body into his arms. Her back was against his chest, head on his shoulder as he brought his wrist to her mouth."Take a drink for me."

Moments passed, and nothing happened.

Blood stained her lips, running down her cheeks.

"Love?"

Klaus was about to pull his wrist away, but he felt lips move against his skin as they parted. He felt a jolt run through his body as he felt her tongue against his wrist as she licked her lower lip to lap up the blood. She began to sip on the cure to the bite, and Klaus held her as she drank.

"That's it..."Klaus mumbled, eyes on the bite that was already beginning to heal.

A gasp came from the female vampire as her eyes snapped open, and life returned to them as she healed. He watched as she still continued to feed on him even though she'd had enough to completely heal her. Her hands came up, and she shakily grabbed onto him, keeping his wrist against her so that she could continue to feed on him.

He just watched her silently until her eyes met his.

She froze, watching him until she, mind connecting with body, pulled away from him, sitting up straight.

Klaus straightened as she sat up, rushing over to a mirror that was hanging on the wall. She looked at herself, pulling back her hair that had fallen from the ponytail.

Klaus tilted his head, a small smile on his face as she let out a relieved laugh.

"I'm not dying?"

He shook his head."No, love."

She spun around on her heel, walking slowly over to him."You healed me."

Klaus only nodded.

"Why?"

He thought about her one worded question, and he realised that he didn't know why.

He just focused on that she'd given him the information that he needed.

And he repeated that.

"You gave me what I needed. The location of my family."Klaus replied, hands behind his back."I repay you by letting you live."

She nodded.

"I'll leave now."

Klaus watched as she turned to leave and he wondered why he felt the urge to go after her.

* * *

 **Present—Salvatore Boarding House**

 _ **Thank God for vampire speed.**_

Opening the front door to her bedroom, Skylar let out a long breath, running her fingers through her hair as she hip-checked the door shut behind her. She practically bounced her way toward the bed, wondering if Klaus' blood had made her feel slightly giddy. She had never shared blood with someone, but she had heard that it was somewhat pleasurable.

She felt better.

She felt secure.

"Oh, I missed you..."Skylar whispered as she gazed at her bed."You won't ever leave me, will you?"

Skylar quickly got out of her boots and, after changing into a nightshirt, the female vampire crawled onto her bed. She released a satisfied moan as her exhausted body was embraced by her bed after she slipped underneath the sheets.

Skylar nestled into her pillow, arms wrapping around it as if it were another body that was hugging her back.

The female vampire switched off the lamp on her bedside table, and silence enveloped her.

Until there was a soft knock on her bedroom door.

"Sky?"

She didn't reply but turned to face the door.

It was Damon.

"Tyler told me what happened. I saw you when you came back; I know you're not hurt but..."

Damon's voice dropped to a remorseful tone."I'm sorry, okay?"

He paused as he waited for her to respond but she heard him slump against the door, a sigh falling from his lips. She knew that he felt bad, and he always did when his actions came back to him concerning him hurting her, but she didn't care to respond.

Skylar chewed on her lower lip as she tried to stop herself from verbally attacking her brother. Skylar had a short temper, something she inherited from her father and her elder brother. Like Damon, she was impulsive, something that tended to lead to someone being killed.

So, instead, Skylar shut her eyes and tried to drown out her brother.

"Stef told me that the coffins are gone. I know you told him but I won't let him bother you."Damon spoke again, trying his hardest to put his feelings into words even though he wasn't good at it.

The male Salvatore tapped his fingers against the door."Sky, I'm sorry. I'm an ass, and I know it."

A few seconds passed, and Skylar's ear picked up on Damon's feet as he walked away from the door. The female vampire turned back around, facing the window, the only light in the room was the moon staring at her through the glass.

Skylar snuggled deeper into her bed; sheets tucked up against her chin.

 _Maybe tomorrow will be better._

Skylar's body relaxed, and it wasn't long before she fell deep into a slumber.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it!**

 **If you want another chapter, please leave a review.**


	4. i'm a bad boy for breakin' her heart

**A/N Thank you all for reviewing; I love hearing from you all.**

* * *

" _ **...you know that sometimes Satan comes as a man of peace."**_

 _A singing Skylar, running a hand through her dishevelled, let out a yawn as she stepped out of the bathroom. She had just finished brushing her teeth and was going to get dressed for the day. Her bare feet tapping against the wooden ground as she made her way back to her bedroom was the only sound she could hear._

 _The Salvatore sister had slept a long while since she'd exhausted herself the day before._

 _She had checked her neck over and over in the mirror while she'd been in the bathroom, just in case the blood hadn't done it's job._

 _Skylar, who was just about to turn into her room, heard the sound of someone yelling in one of the studies. She frowned in confusion and slowly made her way over to it, realising it to be Stefan's study._

" _I told you to stay away from her!"Damon shouted as he pushed at his brother."You are no good."_

 _Stefan chuckled harshly as he dodged Damon's hit, this time being the one to push his elder brother backwards, almost knocking Elena over. Elena stood silently, arms crossed over her chest as she watched them, almost smiling. Skylar could tell it was Elena by the necklace she wore, the vervain one._

" _And I told you that you're no good for her!"_

 _Skylar shook her head, eyes wide as Stefan punched Damon._

" _Stop it!"_

 _The brothers ignored their sister, focused on each other._

 _Hate replaced the love they used to share, and their bond was completely severed._

 _Skylar moved to stop them, but as soon as she took a step, the two moved further away, making her confused._

" _Damon? Stefan?"_

 _Again, she got no response._

 _Damon kicked Stefan in the chest, sending him staggering._

" _Stop it!"Skylar screamed at the top of her lungs as Damon punched Stefan across the face, pushing him backwards."Stop fighting!"_

 _Her brothers ignored her or didn't seem to hear her as they attacked one another again, tumbling down to the floor. Skylar watched with a horrified expression as Stefan backhanded Damon, reaching for a piece of broken wood only to be kicked off of his brother._

 _She watched for what seemed like hours and no matter how much she tried to get them to stop; they just carried on._

" _You look like you could use some company, love."_

 _Skylar let out a surprised gasp and turned around to see Klaus leaning against the wall behind her, his usual smirk on his lips._

" _It seems as though they've forgotten about you."Klaus sighed as he moved from the wall."Their world revolves around her, just like it did back then with Katerina."_

" _I know what it's like, love," Klaus glanced over at where Damon and Stefan were still fighting, Elena watching with an amused expression on her face." to play second fiddle to someone who hasn't given them anything you've given them. Family, while with it's quarrels and issues, should be loyal to their blood...not to someone who won't give them what you can. The promise of always and forever."_

 _Skylar nodded, unable to hide her tears._

 _She did something that nobody outside her family saw her do, something she hadn't done in a long time._

 _She let her tears flow freely._

 _Skylar's lower lip wobbled, and she cupped a hand over her mouth to silence her sobs._

 _Klaus stared at her with a blank expression, but he stepped closer to the Salvatore sister._

" _Oh, love, don't cry."Klaus whispered, hand coming up and cupping Skylar's face, thumb wiping away the tears."You're far too precious to cry."_

 _Skylar looked up as Klaus' thumb moved over her bottom lip and she blinked a few times, her eyes no longer wet as Klaus' soothing touches calmed her down._

 _Her heart began to race as she stared into his eyes._

 _Skylar swallowed the lump in her throat before she whispered."I don't want to be alone anymore."_

 _The Original hybrid simply nodded, taking a step closer to the female vampire and, as he did that, she stepped back, finding herself hitting the wall behind her._

" _You don't have to be."_

 _Skylar's gaze fell to Klaus' lips as he leant in, his intentions clear._

 _The female vampire shut her eyes, tilting her head in order to mee-_

" **SKY!"**

A pair of ocean blue eyes snapped open, complete and utter disturbance in them as the female vampire laying in the bed processed what she had been dreaming about. The Salvatore sister lay frozen in her bed as she stared up at the ceiling, the dream replaying in her mind even though she tried to place it in the trash can inside of her brain, trying to work it like a computer.

Skylar flipped around onto her stomach, burying her face in her pillow, screwing her eyes shut but that didn't help.

She lay there for a long while, kicking her feet into her mattress until Damon's voice could be heard again.

"SKY!"

She turned her head, cheek resting on her pillow."What?"

"We're going for a drink at the Grill."

Skylar frowned, confused.

"What?"

"Did I stutter?"Damon shouted back up, and she could almost hear the smirk in his voice."We're leaving in twenty...get ready and meet me in the car."

Skylar heard the front door shut and she turned onto her back, still confused until it dawned on her a second later.

He was trying to make it up to her in his own Damon way.

Skylar couldn't stop the smile that crawled onto her face.

A smile that soon fell as a flash appeared in her mind.

 _Skylar's gaze fell to Klaus' lips as he leant in, his intentions clear._

Her eyes widened in horror as she felt butterflies in her stomach.

 _EW! Bad thoughts of the bad hybrid that ruined_ Steffie's life and tried to kill Damon! She mentally screamed at herself, hands covering her face. _Bad, bad Sky!_

"EW!"Skylar hissed as she got out of her bed, bouncing around in one spot, waving her hands around as if that was going to rid of the memory of her dream."A big bag of _ew!_ "

Skylar quickly flashed towards her bathroom.

She needed to scrub her skin until it was _raw_.

* * *

 **The Grill**

" **What can I get ya?"**

"I'll have a whisky, please, uh,"Damon leant over across the bar, elbows on the wood as he red the nametag on the blonde's uniform." _Ma-ri-e_.. Beautiful name, by the way."

"Thank you."

Damon tilted his head, smirking again."My pleasure."

The blonde, as the Salvatore brother expected, blushed at Damon's compliment and gave him an innocent yet flirty smile. Skylar, who had seen that look a thousand times before, rolled her eyes but smiled fondly as she sat on the stool next to her elder brother.

The blonde smiled at Damon again before speaking.

"Anything else?"

"I'd love something from you, Marie."He winked before he looked into her eyes, compelling her without much effort."My sister and I would love a glass of your blood, is that all right?"

The blonde nodded, eager to obey.

"Thank you. You know what to do, don't you?"Damon smirked again when she nodded, turned and went to do what he asked.

Damon turned to his sister who was smiling.

"Your ego gets bigger every day."

Damon chuckled before he sing songed."I just love that they love me."

Skylar let out a giggle, accepting the glass as the blonde woman came back with them, her wrist bandaged.

Damon smiled charmingly at the young woman."Thank you, Marie."

She nodded then left.

Skylar watched her brother as she took a long sip.

This was what she missed, having fun with her brother. The only thing missing in that moment was her younger brother, her little Steffie. Damon would brag about his charm, Stefan would complain and Skylar would watch as her brothers bickered lovingly.

Time flew by for her as they drank and chatted.

Her brother joked and laughed, something he hadn't done in a long time.

* * *

" **...no, the worst was his nineties grunge hair!"**

A giggle slipped from Skylar's lips as she nodded."He grew it out, didn't he? It went past his shoulders and do you remember when he got the gum stuck in it?"

Damon gulped down his whisky before he let out a loud laugh, clearly disturbing the people around him. Skylar didn't notice as her jaw was hurting from all the smiling she'd done in the hours that had passed.

She and Damon spoke about their memories through the years and, while they Salvatore's had their issues, they'd had times where they had forgotten about the brothers' past with Katherine and would have fun.

They would be a family.

"He had to cut it out but wouldn't do the other side."Damon poured them another drink as he added."It was uneven for months."

Skylar released a breathy laugh, taking a long sip from the glass.

"What about the time he went through the Danny Zuko hair phase?"

"He had the comb with him all the time, didn't he?"Damon tried to suppress a laugh as he ran his fingers through his hair, trying to mimic Stefan."He tried to do the walk, too, do you remember that?"

"I think I've still got the pictures."

"We're fishing them out later."Damon tapped the bar, straightening, calling over to the barmaid."We need another bottle, Marie."

Skylar smiled fondly at her smiling brother.

"What about when-"

The sound of Damon's phone, which was on the bar, ringing cut her off.

And when her eyes saw _Elena calling_ flashing on the screen, her smile fell, and the happiness drained from her face.

Damon's smiling expression fell, and he looked at the screen.

Skylar saw a change in her brother.

Once again, she saw him turn into a teenager grovelling for affection.

He slowly turned his head to her, looking utterly torn between the girl he loved and his beloved sister.

"Sky..."

She shook her head, staring at him."Don't do it, Damon."

His gaze lingered on the phone for a long moment before his gaze returned to his sister."She can be attacked by that hybrid dick at any moment. She could be in trouble."

His hand itched toward the phone, but Skylar's hand grabbed his hand, squeezing it."She has her brother, Alaric and many other people. You don't have to be at her beck and call all the time."

"It isn't like that."Damon hissed as if he wanted to prove that he wasn't weak."She needs to be protected; she feels alone."

"And I don't?"Skylar hissed back at her brother."She has your attention all the time, as well as Stefan's. I just want to have fun with my brother, like we used to. Stefan's not the same; you're distracted wit her...i'm alone, Damon."

Damon looked remorseful, he truly did.

"Sky..."

His gaze landed on the phone again.

She grabbed his chin with his fingers and forced him to look at her.

"Damon, don't do it."

He didn't listen.

Damon turned and grabbed the phone, pressing the green button and bringing the device to his ear.

"Elena, what's wrong?"

As Elena responded, he turned to offer his sister an apology drink, but she was gone.

* * *

 **Mikaelson Mansion**

" **...bloody Kol."**

Klaus let out an annoyed sigh as he stepped over a dead body laying on the ground of the kitchen only to almost trip over a half-dead woman. She was choking for air, long brown hair matted with blood, her white dress also coated with crimson.

Another one of Kol's.

She gazed up at him, holding her wounded neck."He-Help me...please."

Klaus stared down at her, releasing a long sigh as he noticed the pool of blood."Of course, love."

Thinking that he was going to call for help, she smiled up at him, a smile that remained when he moved quickly, snapping her neck. Klaus didn't give her a second glanced as he stepped over her body, making his way down the hallway, smirking at his staff as they passed him.

The front door opened and in walked his hybrid carrying bags of clothes, suits, heels and other stuff that was needed.

"Place them in their rooms, mate and take care of the bodies for me."Klaus ordered his hybrid, patting his shoulder when the hybrid nodded."Good man."

Klaus walked away, a small smile on his lips.

His family was back.

He had undaggered his family, and the bruises, stab wounds and scratches that were healing on his body showed that they were in the process of forgiving him. They wanted to be a family. The destroyed furniture that was being replaced by his 'staff' proved that they still cared. Rebekah had left to salvage what was left of her reputation at the high school while Kol was in his bedroom picking out clothes that had been brought by the hybrids, and his Finn was being taken care of by Elijah who was helping his brother get used to the modern time.

His family was whole again.

He knew it would take time for them to forgive him but he had eternity.

The Original hybrid was about to turn into his study but stopped when he heard a noise from inside of it.

The hybrid rolled his eyes.

He loved his youngest brother, not that he would ever tell him, but he was annoying.

"Kol?!"

Kol responded but not from inside of the study.

"What is it, Nik?"Kol shouted from upstairs, irritation evident in his tone."I'm getting acquainted with this beautiful lady."

Klaus frowned, puzzled.

"You're upstairs?"

He could hear Kol roll his eyes before he spoke.

"Where else would I be?"

The hybrid let out a growl, taking in the fact that nobody but his hybrids, Kol and himself were in the mansion. He felt whenever his hybrid were about because of the sire bond so none of them were in the mansion.

Klaus let a smirk crawl onto his face.

Violence...just what he needed.

Whoever dared to come into his home uninvited by a Mikaelson was going to regret it.

Klaus, in the mood for a fight, flashed into his study, rushing for the heartbeat.

He grabbed whoever was in his study by the neck and pinned them against the wall. A gasp of shock hit his ears, and Klaus knew he had taken them by surprise. Klaus tightened his fingers around the throat of the intruder and kept them pinned to the wall as a growl ripped from his throat.

"You're going to be sorry, mate."

The person he had against the wall let out a giggle.

Klaus' eyes flashed amber as he looked down to meet a pair of blue eyes.

Eyes filled with pain and not the physical kind.

"Skylar?"

She gave him a forced smile.

"Fancy some company? I really need it."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it!**

 **If you want another chapter, please leave a review.**


	5. love me better than all the others do

**A/N Thank you all for reviewing!**

* * *

" **You should think twice before sneaking into an Originals' home, love."**

Skylar blinked up at Klaus, who still had his fingers wrapped around her throat."I did think twice, but I still did it anyway."

She then looked down at his hand, arching her eyebrow."Can you let go of me, please?"

Klaus fought his smirk as he tilted his head, fingers loosening around Skylar's throat.

The female vampire stepped aside, Klaus' hand falling from her throat just before she made her way over to where the alcohol was. He turned around, eyes following her as Skylar picked up two glasses and filled them with whisky.

Klaus watched her take a long sip of hers, handing him a glass, just before pouring herself another one.

"Sauntering into the home of your enemy..."Klaus chuckled, bringing the glass to his lips."You must have a death wish."

The brunette licked her dry lips as she responded, sitting on the edge of Klaus' desk."Don't we all?"

"No, but even if I did, it wouldn't come true. I'm indestructible, love."

Skylar set down her glass as she thought about his words. Her gaze trailed over him before she spoke, brushing her hair from her eyes."You truly are indestructible?"

Klaus, somewhat smugly, nodded.

She hummed in awe as Klaus sat down on his desk chair, making her turn around on the desk to follow him. The brunette looked down at him as Klaus poured them another drink.

"Someone could blow you up, cut you up, drive wood into your heart and you'd still be standing?"Skylar asked, genuinely interested, eyes focused on Klaus' eyes, his heartbeat hammering in her ears.

Klaus chuckled at the list but nodded anyway.

"They wouldn't get close enough to try, sweetheart, but yes."

She set down her glass again that was now empty and pulled at a loose thread on her jeans, pondering a question."So all that 'i'm the most powerful creature in the word' rants you typically go on are true?"

"Yes, it's true."Klaus said before his smug smile fell and he added, eyes narrowing."I don't rant; I state facts."

"You rant. You're a true Disney story."

Klaus' eyebrows raised, and he looked utterly dumbfounded.

"Excuse me?"

Skylar took a long sip of her whisky before she spoke."Y'know, the victim of evil parents or parent, helpless then finds a way to avenge himself and make the ones who hurt him sorry."Skylar tipped her glass towards Klaus The only difference is you're not a good guy-ish."

"Ish?"

"You're a family man."Skylar said, letting her legs dangle as they began to fall asleep, and she moved them back and forth, hitting Klaus' chair now and then."You may not want to show it or acknowledge it, but it hurt you when Steffie took your family, and you did everything to get them back. You hurt them; they hurt you, but you forgive each-other. That's family...family should never abandon each-other."

Klaus didn't reply verbally, but he gave her a silent nod.

"You're family, from womb to tomb."She looked away from him as a wave of hurt hit her."I love family...but it hurts when they don't love you as much as you love them, doesn't it?"

Klaus remained silent, but his expression softened a little.

He could understand her.

However, cruel his actions towards his family were they came out a place of love.

Despite all their problems, he had never left them.

But, somehow, they managed to leave him.

"They're repeating history. Stefan may have his switch flipped, but he still loves her, I can see it when he looks at her. It's happening all over again. Falling for the same girl, fighting to the point where I'm sure one of them is going to end up with a stake through the heart."

"The doppelganger's have that effect, love."Klaus said softly as he remembered his fights with Elijah over Tatia."This comes from one of the men who fell in love with one a long time ago."

"You fell in love with a doppelganger?"

Klaus nodded, finishing his drink before he said."Both Elijah and I came to blows, but we came to our senses soon after. Family comes above all else."

"Damon and Steffie don't see it that way."Skylar chewed on her lower lip before she spoke again, voice heavy with emotion."This time around the fights are worse than last time. They are not only willing to die for her, but I think they are willing to kill one another. It may not be intentional but in the heat of the moment, when you're in love, anything can happen."

"It's as if she has them under a spell. They aren't brothers anymore; they're enemies, and they've forgotten about family...they've forgotten about me."

"Love-"

"I'm alone. Their heads are so filled with their obsession with the bitch that they have forgotten about me."Skylar whispered, looking down at Klaus who was gazing up at her and, going by the look in his eyes, he understood what she was talking about."They are willing to _die_ for her and leave me..."

"Your brothers wouldn't leave you and die for her."

Skylar shrugged, pouting." _ **My**_ brothers wouldn't, but what she's turned them into, those Damon and Stefan would."

"I'm lonely, and I want to stop feeling like that."She admitted, wiping at her wet eyes."I want someone...everlasting."

Intrigued, Klaus tilted his head, causing her to copy him.

"You know how I'm feeling, and you'd never admit it, but I can see it."Skylar quietly said, though knew that he could hear her, and leaned forward, legs swinging back and forth."You know, don't you?"

She knew she had stuck something within him as Klaus' eyes darkened.

"You've been lonely."

She let out an excited mewl when Klaus, as if seeing the pleading in her eyes, suddenly straightened in his chair, strong hands grasping her thighs and pulling her against him. Her legs came up, keeping him in between her thighs as she looked down at him.

Klaus' eyes flashed amber as he stared up at her, voice dropping to a suggestive tone."Wouldn't you prefer to grace someone who isn't your _enemy_ with your presence?"

Skylar simply chewed on her bottom lip as she felt fingers dig into her skin.

" _You're indestructible; you are forever._ "Skylar whispered, hitting her hands on Klaus' chest with all the strength the had and he didn't flinch Instead, his eyes darkened as she bit down on her lower lip as she opened up her hands and placed her palms on his chest."I'm alone, everyone keeps leaving. I-I need someone to stay."

Klaus leaned forward to kiss her but, at the last moment, she pulled away.

The Original hybrid released a warning growl.

"Give me your word."

"Excuse me?"

Looking amused, Klaus' fingers danced along the skin that was showing in between the hem of her shirt and the waistband of her jeans. "I'm not a very reliable man, love."

"That's not true. You keep your word if you _mean_ it."

Klaus blinked up at her, eyes boring into hers before he asked."What do you want?"

Skylar's hand rested on Klaus' shoulders, "Give me your word that neither you or any of your hybrids will bite me again...my dreams are for James Dean and him alone."

"You dream about me?"Klaus raised his eyebrows in amusement and, when she glared, he added."I give my word that the person who'll be doing the biting is _you_."

Skylar didn't get time to process his words because a second later, his lips claimed hers.

Hands roughly grabbed her and hauled her to the edge of the desk, causing her body to press up against Klaus'. One of her hands moved from his left shoulder and cupped his cheek, thumb brushing his lower lip as they broke the kiss to catch their breath before Skylar connected them again.

And it felt as if she had reached _nirvana_.

The second kiss was more firm than the first, and it was clear that he was testing her to see if she would pull away and run from him.

She wasn't going to run.

Then, as if to prove that, Skylar harshly bit down on Klaus' bottom lip, drawing blood. Shocked, the Original hybrid pulled away, his eyes flashing amber as he looked down at her. Blood poured from the small wound and, as he gazed at her, his tongue poked out and lapped it up.

Skylar shrugged her shoulders as he stared at her."You said I could bite."

Klaus' lips quirked in amusement and hunger as he suddenly moved, tugging at her legs, an action that made her fall back. She gasped as her back hit the wooden table she was sat on and when she looked up, she found herself staring into green/blue eyes. She, once again, felt a warmth rush throughout her body as she felt the weight of Klaus on top of her and in between her legs.

His hand moved up her side, pulling up her shirt before his fingers delved into her long locks, tugging at her hair harshly. The force made her head tilt and, as her lips parted when she gasped, it was quickly silenced as lips smashed against her own.

This kiss was different than the first two.

It was hard, heated, dominant and it consumed her.

Skylar eagerly returned the kiss, following Klaus skillfully just before she deepened the kiss, and their dance began. Her hand left his forearm, moving to the back of his neck before her fingers tangled in his curls, tugging at them when he moved once more.

He pushed against her as he shifted to get closer to her, his lower half grinding against hers in the process and Skylar's eyes rolled to the back of her head. She released a whine of protest as his lips tore from her swollen ones but quickly recovered as his fingers tickled her stomach as he tugged at her shirt. She did the same to him, and the two quickly rid of their shirts before their lips met again as soon as skin met skin.

Skylar released a moan as Klaus' teeth sunk down on her own lower lip before he pulled away.

Her body arched up into him as his palm moved up her stomach, fingertips once again tickling her skin that soon made a whimper come from her.

Skylar hadn't whimpered in a long time.

Her eyes met Klaus' once more as he hovered over her, his hand now splayed on her neck, thumb playing with her swollen lower lip.

She pouted as he stayed silent for a long moment.

"Why did you stop?"

Klaus chuckled, fingers brushing her sharp jawline, finger moving along her neck, stopping just above her racing pulse.

He met her eyes again, a starved grin on his lips.

"Oh, sweetheart, _we've_ just begun."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **I know, I suck at writing any passionate moments, but at least I tried.**

 **If, by any chance, you did like it and want to see more of this story, _please leave a review._**


	6. how you gripped my hips so mean

**A/N Thank you all for reviewing the last chapter!**

* * *

 **Earlier** — **Mikaelson Mansion**

" _Hey, sister, know the water's sweet but blood is thicker..."_

" **Hush..."**

" _Hey, brother, do you still believe in one another? Hey, sister, do you still believe in love, I wonder?"_

Skylar's blue eyes snapped open at the lyric, and she found herself staring at the closed eyes of Klaus. She bit her lip as she noticed that he was sharing the same pillow as her either because she had shuffled closer during the night or because the other pillow had been knocked off of the bed. Skylar licked her dry lips, wincing as her tongue ran over a deep gash in the middle of her bottom lip.

She let out a moan as a wave of aches of gratification ran throughout her body as turned around onto her back.

She felt satisfied.

Then, the consequences of drinking hit her as a headache attacked at full force. Skylar sat up, the sheet covering her chest as she looked around for her phone.

Clothes were strewn over the large bedroom, but there was no phone in sight.

As the torrid fornication of the night before returned to her, Skylar was sure that the device should've been shattered to pieces. She turned her head when she heard an annoyed moan from beside her and flashed to her feet, wrapping the bed throw around her as she searched for the phone. Klaus' hearing was older than hers, which meant it was better considering he was half wolf.

"Where are you?"She muttered, picking up her clothes as she searched for the device.

And almost slipped on it.

She picked it up, hissing at the cracked screen."Damn it."

 _Damon calling..._

 _19 missed calls and messages from Steffie._

Skylar stared at the screen, mumbling."Nice to know that, even in the depths of no humanity, he still cares more than Damon."

" _Oh, if the sky comes falling down for you, there's nothing in this world I wouldn't-"_

Skylar let out a tired sigh as she turned ignored the call, slipping the phone inside of her jeans. Securing the throw around her, she, using her vampire speed, clothed herself less than a few seconds. Skylar looked down to see that her shirt was almost torn, but stopped just below her bra.

She sighed but knew that it could've been worse. Skylar then looked around for her shoes and found them sticking out from underneath the bed. She quietly moved toward the king sized bed, sitting down on the edge of it, leaning down and picking them up.

As Skylar straightened, she gasped as she felt a strong chest behind her.

"Leaving so soon, love?"Klaus crooned into her ear, and her lashes fluttered as lips brushed her ear.

She bit her bottom lip as he chuckled into her ear when he heard her heartbeat race."Did I not _entertain_ you?"

The smugness in his voice told her that he honestly didn't believe what he'd said and, this time, he was right. Klaus had a thousand years of expertise and, from what she'd experienced, the rumors she'd heard about him had been right.

Skylar didn't stop the small smile that appeared on her face when Klaus released a low growl.

"What?"She met his gaze in the mirror across from the bed, arching her eyebrow."Are you not feeling so powerful between the sheets?"

She drew in a sharp breath as blunt, human teeth latched onto her shoulder, something that had happened many times during their tryst.

He had quickly found it had been a weakness for her.

Klaus laughed again as she swallowed a moan.

"The scratches I had on my back a few hours ago proved otherwise, sweetheart, as well as the _vocal_ response."

"You enjoyed yourself."Fingers crawling up her jawline, Klaus' hand cupped on her cheek, turning her head toward him."Admit it."

Back against Klaus' chest, the female vampire met Klaus' gaze.

She smiled softly, following his finger as it brushed down her arm.

"Maybe I did."

It was the truth.

She had felt _wanted_.

She shouldn't have felt that way in the arms of the man that had tried to destroy those closest to her.

"Then why leave so soon?"

The Salvatore didn't answer verbally.

Instead, Skylar spun around in Klaus' arms, climbing onto his lap as she connected their lips.

* * *

 **Present** **—** **Salvatore Boarding House**

" **Klaus has the coffins thanks to your so-called sister."**

"She was _dying_ , Ric, go easy on her."

Damon sent an angry look to the history teacher as he entered the front room.

"That coffin was the only thing stopping Klaus from tearing us to shreds," Alaric responded, hands on his hips as his gaze flickered between Elena and Damon.

"And Rebekah's attack on Elena last night is proof that there _isn't_ any peace between them and us."

The teacher gestured to Elena who had gotten attacked by Rebekah the night before. The blonde had tracked her down the cemetery where she had been visiting her parents' graves and had almost killed her until a call from a family member had put her off.

Elena had suffered a broken wrist and bruises which were still clear on her face. She refused to take any vampire blood just in case the Mikaelson sister returned.

"Then we'll go to Elijah."

Damon frowned, confused as he stared at Elena."What? What good would that do?"

"Elijah is the one they all listen to. Even Klaus."Elena replied, arms crossing over her chest."We could make a deal."

"With what? We have no leverage over them."

She moved from foot to foot before she spoke, worried."Well, we have to do something! Rebekah is going to kill me!"

"Hey! Hey, that's not true."Damon said softly, offering her a full smile that she couldn't help but return."If anyone is going to kill you, it's gonna be Klaus."

Elena didn't verbally respond; she just glared at him.

"I'm just trying to lighten the mood."Damon rolled his eyes but placed a hand on her shoulder."Don't worry; everything is gonna be fine."

Alaric nodded in agreement with Damon, smiling at Elena."He's right, nothing bad is going to happen."

The moment was broken when they heard a chuckle and their eyes turned to Stefan, who was standing in the foyer.

He shut the front door behind him, making his way down the steps."Don't lie to her, Damon. We're all dead if Klaus or his lunatic family says so."

"Stefan!"

Stefan shrugged, no remorse on his face."He's already picking us off one by one."

Damon frowned, confused."What?"

"You haven't noticed?"Stefan asked with a frown; all humor gone from his face.

Damon straightened, blue eyes zeroing in on his brother."All I've noticed is that you've been out _all night_ and leaving the crap to me."

"And you all say that I'm the one who's acting like a dick with no humanity."

Alaric shrugged, retorting."That's because you have."

Stefan ignored the hunter and looked at his brother, both amused and deadly."Sky hasn't been home all night, either and I've spent that whole night looking for her."

Damon's anger fell from his face, and he stepped from Elena."What?"

"Did I stutter?"

"What's the problem?"Elena asked, looking at them both."Skylar's spent a lot of nights out alone."

"Not without calling."Damon and Stefan both said. Stefan narrowed his brow, turning to his brother."If you knew that why haven't you been out doing my work?"

Damon looked at his brother, knowing that he was in the wrong. Even Stefan, who was still reeling from his no humanity phase, knew the signs.

"Because we got into a spat and I just thought she spent her night sulking in her room."Damon hissed at Stefan, grabbing his jacket off of the couch."Let's go."

Stefan followed his brother to the door.

"Where are you two going?"

Damon shrugged on his leather jacket as he turned and replied to Elena."If Skylar hasn't called either me or Stefan, she's in trouble, and that means a certain hybrid dick who tried to kill her less than forty-eight hours ago has something to do with it."

Alaric raised his eyebrows, asking."You're just going to march into a house full of Originals and demand your sister back?"

Damon and Stefan shared a look before nodding.

"Yeah."

The two brothers turned around and started toward the door, but just before Stefan could reach the handle, the door was opened and in walked Skylar.

A very bedraggled looking Skylar.

The Salvatore sister's hair was tied up in a loose ponytail, her shirt was torn, stopping just below her bra and her lips were visibly swollen. The female vampire had her pumps in her hand, and her eyes widened slightly as her gaze zeroed in on her brothers then everyone else.

"Oh."

"Oh?"Damon repeated, crossing his arms over his chest as he and Stefan turned when Skylar made her way further into the boarding house."Is that all you have to say?"

"Ummm," Skylar narrowed her eyes, confused."Oh, _no?_ "

The brothers glowered at their sister, both trying their hardest not to assume what had happened the night before as their gazes trailed over her unkempt appearance.

"I was wrong,"Alaric started, a smirk on his lips before he looked at Damon."She is your sister, after all, Damon."

Their glowers turned to Alaric, who raised his eyebrows in delight.

"Shut up."Damon scowled at Alaric before he turned his attention back to his little sister."Where have you been?"

"I've been out."

"Out where?"

The female vampire pointed out the window."Out _there_."

Skylar offered her brothers a small smile before she walked around them and started up the staircase.

"Skylar Lily Salvatore!"

She turned around, leaning against the banister, and Damon walked closer to the staircase.

"Where have you been?"

"Not being alone,"Skylar answered, making Damon think back to their conversation the night before when he had chosen Elena over her.

" _She needs to be protected; she feels **alone**."_

" _And I don't?" She has your attention all the time, as well as Stefan's. I just want to have fun with my brother, like we used to. Stefan's not the same; you're distracted wit her...i'm **alone** , Damon."_

"Now, I'm sure this little family meeting you have going on is about _dearest_ Elena,"Skylar bitterly smiled, gaze glancing at Elena, who looked away."I'll make myself scarce."

"Sky!"

Ignoring Damon's protests, the female vampire turned around and ambled up the stairs.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it!**

 **Are you a Skylar and Klaus shipper yet?**

 **If you want to see more of Klaus and Skylar, please leave a review.**


	7. come and knock on our door

**A/N Thank you all for reviewing; I'm glad you like Klaus and Skylar!**

* * *

 **A Few Days Later**

" **So, what? We're not even gonna talk now?"**

Skylar kept her eyes on the road as she replied."Not really. You got me up at seven in the morning to drive you to school."

"So?"

"So you're a vampire..."

"Yeah," Caroline laughed nervously, glancing at the human behind her."But, uh..."

Caroline sent Matt a pleading look. The human leant in between the seats, clearly both awkward and not wanting any part of what was going on.

"We just wanted to ask how you are."

"I'm tired," Skylar said, pushing at Matt's head until he was sitting back down in the back seat, eyes on the road." and It's clear that Stefan sent you to talk to me."

"What?"Caroline laughed again, shaking her head."That's, uh... _damn it!_ I'm so bad at this."

"Yeah, you are."

"Stefan is worried. You haven't spoken to him or Damon in, like days, and now that he's back on the waggon, he wants you to build bridges."

"I did. I just built my own bridge, and I got over it."Skylar simply replied, turning left and adding."Maybe you should be the one building bridges since you're the go-to."

"What do you mean?"

Skylar met Caroline's gaze for a moment."Elena is getting in between my brothers and, while I've tried to sort it, I can't. You have Elena and Stefan's ear. Tell her to stay away from Damon and tell Stefan to fix things with Damon."

Caroline's smile fell, and she became defensive."This isn't Elena's fault!"

"Sure it is. I was there in 1864, and I'm here now, it's the same thing."Skylar simply stated, brushing the hair from her eyes as she stared at the road ahead of her."Only this time it's gotten worse, and Elena knows it. Tell her to stop."

"Damon stole Elena from Stefan."

Skylar shook her head."No, Elena is getting in between them."

Caroline straightened, blue eyes darkening."Elena has been through so much in the last few years-"

"And my brothers haven't?"She hissed back, making Caroline go silent."Why does she get a pass? Oh, I know! Because she's Elena, because she is so sweet that she can do no wrong. My brothers can't have a conversation without fighting, and I'm not even talking to them because each time I do, they bring Elena up and fight over her."

Matt leant forward again."Hey, how about we-"

The Salvatore sister cut him off by slamming her elbow into his nose, the force of it knocking him back. Caroline gasped, eyes widening as she crawled back and tried to wake her friend, taking her seatbelt off in the process.

"Matt?"She shook the human, worried."Matt?"

She sat beside him in the back seat, glaring at Skylar in the mirror."What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Ask Elena that exact question."

Caroline opened her mouth to speak but, all of a sudden, Skylar pressed down on the break. The Salvatore flashed out of the car, shutting the door behind her, standing back. The wheels screeched and, because of the abrupt stop and because they had no belts on, the two behind her fell forward, crashing into the seats, Caroline flying through to the front of the car.

Skylar watched with eyes wide, shocked at what she had done.

"Oh, crap..."She whispered, hand over her mouth."My car!"

What had she done?

She had tolerated the two up until then.

Until they had mentioned Elena.

"What the hell?!"

She looked over to see that she was in front of the school. Students, teachers and others filled the grass as they all looked on. The car wasn't wrecked but there was blood splattered on the windows and, due to the impact of Caroline smashing into the windscreen, she was hanging outside and inside of the car.

She knew that Caroline wasn't dead, but there was a chance that Matt was.

Skylar swallowed the lump in her throat eyes on the students that were staring at her.

Everyone stared at her, mumbling to each other.

Skylar broke out of her thoughts at the sound of familiar voices.

"What did you do?!"

She looked up to see Elena and Stefan, school bags in hand, rushing over to the car. Stefan instantly went to aid the two injured, mainly Matt.

"What did you do?!"Elena repeated, eyes glassed over as she stared at the blood.

Skylar finally understood what Damon had been talking about all those years. He had told her how amazing it had felt to make Stefan feel bad whenever he hurt him if they bumped into each-other. Damon had promised his brother eternal misery over Katherine, and he would get his younger brother to drink human blood and verbally or mentally torture him afterwards to make him feel sad or guilty.

If felt good to bring people down if you felt bad about yourself.

"I think it's pretty clear what I did, and it's horrible."Skylar said, gesturing to the glass and the blood."It's gonna take a while to get that fixed."

Elena turned to the female vampire, eyes filled with hate.

"You're a monster!"

Skylar glared at Elena with hate."No, Elena, I'm a _vampire_."

Elena raised her hand to slap the Salvatore, but the vampire easily grabbed Elena's wrist, fingers tightening around it. She twisted it harshly, making Elena cry out in pain, eyes filling with more tears.

"Let go of me!"Elena demanded as she felt the pain consume her."Stop it. You're h-hurting me!"

"It doesn't feel nice when someone hurts _you_ , does it?"Skylar snarled as she pushed Elena back, making her fall against the car.

Skylar backed away slowly as Stefan pulled Matt out of the car.

Their eyes met.

"Sky-"

She, like before, didn't answer.

She just walked away, turning her back on her little brother.

* * *

 **Later—Mikaelson Mansion**

" **She did what? In front of everyone?"**

"It was fantastic."Rebekah nodded with a broad smile, apparently amused."Elena was crying."

Kol chuckled as he walked further into the front room, Rebekah stepping down the steps, tossing aside her bag. The blonde Original pulled out the hair tie that held her locks up in a high ponytail and her hair tumbled down her shoulders. She made her way over to the couch and sat down, accepting the glass of wine from one of the members of domestic help.

Kol pouted as he swung his legs back and forth.

"I should've taken you up on your offer to drive you to that ghastly place."

Rebekah smiled, leg crossing over the other as she glanced at her hybrid brother who was sketching beside her.

He had said nothing but she could see the small smile on his face and the twinkle in his eye. He was clearly both impressed and amused by Skylar's actions.

"I like this girl, Nik."Kol said as he slumped down into the armchair, legs over one arm and his back resting against the other."She's a minx between the sheets and she loves a good spot of violence."

Klaus looked up, glaring at Kol, and a growl ripped from his throat.

Rebekah turned to Kol with a look of disgust."How do you know such things?"

Kol raised his eyebrow, staring at his sister.

"You just told me."

"No, not the school, I meant the-"

"I have ears, Rebekah; it's not like Nik soundproofed his room."Kol waggled his eyebrows, hiding a smirk when Klaus glowered at him."I've never heard a woman tantalise you so much both in and out of the bed like that in centuries."

While Klaus raised his eyebrows in amusement, Rebekah threw her shoe at him, missing him by an inch."KOL!"

"What?"Kol innocently asked."Again, he didn't install soundproofing, and we didn't have that choice back then."

"You could try not being such a _degenerate!_ "

"Oh, darling Bex,"Kol grinned at his sister, chuckling." you wouldn't enjoy life so much without me."

The blonde opened her mouth to fire back with a retort, but the sound of the doorbell ringing hit their ears. Klaus stopped sketching, and Kol's smile fell as he leant back against the arm of the chair.

Eyes turned to Rebekah.

She shook her head, stubborn."Nope!"

The three shared a look before shouting at the same time."FINN!"

"What is it?"

"DOOR!"

Their silent brother, who was most likely in his own study reading, could be heard sighing as he got up. The three simpered before the two youngest siblings returned to bickering and Klaus to his sketchbook.

The Original hybrid let the end of his pencil brush lightly against the paper before he pulled it back, gaze dropping onto the paper.

A perfect womanly figure with her head resting on a pillow, full lips curved up into a sleepy smile and hair draped over closed eyes graced him. Klaus tilted his head, pencil end hovering over the hand underneath her cheek. It was clearly Skylar sleeping from their night together but he would never admit it and would kill anyone who dared to look in his sketchbook.

Klaus hummed, about to work more on the sketch, but stopped when Finn yelled.

"Niklaus!"

Klaus rolled his eyes, not bothering to look up.

"You have a friend at the door."

Rebekah and Kol's heads snapped up, and they both turned to Klaus, bewildered.

"What?"Klaus glared at them as he stood, setting aside his sketchbook."I have _friends_."

The shook their heads, still shocked."No, you don't."

"Unless you compelled them."Kol piped up, making Rebekah giggle.

Klaus merely glowered at them childishly before he stormed off, passing Finn who made his way back to his study.

Klaus entered the large foyer where the grand staircase was, one of his favourite parts of the mansion. He would never let it show how much he enjoyed having his family with him. Sure, they fought and even came to blows at times, but that was what he had missed. He had missed Rebekah and Kol arguing, Elijah lecturing them all and he had even missed Finn sitting reading, smiling now and then when something amused him.

He'd missed his family.

Klaus cleared his throat, assuming that the person on the other side was a very unfortunate teenaged boy there to take his beloved Rebekah on a date. He smirked, always prepared to torture another young man who wanted to corrupt his little sister.

"Do you want me to get that for you, Mr Mikaelson?"

Klaus turned his head to Jeffery, one of their domestic staff, and shook his head."No, I'm all right, mate."

Jeffery nodded and stepped backwards, hands in front of him as he stood, waiting for an order. Klaus, smirking, curled his fingers around the door handle and pulled it open, gaze landing on the person on the other side.

His smirk turned into a smile.

"Gotten the handle of knocking now, have we, _Skylar_ _?_ "

* * *

 **Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it!**

 **If you want to see Klaus and Skylar's moments in a next chapter, _please leave a review._**


	8. just like a moth drawn to a flame

**A/N Thank you all for reviewing the last chapter, I love hearing from you all, it makes my day.**

* * *

" **Oh, you're very funny."**

Klaus simpered, looking pleased with himself."I've been told as such."

Skylar looked up at the Original hybrid and, as he expected, she rolled her blue eyes before nodding behind him.

"Was that one of your brothers?"

"Yes, his name is Finn. He's the eldest and, like Elijah, just as insipid."

The two heard the sound of a long sigh, coming from the study."I _can_ hear you, Niklaus!"

Klaus chuckled, turning back to the female vampire who was wearing a small, amused smile.

"Why do you look so glum, love? I heard about your eventful day."Klaus said, leaning against the doorframe, arms across his chest."That would've brightened up my day."

Skylar copied his movements, blinking up at him."Well, we can't all be sadistic fiends like you."

"You came to visit this sadistic fiend, love."Klaus flashed his signature crooked smirk at her."What does that say about _you?_ "

"That actions speak louder than words."

Skylar stepped up the stairs leading to the front door, stopping just in front of the Original hybrid. She let her hands fall at her sides before she grabbed at her jacket, pulling it down her arms.

Skylar bit her lip as she stared at Klaus and, when he looked at her, she swore the world fell away.

Skylar moved forward towards Klaus, a wide smile crawling onto her face as his eyes flashed amber. The female vampire stared at Klaus as she flung aside her jacket, it landing in the arms of Jeffery. It covered his face, and he scrambled to pull it away, clearing his throat as he began to nervously fold it, eyes anywhere but the two.

He gasped in utter shock as Skylar leant up to kiss Klaus but paused just before her lips met his.

"Oh, I forgot."She spoke against his lips, hands on his neck."Hi."

A chuckle leaving him, hand splayed across her back, Klaus' eyes flickered from her lips to her eyes."Hello, love."

Skylar's lips collided with Klaus' as she balanced on her tiptoes, arms winding around his neck to stop herself from stumbling after Klaus wrenched her body up against his own. She hummed against his mouth as Klaus, without warning, dominated the kiss after he deepened it, other hand cupping the back of Skylar's head to make sure that she wouldn't leave him.

The two broke apart a moment later, her forehead leaning against Klaus' cheekbone as she breathed heavily. She licked her lower lip, head tilting up, nose brushing his cheek as she met his eyes.

"At least you know how to greet a lady."

"Then why did you stay away for so long, love?"

She looked up at the Original hybrid, a playful smile on her lips."Haven't you ever heard of playing hard to get?"

"Of course not. I'm Klaus Mikaelson."The Original drawled proudly."I'm known to be beguiling. That's been proven since _you're_ the one that came to _me_."

Once again, as he expected, the female vampire rolled her eyes.

"You're a-"

He cut her off with another hard kiss, spinning them around as he led her towards the stairs. The female vampire moaned longingly as they rocked back and forth, Klaus guiding them with his senses. Jeffery, who'd had his hand over his eyes, finally glanced at them and, for the few seconds he looked, he felt the hunger that came from them.

Skylar moved against him as she almost tripped over the first stair but was quickly caught by Klaus, who spun her around so that her back was to his chest. His mouth began to brush against the sensitive skin on her throat, a growl ripping from his throat as his tongue moved over her racing pulse.

Skylar hummed in need as Klaus bit down on her shoulder with his human teeth, and she began to drown in bliss as his palm trailed along her stomach, hand hidden underneath her shirt, making butterflies flutter once again.

Then, suddenly, she was dragged from her blissful daze when someone cleared their throat, demanding their attention.

"Is this a public show or do I have to pay to watch?"

Skylar's eyes snapped open in both shock and irritation.

She heard Klaus sigh in annoyance and the two turned around to see Elijah, Rebekah and someone she'd never met before standing near the entrance to the front room. She guessed he, as well as the brother she'd met while waiting at the door, was one of the Originals from the coffins.

Elijah sighed, shaking his head, while Rebekah rolled her blue orbs and Kol just chuckled.

"Hi, Elijah."

Elijah, always polite, smiled fondly at Skylar. She had always liked him; he reminded her of a 1950's gangster but a lot nicer.

"Pleasure to see you again, Skylar."Elijah greeted, eyes flickering to his brother."I see you've become quite... _acquainted_ with Niklaus."

The Salvatore heard Klaus chuckle from behind her, and she nudged him in annoyance.

"That's one way to put it."Kol chuckled as he walked over to the pair, smirking at Klaus' annoyance."Did Nik at least buy you dinner first, darling?"

" _Silence_ , Kol."

Kol, as always, ignored his brother and smiled charmingly at Skylar.

"Kol Mikaelson, love. Pleasure, I'm sure."The youngest Mikaelson brother brought her knuckles to his mouth, pressing a light kiss to them."You have been the highlight of my day. I heard you made quite the impression on my beloved sister."

"Leave the poor girl alone, Kol!"Rebekah hissed, dragging her brother back by his collar, almost making him trip over his own feet.

She pushed him back towards Elijah who caught him just before he fell."Skylar! You're my new favourite person!"

"I am?"

Rebekah nodded with a smile.

Rebekah pulled Skylar from Klaus' arms, ignoring his glare."You must join us all for dinner and tell us about how you almost killed Caroline; I'd love to hear the backstory. Right, Elijah?"

Elijah, who had been observing their staff setting the table earlier, nodded with a smile."Of course, I'll tell them to set another place next to-"

Klaus opened his mouth to say him, but Rebekah beat him to it." _Me!_ We can talk about how much we want to kill that doppelganger wench, yes, Skylar?"

Without giving her chance to reply, the Salvatore sister was dragged off by Rebekah.

* * *

 **Mystic Falls Hospital**

" **How is he?"**

Elena, Tyler and Caroline stood as Alaric made his way out of the room Matt was in. The human was now sleeping, a few bruises here and there but he was a lot better than he was. Caroline's clothes were dirty and torn but she had been all right due to vampire healing.

"Stefan gave him some of his blood but the doctors are keeping him over night for observation."

Alaric let out a long breath, hands in his pockets."If Stefan hadn't gotten there in time, he would have been a lot worse."

The three teenagers sighed in relief as they looked through the window into Matt's room.

Elena turned back to her friends, whispering."Why would she do that?"

Tyler looked at his girlfriend."What happened in the car?"

Elena and Alaric looked at Caroline who looked somewhat nervous.

"She lost control?"

"You're a horrible liar, Care. Just tell us."

Caroline sighed, sitting down again, hands on her legs."Stefan asked me to talk to her and it was all fine until..."

Alaric and Tyler sat down next to the blonde, urging her to tell them.

"Until what?"

Caroline looked up at her best friend, somewhat guiltily.

"Until Elena was brought up."

Elena's face fell."What?"

"She hates you."Caroline quickly said, laughing nervously.

"I never thought she would-"Elena cut herself as she turned and looked at Matt."Are you sure you didn't say anything else that would've, y'know?"

Caroline's apologetic smile fell from her face and the three looked up at Elena in shock."What?"

"I'm just saying. Maybe you all spoke about her fights with Stefan or Damon. Maybe-"

Tyler, never one able to control his temper, glared at Elena."Don't blame Caroline!"

"I'm not..."Elena shook her head, trying to backtrack."i'm just trying to figure out why she did this."

Caroline's eyes glassed over in hurt as she took great offence to Elena's suggestion.

"Caroline told you why, Elena."Tyler hissed, standing up and grabbing his girlfriend's hand."It's because of _you_."

"Tyler, don't-"Caroline placed a hand on Tyler's chest to try and calm him down, looking at Elena."He doesn't mean it."

"Maybe you all should talk things over about your own problems before someone else gets hurt."Tyler spat at Elena, nodding towards Matt."Who knows? _You_ might not be so lucky next time."

Without looking at Elena again, Tyler led his girlfriend away from the brunette and into Matt's hospital room.

* * *

 **Mikaelson Mansion**

" **Skylar, how are Stefan and the lovely Elena getting on?"**

"I don't know."Skylar shrugged, taking a bite of her food."Ask Damon."

Klaus let out a loud laugh, earning a glare from his two elder brothers, and he placed the back of his hand over his mouth to stifle the sound. Elijah gave a confused look because, the last time he had seen the two, Stefan and Elena had been professing their undying love for one another.

Now, Stefan and Elena were at odds and the human female was turning to the elder Salvatore brother for emotional comfort which was close to turning into physical comfort.

"I'm sorry, you've missed so much."Klaus said, fork in hand as he, not wanting to explain the entire story to his brother, simply added."Ah, trouble in paradise."

Elijah merely nodded, returning to his plate.

Rebekah, who was sat in between Kol and Skylar, turned to the Salvatore sister, smiling."So, Skylar, tell me about-"

Kol piped up, cutting off his sister, who pouted."Wait? Is this the new doppelganger?"

Skylar nodded, smiling when Kol chuckled.

"Your brothers are fighting over the doppelgänger?"Kol asked, laughing again when she nodded.

Finn frowned, confused."What's so funny?"

"It's just the allure of the Petrova doppelgänger, still so strong."

Rebekah giggled when Elijah cleared his throat, sighing."Kol-"

"The way they fight over her is so...pathetic."Skylar said, stabbing her fork into her pasta, completely forgetting about how Klaus told her about his past with a doppleganger."You'd never understand."

Rebekah, Finn and Kol all turned and looked at Klaus and Elijah."Oh, darling, we understand, believe me."

"The fights, the tears, our entire family had to choose sides."Rebekah rolled her blue orbs again, sipping her wine as Kol and Finn nodded in agreement."Don't get me started on the poetry that Nik used to write; it was unbelievable."

Skylar almost spat out the wine in shock.

"Klaus wrote poetry?"She asked, pointing at Klaus who sat across from her, disbelief in her eyes." _This_ Klaus?"

Elijah and Finn hid their smiles as Klaus glared at his sister, trying to stop the situation."Sister, don't you-"

Cutting off Klaus, Kol smirked as he nodded wildly."Oh yes, darling, I believe he used to sit under a tree while he strung words together..."

"Elijah, make her stop!"Klaus growled, running a hand over his face as he sighed.

Kol and Rebekah shared a devious look before they spoke simultaneously. _"Oh, Tatia, Oh, Tatia, my dear, the time I spent with you was the highlight of my year. Your eyes so brown, they-"_

"KOL!"Klaus slammed his hand down on the table, startling Finn, who dropped his fork onto his plate."REBEKAH! That's enough!"

Kol and Rebekah, smiling like the troublemakers they were, chuckled as they returned to their food.

"Don't worry," Skylar leant forward, an understanding smile on her face as she placed her index finger over her lips."I won't tell anyone."

Klaus, who had been prepared to threaten to compel her if she told anyone, looked at her in complete shock.

She wasn't taunting him for being so weak like Mikael had.

Instead, she smiled at him then turned back to his siblings, preparing to tell them about her hectic day.

Klaus hid his fond grin.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it!**

 **If you would like to see more of Skylar and Klaus, please leave a review.**


	9. help me get away from myself

**A/N Thank you all for reviewing!**

* * *

 **Mikaelson Mansion**

" **Your family is-"**

"Wearying?"Klaus cut in with a small smirk as he followed Skylar into the mansion foyer."They do tend to do that; now you know why I stuck daggers in their hearts."

She let out a breathy laugh knowing by his tone that he was only joking when he said the last part. Skylar turned around, facing Klaus as she shrugged on the jacket given back to her by a slightly traumatised Jeffery. She shook her head, pulling her hair out from where her long locks had gotten trapped within the jacket and it tumbled down her back.

"No, they're fun."She smiled as she heard the two youngest Mikaelson siblings bickering in the front room while Elijah and Finn attempted to stop them before they physically fought."That's how a family is supposed to act. Kol and Rebekah are amusing."

"Kol and Rebekah are a pain in the arse, love."Klaus said, grabbing the door as she opened it, turning back around to face him."I can control my Rebekah if need be but Kol is wily and irritating."

"I suppose he can be irritating if you have to deal with him all the time."

"All my brothers are irritating You'd do best to run as far as you can before Finn drags you into a riveting conversation about how much he yearns for his lost love that I accidentally killed a few hundred years ago when she tried to strike at me."

"Hmm, I'm sure it helps that you're all handsome."

Klaus' smirk turned into a frown as Kol could be heard laughing loudly, clapping."Oh, this is fantastic. I'll never forget this day! I'd like to thank my father for my darling jawline, my mother for my eyes and, let's not forget that— _OW_! Rebekah, what was that for?"

Skylar simpered, tongue running along her lower lip before she bit down on it as she was suddenly grabbed by the throat and pinned to the wall next to the door. She didn't fight as her back hit the wall and inhaled a long breath just before his fingers pushed against her windpipe.

Klaus' blue/green eyes met hers as he drawled."Is that so, love?"

Skylar, despite the pain, forced herself to nod."Uh-huh."

"Then I take it you'll be going to one of my brothers for some _entertainment_ , then?"

Skylar's brows narrowed as she heard the anger in Klaus' voice, along with the slight darkness. She frowned, wanting to shake her head and tell him that she didn't want anything to do with his brother's in an intimate way. They were handsome and good company, but she felt no spark with them.

The female vampire grabbed Klaus' wrist, pulling his hands from her neck and placed them on her cheeks so that his hands framed her face.

She wasn't in love with Klaus, he was a dalliance but, even if it was a fling, Skylar wasn't heartless. She had never had romantic feelings for different people at the same time. When she was involved with someone intimately, she only wanted them.

And now she only wanted Klaus.

"Don't be absurd. Unlike Elena, Katherine or even Tatia, I only have eyes for one brother."She smiled, knowing that neither of them enjoyed the heart to hearts."I _**want**_ you. I only think about _you_ when I'm with you; it's only _your_ name that falls from my lips, and it's _your_ hands, mouth and body I want."

She moved forward, hands on Klaus' chest as she pushed him to the wall across from them. Klaus' eyes darkened lustfully, and a growl of approval came from him as she walked on her tiptoes, lips brushing his as she spoke. Klaus sighed in desire as his back hit the wall, hands moving from her face down to the hands that were on his chest.

He stared down at her, the wolf inside him knowing that she was telling the truth.

While they were together, she only had eyes for him.

He pulled her closer by tugging on her wrists, winding her arms around his neck.

The paranoid and possessive hybrid met her gaze, demanding."Again."

She leant up, lips brushing his once more, and whispered."Right now, Klaus, it's just _you_ and _me_."

"And, if you want my honest opinion, I much prefer the durability and dominance the Original hybrid conveys when he..."Klaus inhaled sharply as the Salvatore leant up and whispered into his ear before she pulled back and smirked."I don't understand why anyone would pick _insipid_ over thrilling."

The two didn't seem to hear Kol and Rebekah giggling loudly, now taunting Elijah.

Skylar and Klaus stared at each other before the hybrid's lips descend upon hers, and he began to walk her backwards, kicking the front door shut on his way. The two kissed avidly, almost tripping over their own feet as Klaus, using his wolf to guide him since his eyes were closed, led them to the grand staircase.

Skylar almost whined as his lips moved from hers but, like their first night together, he didn't let her down because his mouth soon began to consume her again as his lips fastened onto her cheek.

"How do you feel about staying around just a _bit_ longer?"Klaus whispered as his lips brushed against her cheek."We _did_ get interrupted earlier, love."

Skylar's fingers combed through his curls, once again forgetting that the man who had her in his arms led her little brother astray and attempted to kill her elder brother. Skylar opened her mouth to tell him that she couldn't stay, that she had to leave to try and stop her brothers from having more time to think up a lecture to scold her with.

She almost cringed as she imagined Damon scolding her.

What had the world come to?

"I really-Oh!"Skylar's heart began to race as Klaus' fingers danced along her arm, teasing her as his hand began to wander down her leg, enticing fingers daring to itch up her dress.

Klaus pulled away from her cheek, the loss of contact making her pout, and he looked down at her, his signature crooked grin on his face."What were you saying, sweetheart?"

"I-"

 _Oh, eyes. Pretty eyes._

Klaus blinked, making her snap out of her daze and, instead of telling him that she couldn't stay, the Salvatore sister leant up and claimed his lips with her own. Klaus nipped her lower lip, attempting to deepen the kiss before she pulled back, raising her eyebrows at him as she spoke.

"You mustn't tear my dress," She mumbled against his mouth, shaking her head."I can't return home looking like I've been roughhousing."

Klaus led her toward the grand staircase, a teasing grin on his lips as he lifted the female vampire into his arms, causing her to gasp in surprise.

"I can't make any promises, love."

* * *

 **Salvatore Boarding House**

" **What the hell were you thinking, Sky? You could have-"**

Damon let out an annoyed groan as his time leaving a voice message finished. The eldest Salvatore swore under his breath as he tapped the screen, bringing it back to his ear. He tapped his foot impatiently as it rang out, and he paced back and forth in front of the fire, full glass of whisky in his hand. He rolled his eyes as his sister's voice filled his ear, her smug tone similar to his, almost making his anger fade.

But, when he remembered Elena's tears, his anger re-appeared.

" _You've reached Skylar. Either I'm not here, or I just don't want to talk to you so leave a message and, if you're lucky, I'll get back to you."_

He inhaled so that he could finish his rant in time.

He had left nearly ten messages, one angrier after the other.

"Where the hell are you? You can't run from this, Sky, you're causing too much trouble, and that's coming from me!"Damon yelled, throwing his drink into the fire, making it roar."If you don't call me back within the next _hour,_ Skylar Lily Salvatore, I'll break down every door in this damn town down."

Damon went to hang up, but he added."You better not be with some random man, Sky; I'd hate to kill anyone and make a scene!"

The elder Salvatore hung up, tossing his phone onto the couch, about to bring the glass to his lips before he realised that he had hurled it into the fire.

Damon rolled his eyes and rolled back his shoulders, turning around to see Stefan lounging on the armchair, book on his lap.

"Why aren't you acting like..."He gestured to his younger brother, trying to find the right word until he finished."Stefan?"

"I'm not the same Stefan, Damon. I care, but I don't, you get that, right?"

"She almost killed Elena."

"She almost killed Caroline and Matt."Stefan corrected, closing his book."She almost broke Elena's wrist."

"It's the same thing. Where the hell is she?"

"She's sulking; she'll come back when she's hungry. Skylar is almost two hundred years old; she's just out having fun."Stefan sighed as he stood, tossing aside the book.

Damon glared at his brother, pointing at him."She's our _sister_ ; she can't have _fun_. She also needs to answer for what she's done. She can't go around acting like-"

"Like you?"Stefan offered, smirking when Damon leered at him.

The younger Salvatore brother wandered over to Damon, patting his brother on the shoulder.

"Calm down, Damon; your humanity is showing."

* * *

" _ **I told you to stay away from her! You are no good."**_

 _Skylar frowned, watching her brothers, tears in her eyes as she watched them_

" _No, no!"_

 _Stefan chuckled harshly as he dodged Damon's hit, this time being the one to push his elder brother backwards, almost knocking Elena over._

 _Elena stood silently, arms crossed over her chest as she watched them, almost smiling. Skylar could tell it was Elena by the necklace she wore, the vervain one._

" _And I told you that you're no good for her!"_

 _Skylar shook her head, eyes wide as Stefan punched Damon._

" _Stop it!"_

 _The brothers ignored their sister, focused on each other. Skylar moved to stop them, but as soon as she took a step, the two moved further away, making her confused._

" _Damon? Stefan?"_

 _Again, she got no response._

 _Damon kicked Stefan in the chest, sending him staggering._

" _Stop it!"Skylar screamed at the top of her lungs as Damon punched Stefan across the face, pushing him backwards."Stop fighting!"_

 _Skylar turned around in a small circle. She'd had this nightmare before._

" _No, no!"She mumbled, pinching herself, trying to wake herself up, only to find herself back in the dream._

 _Skylar let out a terrified scream as the sound of her brothers shouting and attacking each other filled her sensitive ears, making her place her hands over them. She fell to the ground, sobbing loudly as she tried to drown the sound out by humming to herself._

" _Stop, stop stop-"_

 _Then, abruptly, there was silence._

 _Had she gone deaf?_

 _Skylar opened her blue eyes and found herself staring at an unfamiliar ceiling._

 _It wasn't her ceiling._

 _Her eyes flickered around, and she knew the room, but she couldn't place it._

" _Where-"_

 _Skylar jumped, startled, as she felt a finger move down her arm, creating goosebumps. She felt the bed move beside her, and a gasp spilled from her lips as a growl made her stomach do backflips._

" _It's all right, sweetheart,"_

 _Her eyes widened in relief._

 _Klaus._

" _Klaus made all the bad thoughts go away."_

 _His firm hand flattened on her bare stomach, thumb moving back and forth soothingly._

 _Lips pressed a comforting kiss to her temple, nose brushing her cheek."Can't have evil dancing in that heavenly head of yours now, can we?"_

 _Skylar tipped her head back on the pillow, looking up at Klaus who was leaning against the headboard, staring down at her._

" _You got into my head?"_

 _He nodded, smirking down at her."You were tossing and turning, love, it irked me, especially when you almost hit me."_

 _The female vampire turned around, onto her side sheet against her chest to cover her naked body. Her blue eyes trailed up Klaus, who was also as bare as her, the sheet pooled at his waist. Her gaze moved up his unclad chest, eyes zeroing on the feather tattoo on his upper arm then the birds, that had been apart of the feather, flying off onto his chest._

 _She raised her hand and tiptoed her fingers along his tattoo, making his eyebrows raise."I like it; it's pretty."_

" _That's exactly what I said to the bloke that did it, love."Klaus smirked, setting aside his sketchbook, repeating."'I like it; it's pretty.'"_

" _Oh, shut up."_

 _Skylar didn't get time to see his reaction because, a second later, she was flipped onto her back. She pursed her lips as she stared up at Klaus who hovered over her, a dark look in his eyes. She fought the urge to bite his finger as Klaus trailed his thumb over her lips, tugging at her bottom one._

" _You've got a ravishing but troublesome mouth on you, love."_

" _Look who's talking," She retorted with a roll of her blue orbs."Yours is just as depraved if not more so."_

 _Klaus tilted his head, hand on his cheek, and a wicked smirk crawled onto his face._

" _Oh, love," Klaus lazily drawled, hand moving down her cheek to her neck, eyes following."You haven't a clue."_

 _Skylar chewed on her bottom lip as she felt lips latch onto her jawline before teeth nipped at her, making whine as he pulled away a second later. She reached up for him, but he grabbed her wrists, pinning them to each side of her head._

" _You're mean."_

 _He merely smirked, eyes flashing amber as a chuckle left him. His lips caught hers for a long moment, kissing her hard and harshly, making her lean forward for another taste but he denied her._

 _She frowned, noticing that he still held hold of her wrists._

" _Kl-"_

" _Open your eyes, love."_

 _She obeyed._

 _Skylar opened her eyes to glare up at him, but he was gone._

" **I-"**

She blinked as she tried to adjust to the brightness in the bedroom, noticing that the curtains were open and, while she was still naked under the sheet, she no longer felt the comforting weight of Klaus above her.

She sighed as she stared up at the ceiling and that was when it hit her.

She was no longer dreaming.

Skylar pouted, sitting up on her elbows, looking around for the hybrid.

"What did you do that for? I was-"

Hands grabbed her legs and pulled her downwards, making her fall back onto the mattress, making her realise that Klaus was underneath the sheets.

"Oh!"

The female vampire cut herself off when she felt hot breath on her stomach, and her lashes fluttered as she swallowed when lips brushed her skin lightly. A chuckle was heard when a whine left her throat after she attempted to free her wrists. Her lips parted and a pleasurable fell from her lips as his skillful tongue trailed down her stomach.

Skylar bit the inside of her cheek to stop herself from cursing as she tried to rock her hips to gain some friction but Klaus' body between her thighs stopped her as he pressed down on her.

Then a whimper almost left her as she felt air near where she wanted contact.

"Oh, love, you should see you now. Tossing and turning once again."

She breathed heavily as his tongue once again moved along her skin but this time just above the place where she wanted it most.

Then, just as she was about to curse him, a firm, skillful sweep of his tongue made her eyes roll to the back of her head.

Excitement and need built up in Skylar's abdomen at the absence of his lips, before she had to stifle a small gasp, feeling Klaus's tongue swiftly started to tease her gently.

Klaus toyed with her, purposefully going at a slow pace so that he could hear the whines coming from her. His arms encircled around her thighs to hold them down before he fastened his mouth onto her completely

Skylar's heart raced as he continued to worship her, and her lips parted again as her chest began to rise and fall. The moment went by too fast for her liking before Klaus paused, mouth leaving her, making her released out a weak whine of dissatisfaction.

Klaus chuckled when she kicked her legs childishly."Patience, love."

Lips attached to her thighs, and they peppered delicate kisses to her skin, and this only made her even more excited.

Just as she was about to scold him, Klaus returned his lips to her core, and she released a small cry of relief.

She kept him on her, finally allowed to rock against him as he skillfully worked her, slowly bringing her to cloud nine just as her eyes rolled to the back of her head.

"Mmm-hmmm,"

Skylar hummed, free fingers curling into the sheets next to her as her lips parted.

Her body then began to arch as a familiar feeling bubbled up in her stomach and, finally noticing that Klaus had released her wrists, her hand came down, fingers combing through his curls.

She heard him growl in approval, and the vibration ran throughout her body.

That's when she reached her climax and, as she came undone, his name echoed throughout the mansion.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it!**

 **If you want another chapter, _please leave a review._**


	10. i'll hold on to this moment, you know

**A/N Thank you all for reviewing!**

* * *

 **Two Days Later—Mikaelson Mansion**

" **What is this bloody show about?"**

"It's called Keeping Up Appearances. It's about a middle-aged woman who's a snobbish cow who tries to hide the fact that her family are less than middle-class and doesn't realise that people hate her. I love her family; Onslow's great."

"It's funny than some of the other rubbish I've seen that's modern but why does she keep saying her name wrong?"Rebekah, who was curled up in the armchair next to her brother with wine in her hand, asked in confusion."It's _Bucket."_

"It is Bucket, but she pronounces it _Bouquet_."Skylar turned to the Mikaelson siblings, frowning as Kol stole her popcorn."It's a British show, why don't you know about it?"

"Darling, we've been locked in a box for a century."Kol smiled as Skylar wrenched the popcorn back from him."You seem to forget that."

She tossed some more popcorn into her mouth before nodding."Oh, yeah, I forgot...it's on again!"

She turned up the large TV, humming along to the theme tune as she and Kol began to eat the rest of the popcorn. The Original and the female vampire rested their legs on the coffee table, laughing now and then whenever one of the characters ran back into their houses as the irritating main female character, Hyacinth, appeared.

Then, just like each episode they watched before that, the regular sentence popped up as the answered the telephone.

Kol, Rebekah and Skylar perked up, mimicking her as she greeted. _"The Bouquet residence, the lady of the house, speaking!"_

As the show played, the two held out their glasses, smiling happily when the two young women standing behind them, re-opened their wounds and held their wrists over the glasses, pouring it up halfway. Rebekah rolled her eyes, shaking her head and took a sip of her wine.

Kol hummed in satisfaction as he took a long sip."You can never beat pure blood, love."

She nodded in agreement, smiling as Hyacinth fell into the bush again, a running gag in the show.

"How he hasn't killed the bint I'll never know."Kol said as Hyacinth demanded something of her long-suffering husband again."I would've strangled her with that bloody phone cable."

"It's a sitcom, Kol."

Kol shrugged, swirling his blood around the glass.

"Yes, but it would've been funny."

Just as the episode was getting to the good part, someone walked in, the two vampires not noticing until they stood in front of the TV.

Kol and Skylar let out whines as they blocked their view.

Skylar popped more popcorn into her mouth as she looked up to see a young, redheaded woman wearing one of Kol's shirts. The brunette turned to see that Kol hadn't noticed the woman, he was far too busy trying to steal back the popcorn.

The young woman twirled red hair around her index finger, speaking in a sultry manner as she tried to get Kol's attention."Kol?"

The man in question didn't look up; he just tilted his head to the side to try and see the show.

"Kol,"The young, beautiful, twenty-something woman drawled as she looked down at the wily Mikaelson."Are you coming back to bed? You've been down here for over two hours, and you only came down for some more wine."

The woman pouted when Kol still didn't seem to notice her.

"Kol!"

He sighed, looking up at her, annoyed."Yes?"

"Are you-"

"Can you bloody move?"Rebekah swiped her hand to the left, trying to get her to move without actually touching her."You're blocking the TV!"

She gasped, glaring at Rebekah."Are you saying I'm wide?"

Kol piped up, rolling his eyes."She's saying, _darling_ , that unless you're planning to either make us some more popcorn or drain yourself for us you can _sod off!_ "

She cried out in frustration, stomping her feet, cursing at him before she stormed out of the room and they heard the front door slam.

Skylar turned to him, smiling."Sorry."

"So am I, that was my favourite shirt!"Kol muttered, shaking his head, taking a handful of popcorn.

Skylar looked at Rebekah who just said."He's what you'd call a player."

Skylar bit her lower lip to stop her laughter as Kol tossed one popcorn the air and caught it with his mouth skillfully, chuckling to himself as he did.

She had never in a million years think she'd be sitting on a couch, watching one of her favourite shows with the deadliest of the Mikaelson clan. Kol was infamous for his cold nature and his harsh treatment of those he thought lower than him.

Then there was Rebekah who had been more than nice to her. Well, after the interrogation of what she wanted with her hybrid brother but, after that, the Mikaelson sister had happily welcomed her, telling Skylar that she'd never had a friend which had saddened the younger vampire. Rebekah was known to be vindictive and cruel but that was because she didn't like to be hurt if she put herself out there.

But, here she was, sharing popcorn with two Originals and laughing over the sitcom.

The Salvatore sister crossed her legs, wearing a pyjama set she'd borrowed from Rebekah who was also dressed in a set, as a new episode started.

"I wonder when Klaus is getting back, he's been gone for ages,"Skylar said as the credits came up.

The two younger siblings turned to her at the same time.

"Don't tell me you're randy _already?_ "Kol asked, nodding at the show."Is it because of the show?"

"KOL!"

"What? You've heard them; I'm surprised the bed is still in one piece!"Kol casually stated, pausing the show so that he wouldn't miss any of it."I'm shocked that you can walk straight."

Disgusted, Rebekah swatted at Kol while Skylar rolled her eyes, shaking her head."No, it's because-"

"What are your intentions for my brother?"Rebekah suddenly said, turning around so that she was facing them."Are you in love with him?"

"What?"

"Do you love Nik?"

"You can say no, darling; he is a right bastard sometimes."Kol said, sipping his blood."But only we can say that. He's _our_ bastard."

The two youngest siblings both asked."Do you love him?"

She had asked Elena the same question, but the human would always stumble over her words. Elena would always reply with she didn't know what she felt and it irked her.

Skylar truthfully answered with a shake of her head."No, I don't love him."

"Do you like him?"

"Sometimes," Skylar honestly answered."Most of the time I want him dead, but there are times-"

"Those times being when you are having sex with him."Kol piped up, cutting into her sentence.

The two women turned and glowered at Kol.

Kol rolled his eyes, crossing his ankle as he casually began to speak."What? She's having sex with our brother who just happened to be the bloke who tried to kill her family. She's clearly both looking for some comfort and getting back at her brothers for hurting her. The comfort is the times she likes him, and when they're not rolling around beneath the sheets, she hates him."

Rebekah just stared at Kol, looking like she wanted to hit him.

But, instead of running off in tears or shouting at Kol, Skylar just let out a laugh, saying."Who are you? Dr Phil?"

Rebekah and Kol frowned, turning to stare at the younger vampire."Who?"

"Is he like the rapper Dr Dre?"Kol asked with an interested glance.

The female vampire just rolled her eyes.

"No."

"Do you like us?"Rebekah suddenly asked in a demanding tone, but it was also soft.

Vulnerable.

Rebekah wanted a friend. She wanted to be Skylar's friend.

Kol turned his head toward her also, arching his eyebrows.

"I wouldn't be here if I didn't like you."Skylar smiled, making the Original siblings' eyes grow fond."Now, can we stop this heart to heart and get back to the show?"

The two Mikaelson siblings smiled at her, simply nodding before they turned back to the TV.

"Of course you like us, darling, we're _fantastic."_

* * *

 **Earlier—Salvatore Boarding House**

" **Sky, call me!"**

Stefan swore under his breath as he ended the voicemail, pocketing his phone as he rushed down the staircase of the boarding house. He shrugged on his jacket as he got to the bottom step, rolling back his shoulders.

He was about to walk out the front door when he heard Damon call after him. He turned around to see Damon and Elena sitting on the couch; their mouths inches from one another's. Stefan shook his head, rolling his eyes as he wandered into the front room. Elena sat up straight, tugging on her shirt as she looked up at Stefan.

"Where are you going?"

"To find Sky."

"She still not back?"Damon asked as he got to his feet, worry flickering in his eyes."She always comes back; it's been two days, Stefan."

"I know, and I've been out looking while you've been off in your little world."Stefan nodded toward Damon and Elena with a disapproving look."Feel free to join if you want, Damon, or you can get back to whatever you were doing."

Stefan went to open the front door, but he heard Damon getting to his feet.

"Wait."

The youngest Salvatore turned around to see Damon grabbing his leather jacket. Skylar was never gone for longer than two days at the most. When the two days passed, it meant that something was really bad.

"Wait!"Elena got to her feet, a confused look in her brown eyes."You're going to find her?"

Damon nodded as he pocketed his phone, turning to Stefan.

"Where haven't you checked?"

"The Mikaelson's but she wouldn't go there of her free will."Stefan shook his head, grabbing weapons and pocketing them."That means if all else fails, she has to be there because of one of them."

Damon nodded, also grabbing some stakes and vervain bombs, pocketing them inside of his jacket. Elena stood there, staring at them in utter shock as they ignored her.

"She almost killed Caroline and Matt, Damon."

Damon just shrugged, chuckling."Blondie is a vampire and Matt is...well, Matt."

"B-But-" Elena's eyes widened as she gaped at him."She hurt me, Damon. She's a _monster!_ "

"She's my sister, Elena."Damon said as calmly as he could."She's a pain in the ass, but she's my sister. And if Klaus' teeth have touched her, I have to-"

"Let her go!"

Damon and Stefan froze, dumbfounded as they stared at Elena. It was as if a light bulb went off in their heads as they gazed at Elena who looked both hurt and angry that they weren't listening to her.

"What?"

"If Klaus has bitten her, it's clearly a trap to lure you both!"Elena said, walking over to the brothers."If you go into a house full of Originals, he will kill you as well as killing Skylar. He's doing this to get to me, and you can't let that happen."

She smiled warmly at them, releasing a breathy sigh."I know you love her, but she's not redeemable. If Klaus has got her, it's clearly a trap. You two storming in there is going to get you killed and what about me?"

"You want me to let my baby sister die?"

Elena just looked away.

Stefan just glared in disgust at Elena before he turned and walked to the front door. He resisted the urge to throw one of the vervain bombs as Elena walked over to Damon, reached up and cupped his face in her hands.

"We have to let her _go_."She whispered to him, stroking his cheek."Okay?"

"Damon?"Stefan called, opening the door."Are you with me?"

He watched out of the corner of his eye as Elena leant up to kiss Damon but he turned his head at the last moment, backing away from the brunette. Elena's fists clenched at her sides as Stefan tossed him the car keys, the two patting each other's shoulders.

Damon moved to walk out the door but paused as Elena called his name.

"Damon? He'll _kill_ you!"

Damon didn't turn around as he simply answered."I can't think of a better way to die."

Stefan smiled to himself as Damon walked out first and the youngest Salvatore turned, the old family saying spilling from his lips."We're _family_. From _womb to tomb_."

* * *

 **Present—Mikaelson Mansion**

" **You were gone all day. Everything all right?"**

Shrugging off his coat, Klaus looked down at the female vampire who was sat crossed legged on the couch, eyes on the television as she watched the show she had been watching with the Original siblings. The two were now in their rooms, having left the bottom floor of the mansion when their brothers had finally returned home.

"The meeting with the Council took longer than expected, love," Klaus sighed as he draped his coat over the back of a chair."They don't take well to those they hate ordering them around."

Skylar only nodded, toying with the remote control as her eyes remained on the screen.

"Why?"Klaus fought his grin as he walked around the couch Skylar was sitting on."Did you miss me?"

She turned around to face him when the Original hybrid sat down beside her.

"Don't flatter yourself."

Klaus merely smirked as he his arm stretched across the back of the couch."It seems like you had fun today."

She nodded, turning off the television and turning back to the hybrid.

Skylar's eyes trailed over Klaus' face before she swiftly leant up, lips demanding the Original's with her own.

As soon as her lips touched his, Skylar felt some sense of satisfaction.

The two broke apart a moment later, Klaus' lips curving up into a smug smile as her racing heart echoed in his ears.

"So you did miss me then?"

Skylar just hummed, hand coming up and grabbing Klaus' hand that was behind her over the back of the couch. She shuffled closer to him, his arm wrapping around her when she guided it closer to her.

Her body melted into his as Klaus' hand cupped the back of her head, keeping her close to him as their lips moved over one another's, the Salvatore getting up onto her knees as she prepared to climb into Klaus' lap.

The two kissed hungrily as Klaus grabbed at her thighs, lowering her onto her back. He crawled on top of the female vampire, carrying his weight with each hand on either side of her head as he settled on top of Skylar. He tore his mouth from hears a few seconds later, making her whine in protest, and her eyes opened.

Klaus stared down at her for a long while, eyes searching hers for a reason she couldn't understand.

He blinked a second later as if snapping out of his daze.

Then, a hungry growl ripped from his throat as he leant down, hiding his face in her neck.

Her head tipped back, eyes rolling to the back of her head in pleasure as Klaus began to nuzzle at her neck, moving against her to get closer as he settled in between her legs. Sighs of need fell from her lips as she kept him in between her legs, legs locking around his hips.

The female vampire's hand slipped underneath Klaus' henley, nails scratching at his skin, making him growl in approval.

Klaus' fingers began to itch up her shirt, but before he could, a voice stopped him.

"Sky?!"

The two pulled apart, Skylar's face falling, head turning, eyes landing on the two figures standing at the entrance.

Damon and Stefan.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **What would you like to see in the next chapter?**

 **Do you think Damon and Stefan are too late to come to their senses?**

 **If you would like to see more, _please leave a review._**


	11. it's your messed up family tree

**A/N Thank you all for reviewing!**

* * *

" **Sky?"**

Skylar's blue eyes widened as her brothers stood frozen on their spot, completely in shock as they stared at their sister. For a long few seconds, the four didn't say anything to each other before Damon's glare turned harsher. The two brothers let their vampire features come forward as their eyes zeroed in on the Original hybrid.

Then, a second later, they charged at the Original.

Klaus, still on top of the Salvatore sister, merely rolled his eyes in annoyance as the two flashed over to him. Skylar didn't get time to warn them against attacking the Original. Klaus started to sit up, hand reluctantly slipping from underneath Skylar's top and he straightened, lower half still in between her legs.

Klaus, whose Henley was bunched up due to her hands that had been grabbing at him, smoothed down his shirt as he eyes the brothers."Right, gentleman-"

Damon punched Klaus across the face while Stefan grabbed the Original by the shoulders, kneeing him in the ribs, tearing the Original off of the female vampire.

"Get _away_ from her!"

Klaus spat out blood, chuckling as Damon punched him again and he merely grabbed the Salvatore brother's fist, snapping the bones in his fingers before he headbutted the blue eyed male vampire. Damon staggered backwards while Stefan lunged at Klaus, tackling him to the ground. The two knocked over the bar, sending bottles smashing to the ground and Stefan attempted to strangle Klaus but the Original flipped them over, fingers locking around Stefan's throat.

"I don't _want_ to kill you, old _friend_."

Stefan's red vampire eyes glared up at Klaus, hissing out."I'm _not_ your friend."

Stefan punched Klaus with his other hand, kicking the Original off of him.

Damon let his brother attack Klaus while he raced over to his sister, grabbing her up from the sofa.

"Sky, are you okay?"Damon's human features came forward as his hand cupped her neck where Klaus had been nuzzling, a worried look in his eyes."He didn't bite you, did he?"

"What? No, he-"

Skylar was cut off when Stefan was thrown across the room as Klaus jumped up, wiping the blood from his mouth. Her little brother smashed back against a wall, knocking down paintings of the Original family before he tumbled to the ground. Klaus chuckled, licking blood from his teeth as Stefan got to his feet.

"You should learn to control your brothers, love. Otherwise, they'll get themselves into trouble."

Stefan and Damon scowled at Klaus, starting toward him but Skylar flashed in between the three men, hands held out towards her brothers.

"That's enough!"

Klaus smirked, raising his eyebrows at the Salvatore brothers."You heard the lady, mates, stand down."

"Stand down?!"Damon hissed, eyes turning back to their usual colour as his human features came forward."You tried to maul my sister."

Klaus smirked, stepping forward and stopping behind the brunette female vampire.

With his fingers he brushed back her long brown hair, showing her neck that showed no poisonous bites. The only imprint of teeth on her neck seemed human, and a fading bruise was the only sign of anything on her neck.

"Does it look like a mauled your sister, Damon?"

Damon's brow had furrowed for a moment before he replied, voice unsure."We saw you! She was terrified of you!"

Klaus frowned, looking insulted and annoyed.

Skylar shook her head, cutting off her brother."Damon, stop. Let's just-"

This time, she was cut off as Klaus' palm cupped over her mouth, pulling her back against his chest.

He let his double fangs come forward, and his blue eyes turned amber, veins appearing underneath them. Klaus let out a hungry, harsh growl, licking his double fangs before he lowered his face to her neck, stopping inches above her skin.

Damon and Stefan straightened, about to rush toward his sister when Klaus spoke."Look at her. Does she _look_ terrified of _me_ to you?"

The Salvatore brother's paused during their rush to get to their sister as they heard Klaus' question. They shared a confused look before their eyes zeroed in on their sister who wasn't fighting against Klaus. Her eyes were wide but not with fear. Her heart was racing but, again, not because she was scared. In fact, she wasn't trying to cry out for help against Klaus' hand that was still over her mouth. She wasn't clawing at him to try and get free.

She looked worried.

But not for herself, not because Klaus' fangs were near her skin, but because she was looking at her brothers.

As if she were trying to stop them from knowing something.

"Sky?"

Klaus let his hand fall from her mouth, and she wet her dry lips as she stared at her brothers.

When Skylar said nothing, Stefan asked."Was he hurting you?"

She silently shook her head, hands in her back pockets as she glanced behind her at the hybrid before she finally spoke."No, he's never hurt me himself."

"You're not here against your will?"

Skylar, once again, shook her head before answering."No."

"Then why are you here?"

"Other than the fact it's massive and the staff bring you breakfast in bed?"Skylar forced a laugh, trying to bring the attention away from herself."They've got the best shower and-"

Damon interrupted his sister, flashing over to her, shaking her harshly."Sky, why are you here with _him?_ "

Klaus, sensing Skylar's panic as her brother shook her, spoke."Can you blame her for being here, Damon?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You haven't noticed she's been missing for what? 48 hours?"Klaus said, hands settling on Skylar's shoulders where her brother was shaking her, pushing Damon's hands from her."She's smiled more with my family than she has with her own in the last year."

After observing her, Stefan stared at his sister as he came up behind his brother."She's sleeping with him."

Damon stared at his sister before he let out a loud laugh.

He shook his head, nudging his brother."Very funny."

"It's not supposed to be funny; it's true."

Damon glared at his brother, laughter fading."She wouldn't. He tried to kill us, Stef; he almost ruined you when he took you away all summer."

Damon looked at his sister, asking."Right, Sky?"

She didn't reply, just crossed her arms over her chest, not denying anything.

She didn't have to listen to _them_ if they didn't bother to listen to _her_.

"Sky?"

"Just go home, Damon."She sighed, rolling her eyes and beginning to get irritated."Take Stefan, go back with Elena and leave me alone."

Damon's eyes hardened as his gaze flickered between Klaus and Skylar.

The looked Klaus and Skylar shared was the answer he needed.

"You're kidding?"Damon's voice beginning to rise as he glared at his sister."Are you _stupid?_ He ruined our lives!"

Skylar lost her cool as her brother insulted her with no shame at all and she shouted back."No, _Elena_ ruined our lives!"

Damon looked back at Stefan, gesturing to their sister."Can you believe this? Are you going to weigh in at any time?"

Stefan shrugged, hands in his pockets."He's not hurting her and, frankly, I would like to get out of here because I'm not in the mood for more family drama."

"Stef, she's screwing him!"

Stefan sighed, looking at Skylar."Is he forcing you?"

Klaus growled."I'm not a monster."

Skylar shook her head, answering."No, he's not."

"See?"Stefan looked at his brother, shrugging again."If she wants to join the Addams family, that's her business and, while I hate the idea of them doing anything behind closed doors, I don't want to fight with our sister anymore, Damon."

Stefan walked up to his sister, glaring at Klaus for a moment before he patted her shoulder."You can screw up your life however you want because I've done the same thing but don't expect me to come around for Sunday dinners with this dick."

Stefan, acting like her brother for the first time in a long time, leant forward and kissed her temple.

He backed away but not without glaring at Klaus again then looking at his brother."You want to push your only sister away even further? Fine, be my guest."

Without one more word, Stefan left the mansion, slamming the door shut behind him.

Damon glared at his brother before turning around and facing his sister."What does he know? He's still in blood rehab."

"You?"He pointed at his sister, stepping closer and grabbing her."You're coming home with _me_."

She shook her head, trying to wrench her arm from him."No, I'm not. I don't want to be home right now, Damon, because it doesn't _feel_ like home."

"Home isn't here either!"

Damon grabbed her roughly, beginning to drag her towards the exit, picking up her jacket on the way.

Klaus followed, trying to remain calm despite his anger."She said no, Damon!"

Damon, still yanking on his sister, glared over at Klaus."She's _my_ sister which means, however harsh; I have to decide what's right for her whenever she's acting like a nutjob!"

Skylar fought against her brother, shoving him away from her, only to be grabbed by the arm again. She shouted at him, clawing at his arm as his other arm locked around her waist, dragging her towards the door.

"Let go of me!"

Klaus grabbed a nearby piece of wood that had broken from a table, storming over to Damon, a wild look in his eyes."Just say the word, love and I'll-"

"Don't, all right?"Skylar begged Klaus, not wanting her brother hurt."Just let me deal with it."

Klaus squeezed the stake, glaring at Damon but he nodded.

"Sky, don't make me snap your neck."

Skylar pushed at her brother, but he was older and stronger.

"You don't listen to me so why should I listen to you?"

"Skylar, I'm trying to help you!"Damon whispered to her, hurt in his eyes as he looked at her."Okay, I get it, you were right. Elena is not good for me; she's manipulative and destroyed us, and if you come home I won't see her anymore. I screwed up; I get that."

"Damon-"

"Why are you trying to hurt me? You can't seriously go this far to make a _point!_ "

Damon glared at her, pointing at Klaus who was watching, ready for her word to intervene.

"For the first time in my life, something I do isn't about you!"Skylar shouted at him, punching at his chest, angry tears in her eyes."You pushed me away, Damon, _you_ forgot about _me_."

"What? I never forgot-"

"You weren't there when I was bitten and close to death and, it was only what? Ten minutes ago when you noticed I was gone, right?"

"I'm sorry, all right?"Damon sighed, grabbing her hands and kissing the backs of them."I'm sorry. Maybe I did... _maybe_ I did forget about you just for a while, but I'm here now, okay? I'm right here. Please come home, and things can go back to normal. Just me, you and Stef. Just us. Just _family_."

"Fool me once, Damon..."

Damon squeezed her hands, shaking his head."Sky...come on."

She wrenched her hands from his own, looking away from him."Just go home. I need space. I like it here."

Klaus, bored of being quiet, chuckled."Of course, you do, love, my family is quite-"

"Shut up!"Damon shouted at Klaus.

Klaus' smile fell, and his eyes darkened."Remember whose home you're in, mate."

Skylar held up a hand, eyes pleading for Klaus to stay out of it and, grumbling underneath his breath, he sighed and nodded.

"You need space with him?"Damon spat, pointing again at Klaus, his blue eyes boring into his sister's."Matt Donavan, I get, hell even Tyler but Klaus Mikaelson? Do you really think _that_ low of yourself? Are you really that tragic _and_ lonely?"

Inhaling sharply at her brother's harsh words, Skylar's face fell.

Never in her life had her brother spoken to her like that. He was hurt, and when he was hurt, he lashed out, but _never_ at her.

Skylar's eyes filled with humiliated tears and she bit back a sob. Klaus, seeing her expression moved forward to catch her before she broke down but before he could reach her, the sound of groan of pain echoed throughout the foyer.

"Bloody hell!"

Klaus stopped in his tracks, eyes landing on the blood that was dripping to the marble ground. He followed the trail of blood, gaze landing on Damon, who had stumbled backwards, clutching his now broken nose. Skylar stood in the middle of the foyer, tears gone and bitterness in her eyes that Klaus recognised.

Damon stared at his sister, wiping the blood from his face.

Skylar had hit him.

The two siblings shared a look of shock from Damon and anger from Skylar.

Nobody said or made a noise until the sound of a cheer came from the top of the grand staircase.

Klaus looked up to see Kol, Rebekah and Elijah standing above them.

And, as expected, the cheer came from Kol.

"Great right hook, darling."

The three siblings were glaring down at Damon, a murderous look in their eyes.

Elijah, hands in his pocket, nodded towards the exit."I think it's best if you leave, Damon."

Nose now healed, Damon shook his head."Not without my sister, she's coming home with me."

The three siblings jumped down from the top of the grand staircase, landing on the ground next to Klaus. Rebekah stepped closer while Kol flashed over to the door, opening it up with a glare.

Rebekah pushed at Damon's chest towards the door, nail poking at him, making him wince.

"She _is_ home."

Damon tried to fight against the Original sister, but Kol grabbed him by the shoulder, pushing him back toward the exit.

"Sky, you can't be serious. I won't ask again, come home with me."

Elijah came up next to Skylar who was torn between sobbing and anger.

"You're more than welcome here, Skylar."

Elijah draped an arm over Skylar's shoulders, turning her away from her brother as he was forced outside of the mansion, the door shutting behind him. Skylar didn't look back as Damon pounded on the door, shouting her name.

"SKY!...SKYLAR!"

Shaking his head, Kol rolled his eyes, brushing his hands together as he muttered."So dramatic, this does not look good on us."

Elijah led Skylar over to Klaus, looking over at his brother."Go easy on her, Niklaus."

Klaus looked down at the female vampire, tilting his head, sending her a small smile. She looked drained, emotionally and physically. Even though he smiled, he felt sorry for her, but he didn't know how to express it.

But he did _try_.

"I'm tired."

Skylar didn't refuse as Klaus picked her up bridal style, lifting her easily into his arms.

"I've got you."

She rested her head on his shoulder, shutting her eyes and the Original siblings watched as Klaus led her up the staircase.

"Let's get you some rest."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **I hope you liked it because I spent a long time on it. I re-wrote it a lot of times, and I tried to give you all what you wanted.**

 **Skylar isn't embarrassed by her relationship with Klaus; she just wants to have something to herself even if she doesn't like him that much but she does have a strong bond with him. Her brothers have always had their own thing going on and leaving her out so for the first time she's doing something for herself.**

 **What do you want to see?**

 **Anyway, I hope you liked it, and _if you didn't like it, please don't leave a review, it doesn't help._**

 **If you liked it, please leave a review.**


	12. take your world and turn it around

**A/N Thank you all for reviewing!**

* * *

 _ **Are you really that tragic and lonely?**_

Skylar blinked several times as she stared up at the ceiling, shaking her head to try and remove the thought from her mind. Her blue orbs gazed up at the ceiling which she had been looking at for longer than she could remember. It was something she had done for as long as she could remember if she couldn't get to sleep. It usually took her around an hour at the least to doze off, but it wasn't working for her that night.

Her mind wouldn't go to sleep; it wouldn't stop replaying what happened a few hours before. The room was dark apart from the bedside table lamp that was on a dim setting, illuminating the ceiling.

 _Are you really that tragic and lonely?_

Skylar swallowed the lump in her throat as it continued to repeat in her mind.

Her brother had never been that rude to her, and she had never hit him.

What had their family become?

Sighing, she locked her ankles, smoothing down the pyjamas she'd, once again, borrowed from Rebekah. She had been using them for as long as she'd been residing in the Mikaelson home.

Skylar smiled as she remembered the siblings sticking up for her, it had made her feel good; she'd really bonded with them.

Skylar didn't feel alone anymore.

But, still, she couldn't sleep.

Releasing a long breath, Skylar turned onto her side, facing the hybrid next to her. Klaus was fast asleep, head on his pillow and sheets pooled just above his waist. He had stayed with her the entire time before he had fallen asleep, offering to send Kol to beat up Damon for her but she had refused though it was meant as light hearted. It had made her laugh when Kol had piped up from his room, seconding Klaus' offer.

She smiled softly as she remembered it.

If someone was willing to beat up a person for _you_ , they really cared about you.

Skylar's smile faded as her eyes returned to Klaus' whose chest rose and fell every few seconds, different expressions playing out on his face as he dreamed. The Original hybrid looked peaceful and somewhat angelic, something people that feared the notorious hybrid to look like. He seemed to be dreaming happily due to the peaceful look on his face but she knew what devil-like things went on in his head because she had them too.

Skylar moved closer to Klaus from her side of the bed, resting her head on his pillow. They usually slept tangled together after their trysts but that night was the first time they'd been in bed together without their passionate fornication.

The female vampire was almost unsure of how to interact with Klaus if they weren't in a passionate embrace.

She didn't like him.

In fact, she had an intense dislike for him but, even though she'd never admit it, he had been her tower of strength during the confrontation with Damon. She would've broken apart if Klaus hadn't been there and this created a new bond between them. Their sexual bond for one another was strong, it was addictive, but this new bond was confusing, it was something emotional.

Skylar didn't know how to react to that because she still disliked him.

Skylar licked her lower lip before biting down on it as she slowly raised her hand and brushed a curl from Klaus' forehead. She had run her fingers through his hair many times, usually tugging on it but she had never touched his hair _gently_.

Skylar, after brushing back the lock of hair, let her finger trail down Klaus' face, to his cheek before it settled on his jawline. The brunette's fingers danced down his chest then back up until she began to trace the birds and a feather tattoo on his arm and chest, just below his shoulder.

"Pretty, pretty, pretty..."Skylar mumbled as she traced the birds that flew from the feather, fingers tracing the edge of his leather necklaces.

But, just as her fingers inched downwards, closer to his heart, a hand shot up and fingers locked around her wrist.

She didn't gasp as she looked up to see Klaus' green/blue orbs looking down at her. The grip wasn't tight or hurtful; he just held it firmly.

He wasn't angry; he wasn't irritated.

He just simply stared at her.

She offered him a tight smile before simply saying."I can't sleep."

Klaus stared at her for a long few moments, eyes narrowed, as if he were trying to figure out something behind her words.

Then he wrenched on her wrist, hauling her over to him.

His hand moved from her wrist, up her arm, finger tracing along her collarbone, making her heart race up. She heard him release a light sigh, amused at how quickly he could get her to respond to him. His finger traced along the skin of her throat, pausing above her pulse before his hand cupped her cheek.

She glanced at the hand on her cheek before she looked up at the hybrid.

He was still staring down at her, eyes telling her what he wouldn't _dare_ say aloud. He understood the pain of family.

"Sleep, love,"Klaus whispered, fingers lightly drumming against her temple."If I sense anything less than content with you, I'll make it all go away, just like last time."

It was like magic.

Skylar, as Klaus continued to brush his fingers across her skin, let her eyes flutter shut.

She inhaled and exhaled silently as she leant forward, letting her head rest on his shoulder. She waited for the infamously harsh hybrid to push her away but he remained still, fingers still dancing up and down her arm.

Then, as she listened to Klaus' heartbeat, she found herself falling into a deep slumber.

* * *

" _Six foot six he stood on the ground, he weighed two hundred and thirty-five pounds. But I saw that giant of a man brought down to his knees by love..."_

" **Kol, let go!"**

Kol chuckled as he grabbed his sister by her hands, twirling her around in a quick circle before he pulled her into his arms, left hand settling on her hip and his other keeping claim on her right before he began to lead her around the kitchen. Rebekah rolled her eyes as he spun her around, her long blonde hair flying around as Kol sang along to another song he had become obsessed with recently.

" _He was the kind of man that would gamble on luck, look you in the eye and never back up but I saw him crying like a little-whipped pup, because of love..."_

She didn't try to hide her smile as he embraced his mood. While still cocky and mischievous, as a human Kol, before Henrik had died, was like how he was acting in that moment.

He showed more fondness to his family before he had felt like the outsider. It seemed that the more the family was more stable, Kol allowed this side to show in bits and pieces.

But he was still annoying; he was still _Kol_.

""I'm sure he's still intoxicated from last night, Rebekah."

Rebekah scrunched up her face as her brother moved closer as he rocked her."He's still wearing the same clothes and, yes, he stinks of booze."

Finn looked over at his brother from his place at the kitchen counter, tea in hand."Kol? Are you still drunk?"

"Hmmm?"Kol snapped out of his daze as he swayed with his sister, sappy expression telling them that he was still drunk."I met the _loveliest_ woman last night. I was feeling lonely and, as I was passing this nice man he gave me a card. I telephoned the number on my new device and, just like that, I had a lovely woman come and meet me at the bar. We got friendly in the bathroom."

Elijah's head snapped up with worry and disgust."Did you have to pay her?"

"For her ride home. I _am_ a gentleman, Elijah!"Kol replied with a hum."Funny, they're more expensive than I remember."

Elijah rolled his eyes as he sat down, picking up his toast.

"She was an escort."Rebekah sighed, pulling away from her brother."You're so lucky you don't get diseases, brother."

Kol sent her a questionable look but shrugged as Finn passed him a mug of tea.

They all looked up as Skylar entered the kitchen, pulling her hair up into a loose ponytail.

Kol smiled happily, jumping down from his stool before Finn could stop him.

Elijah and Rebekah both let out groans of annoyance.

"Sky!"

Skylar smiled at them, about to join them."Morn-Oh, my God!"

She let out a small squeal as Kol grabbed her by the arms, twirling her around like he did Rebekah, singing off-key once again.

" _You can't see it with your eyes, hold it in your hands but like the wind, it covers our land. Strong enough to rule the heart of any man, this thing called love."_

Skylar's shock died down when Kol's arm wound around her waist, and he thrust out their joined hands and arms before he dramatically began to lead her towards the other end of the kitchen. Then, he turned her around, literally picking her up before he set her down and then began to sway her back and forth.

Skylar mouthed over at the rest of the siblings."Is he drunk?"

They all nodded before returning to their breakfast.

She turned back just in time to catch Kol whispering."Have I mentioned that you're my favourite of Nik's girls?"

She raised her eyebrows, smiling."I am?"

"Yes."He whispered again, leaning closer so that he could whisper into her ear as if he were sharing a deep secret."You don't try to steal him from us, and I haven't seen him smile so much since... _ever_ , actually."

Skylar, honestly touched by his words, returned his smile before she whispered to Kol.

"I like you, too, Kol and I haven't smiled in a long time, either."

His smile made her smile only widen.

Like Klaus, Kol hid behind a smirk, but this had been the first time she had seen Kol genuinely smile.

She let out a laugh as he suddenly dipped her, his singing returning as he picked her up and spun her around once more.

" _It can lift you up never let you down, take your world and turn it around, ever since time nothing's ever been found that's stronger than love..."_

Kol, at the request of Elijah, finally let her go with a huff.

Elijah patted the table, beckoning his brother over."Come and eat your breakfast!"

Kol, as he was when he was always under the influence, rolled his eyes and finally trailed back over to his breakfast, perching himself back onto the stool. Skylar hid her smile, knowing that Kol would probably return to the smug Mikaelson she was fond of because she was similar.

But the moment they'd shared had made her feel relieved because she had found a group of friends with the Mikaelson's and it was nice they accepted her.

The Salvatore sister, at the behest of Rebekah, sat next to the blonde, pouring herself some orange juice.

"Do you always have family breakfast when you're together?"

Rebekah, Kol, Finn and Elijah turned to her as if she asked if they'd met aliens.

Then, at the look from Elijah, the three siblings spoke in unison.

"Breakfast is the most important meal of the day."

Finn, who'd spent nine centuries in a coffin, spoke for the first time she'd ever heard him speak."It was like this a thousand years ago."

Skylar smiled as she listened to them

It was somewhat funny.

The Original family, notorious for their bloodshed and dysfunctional ways, were more stable than her own family.

She couldn't remember the last time she'd had breakfast with her brothers.

"Even if we all hated each other which, honestly, is half of the time, Elijah has always made us sit down and share breakfast."Rebekah said to Skylar, patting her shoulder."No blood, a proper _human_ breakfast, we did it when we were human."

"...if father hadn't beaten Nik so bad he passed out the entire night."

Elijah, Rebekah and even Finn, looked down at Kol's words.

Skylar spoke up after processing Kol's words."No offence but your father sounds like my father. A real dick."

"That's one way to put it, love."

She turned her head to see Klaus sauntering in, already dressed just like the other men while Rebekah and herself were still wearing their pyjamas.

Kol raised his head from the table when Elijah nudged him."Morning, Nik!"

Klaus chuckled as Finn handed him tea, sitting down at the other head, Elijah at the other."Are you morning drunk, little brother?"

Kol, head on the table, sent his brother a thumbs up.

Klaus smirked, nodding."Fantastic!"

Rebekah looked over at Klaus, shaking her head."He had a liaison with an escort last night."

"She was lovely, Nik, she allowed me to-"

Kol was cut off when Rebekah stuffed some bacon into his mouth, wiping her hand on his shirt, the rest of his sentence coming out in muffles.

Rebekah rolled her eyes, saying to Skylar."It's somewhat cute at first, but he soon becomes _annoying_."

Skylar hid her smile as Kol attempted to protest but changed his mind and chewed on the bacon. As the female vampire grabbed her fork, her gaze met Klaus'.

The Original hybrid sent her his signature crooked grin, head tilting as he kept her gaze raising his eyebrows in amusement as he felt obviously heard her heart race up when his eyes flashed amber.

Skylar bit her lip, for some odd reason she enjoyed it when his eyes flashed amber.

But, not wanting to give him the pleasure of knowing that even though she knew he already did, Skylar simply rolled her eyes and focused on her food.

He was already _far_ too egotistical.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **Anyway, I hope you liked it and, i** **f you did and want to read more, _please leave a review._**


	13. they think my lover is strange

**A/N Thank you all for reviewing!**

* * *

 **Later—The Grill**

" **What are we doing here?"**

Klaus held the door to the bar open for Skylar as he replied."This place is a bar, love, what else do you expect we'd come here for apart from a drink?"

"You had a bar built inside of your home."Skylar retorted, walking into the bar and Klaus following behind her."Why would you come here?"

"Well, as much as I love my family, they are a bit mad, and I need a break now and then. Besides, why should I not come to my local bar for a drink?"

"Maybe because it's asking for trouble?"

Klaus let out a chuckle, shaking his head."I create trouble, sweetheart; I don't need to fear it."

The brunette rolled her eyes, hiding her smile.

Klaus walked beside Skylar as they made their way up the steps that led from the tables and booths to the bar. The two passed some that were drunk far too early and got to the bar, Skylar sitting on a stool and Klaus remaining standing. A second later a young man came up, tossing a towel over his shoulder as he looked at the two.

"What can I get ya?"

Skylar opened her mouth to give her order, but Klaus piped up before her."A bourbon for the lovely lady and I'll have the same."

The hybrid met the young man's eyes, compelling him."It'll be on the house, right, mate?"

The young man nodded, giving Klaus a kind smile."Of course."

"Be a good boy and keep them coming."

The bartender nodded, walking away to get their drinks and Klaus turned around to face Skylar, arm on the bar.

"It's the 21st century, y'know," Skylar raised her eyebrows, grabbing the glass when the drinks were served."I can order my own drink."

"I was merely a gentleman, love."

"A gentleman would _pay_."

The Original hybrid leant closer to the female vampire, smiling when his forehead rested against hers."Why would I go through all the nonsense of dinner and a movie if I've already had the pudding?"

She felt his fingers brush underneath his chin before he grasped it, raising her head up to him, thumb tracing her bottom lip. The hybrid leant closer, lips brushing hers, smiling when she inhaled sharply. He moved to kiss her, but that was when his words sunk in and a glare appeared, replacing her dazed look.

She scowled at him, pushing at his shoulders, making him laugh when he stumbled back a few steps.

"I hate you!"

"Oh, you may dislike me, love, but that doesn't stop you from ending up in my bed whenever you're feeling a bit lonely."

Skylar raised her fist, ready to swing for the hybrid but, just before she could punch him, he grabbed her wrist. The Original yanked on her wrist, pulling her up against him so that her body smashed against his. She gasped as he squeezed her fist but not enough to break her bones. His hand moved from her fist to her arm, wrapping it around his neck and his hand settled on her hip.

He tilted his head as her arm remained around his neck and he leant closer, eyes staring into hers. The female vampire hummed as his hand moved to her lower back, keeping her against him.

Skylar swallowed, a breathy sigh spilling from her lips."I _really_ want to punch you..."

Klaus gave her a ghost of a smile, eyes darkening with lust as she arched her body into his.

"I don't doubt it, sweetheart."

Skylar dug her nails into his neck as she leant up, lips brushing against Klaus' softly. His gaze flickered from her eyes to her mouth before he closed the distance between them, lips claiming Skylar's. The Salvatore sister hummed, something she always seemed to do when he kissed her, and her now bloody fingers found themselves in his curls. Their kiss started off as somewhat soft and tender, but when Skylar, demanding more, bit down on his lip, the Original let out a growl of approval and deepened their kiss.

Everything and everyone else began to slip away.

The bartender slowly came up, tapping the bar to gain their attention.

"Uh, guys?"He let out a nervous chuckle, wiping sweat from his forehead."You can't do whatever your doing in here; it's kinda against the health code."

The two didn't seem to notice and continued to kiss.

The bartender rolled his eyes, reaching out and grabbing Skylar's shoulder, trying to turn her to him."Hey, lady? Can you-"

Klaus pulled away an inch, turning his head to the bartender and flashing his eyes, growling.

The bartender instantly let go of Skylar and backed off, holding up his arms."Okay, okay!"

Klaus smirked and chuckled, lips instantly finding Skylar's again.

The two moved to deepen their kiss once again, but someone clearing their throat made them pause.

The two turned their heads at the same time to see Elena standing in front of them; her arms crossed over her chest as she stared at them with a sour look in her brown eyes. The female vampire wet her swollen lips as she let her arms fall back to her sides, the lustful look in her orbs turning hateful as she looked at the doppelgänger.

"Taking your relationship public?"

The Salvatore released a long breath, shaking her head."I'm not in the mood to deal with you right now."

"Do you know what you've done?"Elena ignored Skylar's words as she glared at the two of them."Damon is drowning in drink and Stefan won't talk to him. They won't speak to me."

"I don't think that's got anything to do with us, love."Klaus spoke up, taking a long sip from his drink."I think that's got to do with the roundheel that's playing with their hearts."

Elena blinked, hurt and anger building in her eyes, glowering with Klaus.

"Everyone knows about you two, y'know."Elena hissed, turning back to Skylar, pointing at Klaus."Why do you have to rub it everyone's faces knowing the pain it causes? Does it make you happy to know you're hurting people?"

Skylar sent Elena a harsh grin, picking up her glass."Funny, I remember saying the same things to you."

"I'm not the one in the wrong here. I don't know why you're doing this, Skylar."Elena shook her head, a frown on her face."Why do you want to hurt them so much?"

Skylar didn't reply.

Instead, she smiled gracefully and downed her drink before she flashed toward Elena. The vampire, with all her strength, smashed the glass onto the side of Elena's face, digging the glass into her skin, tearing it downwards so a large slash appeared down her cheek. Elena let out a loud, heart-wrenching scream and tried to pull the glass out of her face.

Skylar's eyes flashed in anger as she tipped Elena's head up with her fingers."Let's see them fall in love with you all over again now that you _don't_ look like Katherine."

Skylar pushed the brunette backwards into a crowd of people who had come to help her. She stepped over the glass and flounced away from the crowd, pushing at people who had gotten in her way.

"We need to get her to a hospital!"

Skylar, almost bumping into Bonnie and Caroline as they entered the bar, not wanting to get her brain fried, entered the bathroom. But part of the reason she didn't want to see anyone was that she didn't want anyone to see her vampire features that had come forward due to her anger.

Skylar stormed into the women's bathroom which was bare due to the screams of Elena that had lured everyone out. The female vampire paced back and forth, hands clenched at her sides and, just as she was about to hit the mirror and anger, the door opened.

She opened her lips to demand the person to leave or to drain them but noticed it was Klaus.

But, instead of shouting at her for damaging the woman whose blood could create his army, he looked amused.

"That's gonna leave a scar, love."

Skylar didn't stop her pacing as she retorted."Aren't you going to scold me for damaging your precious doppelgänger?"

"It's not deep enough to scold you about but surely deep enough to scar her."Klaus replied as he shut the door to the bathroom behind him and leaning against it."I don't care what she looks like, as long as the blood running through her veins remains there until it drain it."

Skylar continued to pace back and forth; her vampire features still visible.

"At least there's someone not enamoured with the bitch."Her blood red eyes and fangs made her look even angrier as she brushed her dark hair from her face."When are you gonna kill her? Can I be there?"

"I'll be sure to give you a front seat."Klaus laughed, straightening from the door as he stepped closer to the Salvatore."Once I drain her for my hybrids, love, I'll deliver Elena's head to you on a silver platter."

Red eyes met his own as Skylar replied."I think that's the sweetest thing someone's ever said to me."

Smiling at her comment, Klaus' hands framed her face, and a serious look appeared on her face."Don't let her get to you; she's just a blip in your immortal life."

Klaus kept his eyes on her blood red vampire ones before he leant down and met her lips with his own once again. The female vampire almost gasped in shock as Klaus pecked her lips tenderly as if he were trying to comfort her through a simple kiss.

The two stood silently for second after the kiss until Klaus' eyes opened again, his green/blue eyes searching her own, a small smile on his face. Skylar, confused by his smile, opened her mouth to ask why he was smiling but was stopped when her tongue felt no fangs, just her human teeth.

Her human face had come forward.

Klaus' kiss had quelled her rage.

Klaus didn't look smug; he didn't brag about it. Instead, he just smiled at her, something that surprised her.

Skylar returned Klaus' smile before she whispered, a hungry look in her eyes.

"Love?"

Then, before he could process what was happening, he was pushed back against the door.

Klaus, startled, stumbled for a second before he gathered himself. His eyes widened slightly as fingers curled in the lapel of his jacket and he was pulled down. The Original was surprised once more as Skylar claimed his lips with her own as if she were hungry for something that only he could give.

The Salvatore released a moan as Klaus regained his composure, returning the kiss and taking control, just how she liked it. The hybrid grabbed her hands, winding them around his neck and he deepened the kiss as he pulled her closer up against him which caused her to arch up into him.

The two broke apart a moment later, Klaus' smirk returning as she tugged at his hair.

"You're telling me all I had to do was be nice and i'd get this reaction?"

Skylar smiled against his lips, hand on the back of his neck.

Klaus felt his heart race again.

Her smile was genuine and, for some reason, he wanted to see it again.

"Uh-huh."She nodded, fingers tangled in his curls."Don't be too nice, though; it ruins the whole bad boy vibe I like."

Klaus raised his eyebrows in amusement, retorting."Noted."

Skylar returned his grin before it faded.

"Klaus?"

He hummed, silently telling that she had his attention.

"Can we go home now?"

The Original released a breathy laugh before he nodded."As you wish."

He turned, offering the Salvatore his arm and she took it without a second thought.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **If you would like to read more of this story, please leave a review.**


	14. before you, i had nowhere to run to

**A/N Thank you all for reviewing!**

* * *

 **In her almost-sleep daze, Skylar's lips curved up into a dreamy smile.**

 _The vampire, with all her strength, smashed the glass onto the side of Elena's face, digging the glass into her skin, tearing it downwards so a large slash appeared down her cheek._

 _Elena let out a loud, heart-wrenching scream and tried to pull the glass out of her face._

Skylar's blue eyes fluttered as she began to feel herself fall into a slumber.

She turned around onto her side, palm underneath her cheek, one leg out of the sheets and one inside. She was either too hot or too cold so with that position she was just right. The female vampire shut her eyes again, replaying the event from the day before. She never grew tired of it.

Skylar released a long sigh and, just as she was about to drop off into a dream-filled state, she suddenly heard something other than Klaus' light snoring.

"Father, stop lashing me!"

The Salvatore frowned and listened out for anything else but just heard light snoring.

Then, just as she shut her eyes again, the female vampire heard a mumbling again, this time, it sounded somewhat panicked. It was as if a small child was pleading for something.

"I am _not_ weak!"

Her eyes snapped open once again, and she turned around to Klaus' side. Her gaze landed on the hybrid and, instead of seeing his usual peaceful sleeping state, his expression was one of child-like fear. His hand was clutching the sheet, balling it up into his fist as if he were trying not to cry out in pain.

The need to sleep escape Skylar and she watched the Original.

The usual smug, fearless and self-assured Klaus Mikaelson was having a flashback _within_ a nightmare.

A flashback of his step-father beating him, something she'd heard he'd done too many times.

Skylar swallowed and, as she watched Klaus, it reminded her of the fear she'd had toward her own father.

 _Her father folded his belt after tearing it off, and he stalked toward her, anger in his eyes._

" _You stupid girl."_

 _Skylar fought her tears as she backed away, shaking her head."Father, I was trying to help Damon!"_

" _His punishments are for him to learn. You are not helping him learn."_

 _Her father raised his hand, fingers locked around it and he rushed toward her. She tried to run away from him but found herself falling against the wall behind her. She slapped her hands against the wall as if she could fall through it._

" _Father, please!"_

 _Skylar's tears escaped her as her father brought down the belt._

" _Father, don't-"_

 _She fell to the ground, screaming as the belt hit the back of her leg. She hit the floor, fingers curling into fists as her father brought the belt down again._

 _She bit her lip to stop the tears, trying to stop herself from crying out_

Skylar blinked, snapping out of her mind and her gaze settled on Klaus again. His chest was rising and falling, head snapping to the side as he tried to control his flashback. She inhaled sharply to stop her own emotions about her past as she watched him.

Skylar shifted closer to the Original, hand resting on his shoulder as if trying to lend him some of her strength as comfort. He flinched, and she pulled her hand back, settling it by her side.

She couldn't wake him.

If she woke him, he'd know that she'd witnessed the big, bad Original hybrid suffering from a nightmare and he'd lash out. She had done the same in her past if someone she'd brought home had witnessed her showing weakness. Skylar wanted to help him, to wake him up with him knowing that she'd seen him having a nightmare.

She couldn't leave him trapped in there.

He needed to feel in _control_.

Skylar tilted her head, trying to think of something before something came to mind.

The female vampire kicked aside the sheets on top of her and got onto her knees. The Salvatore sister looked down at the hybrid who was still shaking slightly.

For the first time, Skylar Salvatore felt _empathy_ for Klaus Mikaelson.

Skylar moved closer to the hybrid, and she shifted so that she was sitting on top of him, legs at each side of the Original.

She settled down on top of him, hands settling on his shoulders.

Then, she leant down and pressed her lips gently against his, just like he had done to her in the Grill bathroom to calm her down. She pulled back an inch then returned her lips to his, planting short pecks on his mouth.

He released a low moan, brain slowly beginning to work out of the dream once more.

"Klaus?"

She felt him shift slightly underneath her.

"Hmmm?"

Skylar moved her mouth away from his and peppered kisses along his cheek, moving to his jawline where she nipped lightly.

The Original below her let out another groan.

Skylar rolled her hips against him, nails moving from his shoulders to his neck and she scratched lightly.

Less than a second after her movements, she was straightened as Klaus shot up, his eyes wide. He panted as he recovered from his flashback/nightmare, looking around to make sure that he wasn't still stuck in his own personal hell.

"What the-"

Skylar, pretending not to notice his traumatised reaction, placed her hands on his shoulders and smiled down at the hybrid she was sitting on.

She arched her eyebrow, licking her bottom lip as she grinned at him."Oh, goodie, you're up."

Klaus, finally noticing her straddling him, looked up at her. He, like her, feigned not having just came out of a vivid memory that had turned him into an emotional state.

"What's happening?"He narrowed his eyes, observing her."What did you see?"

She leant closer to him, rubbing her nose against Klaus'.

The female vampire pressed a hand to his chest, pushing him back down onto the bed.

"I was dreaming about the time you got your puppy to bite me."Skylar said as she kept her hand on Klaus' chest to keep him down."Do you know that you dream when you first get bitten? I dreamt about the most terrifying of things like waking up in the middle of the ocean without my daylight ring or Elena living until she was eighty."

The female vampire ran her tongue along her teeth as she heard Klaus' heart race."Then I got to the stage where the boring dreams turned into something more exciting. But it's something in between a dream-like state and _reality_."

The panicked look slowly began to drain from Klaus' eyes as he stared up at the female vampire. He titled his head, somewhat curious as she spoke to him, her voice pulling him away from the sound of Mikael's.

"Do you wanna know what my mind conjured up, Klaus?"

His nod was her response.

She smiled as she noticed this and grabbed his hands, settling them on her waist."In the state between my dreams and reality, I spent nearly two hundred years searching for someone to live up to their promises. They told me that they could meet my expectations, that they could show me what the definition of a man was. "

"They would storm into the nearest bar and pick a fight with the largest man there, and if they won, they turned to me like a child would if they believed they'd gotten a question right. But it wasn't about _physical_ strength. It was about the thought of him walking into a room and eyes turning to him as if to _know_ that he was the most powerful one there."

Skylar tiptoed her fingers up the side of his head until they stopped.

She tapped his temple softly, keeping his eyes on her."It was all in there. Then, one day, I saw that happen, it all came together. I saw a man with eyes that could make millions bow before him and a crooked smile that made every woman's heart race."

Her hand moved down his cheek then down his chest until she raised it. Skylar placed her hand over her heart, a giggle spilling from her lips as she moved closer to him, lips brushing Klaus' ear as she whispered.

"He walked with the confidence that showed everyone in the room that he was king and, just like I spent my life wanting, they knew that. They knew who he was without asking and they knew their place."

Skylar tilted her head, grinning when she saw the darkness return to Klaus' eyes. The terrified child disappeared, and instead, he was replaced by the hybrid that wasn't afraid anymore.

"He was the hybrid king whose name made the entire world _quake_ with fear."

Klaus shot up, and she smirked at him as a growl ripped from his throat.

"Is that so, love?"

"Uh-huh."She nodded, hand cupping his cheek in her hand as she leant forward, lips brushing his."He was exhilarating. He _exceeded_ my expectations."

Klaus chuckled, hands grasping her bottom and pulling her against him, green/blue eyes staying on hers as she moved against him.

"And who might that all mighty man be?"

Skylar tapped her index finger against Klaus' chin, purring to him."I'm sure you know."

His eyes flashed amber as another growl came from him, one of approval.

He smirked at her, and she could see that the Klaus she knew had returned.

He wasn't a scared little child anymore.

Her hands framed his face as she pressed closer to him, keeping her eyes on his amber ones. The two moved together as she rocked against him, forehead against his, inching closer to his lips.

She smiled, lips moving towards his but he pulled back at the last minute, leaving her hanging.

Klaus snarled, making a shiver run up her spine.

Skylar met his gaze again, and she stroked his cheek, playfully poking at his dimple as she mentally captured his grin.

"There he is."

Klaus smirked at her again before his lips claimed hers roughly.

As the two kissed, they failed to notice the bedroom door silently closing.

Outside of Klaus' room stood Elijah, Kol and Rebekah.

The second eldest brother's task was to calm his brother's every full moon because Klaus would have nightmares concerning Mikael. Elijah, since his mind was as strong as Klaus', was able to go into the hybrid's mind and take his mind elsewhere.

But it seemed that Skylar had found her own way to soothe Klaus.

She reminded him of how far he had come from the little boy who would feel weak by his father. Klaus had never been weak in Elijah's mind, but that hadn't stopped his brother from feeling that way.

She reminded him of the man he had become.

The king.

Elijah stood outside with a small, fond smile on his face.

Rebekah and Kol, who had caught him in his task, stood next to him.

Kol chuckled, crossing his arms over his chest."I think she's beginning to _like_ the bastard."

Rebekah grinned, hands on her hips as she stated."I believe _he's_ starting to like _her_."

Elijah nodded with his own laugh, looking somewhat reassured.

"If they can handle each other at their worst, they're good for one another."

The three siblings smiled at each other before they walked away from Klaus' door.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **I just wanted to give you a chapter about Skylar helping Klaus at his worst since he had done it for her. We all know that Klaus would never let any weakness show and would grow defensive even if those closest to him saw it. So I came up with this, and I hope you liked it.**

 **They're getting closer, even if they don't see it.**

 **If you would like to read more of this story, _please leave a review._**


	15. kiss me like you wanna be loved

**A/N Thank you all for reviewing!**

* * *

" _ **Gotta make a move to a town that's right for me, town to keep me movin', keep me groovin' with some energy..."**_

Skylar hummed loudly along to the music, turning it up as she gyrated around the front room, a bottle of Klaus' most expensive whisky in hand. She jumped from foot to foot, taking a large swig of the alcohol patting her hand against her thigh to the beat of the music. The female vampire tipped her head back as she spun around, turning on her heel before she danced around the armchair. Her fingers tiptoed over the back of the chair, the brunette cocking her hip as she sipped on the whisky again.

"Why do you do this?"

Skylar tugged on Rebekah's hand, spinning the blonde around before she smiled."It's fun. You said you had a rough day at school-"

"Because Caroline is a bitch that tried to trip me up."Rebekah cut in.

"Yes."Skylar nodded, handing the blonde the bottle."I'm cheering you up."

Rebekah didn't hide her smile as Skylar jumped up and down, making the blonde copy her and, finally the blonde gave in.

"See? Fun."

Rebekah pouted, seeing herself in the mirror as she and Skylar almost tripped up."We look silly."

"Who cares?"

She failed at the moonwalk before jumping up onto the coffee table, swirling the liquid around the bottle.

"See?"She pointed at Rebekah with a smile."Silly!"

Rebekah rolled her eyes again but swayed as the younger female danced on the coffee table.

The brunette flew through the air as she lunged over to the armchair, grabbing Rebekah and used her vampire speed to kick the back of the chair back of it and the two giggled. Rebekah and Skylar also fell to the ground, backs hitting the cushions and, for the first time since she'd known her, Skylar saw the teenage girl in the Original.

"Wheee!"

Skylar smiled when she heard a laugh from behind her, and she turned around to see Kol gliding into the room. The Original was dressed in his loungewear and, going by his unkempt hair; it was clear that the reason he'd been upstairs all day was because he had a guest in his room.

Rebekah and Skylar got up, their smiles still on their faces.

"Looks like you're almost finished."He smirked at them, taking out another bottle of whisky from behind his back, nodding at the half empty bottle in Skylar's hand."I found this in Elijah's underwear drawer!"

Rebekah frowned, confused.

"What were you doing in his underwear drawer?"

Kol shrugged, unscrewing the top and taking a long sip."He keeps my car keys in there whenever he thinks i've misbehaved."

The Original spun around as he sauntered further into the room."Do you always have a dance party when you've got no company?"

Skylar shrugged."It's a Salvatore tradition."

" _Well, I talk about it, talk about it. Talk about it, talk about it, talk about, talk about talk about movin'. Gotta move on, gotta move on, gotta move on!"_

"You have horrible taste in music."

Skylar shook her head, placing down the bottle."Not mine. It's Finn's phone I took."

Kol's smile just grew before he let out a loud laugh."Finn? You're telling me that Finn listens to this?"

Rebekah shrugged, kissing her teeth before she replied."It seems that we don't know everything about out brother."

Kol shrugged and switched off the music but, just as he went to pick up the chair he heard a knock on the door. The three vampires frowned in confusion, knowing that there wasn't a reason for anyone to be knocking.

Rebekah finally got sick of the silence and swatted her brother."Get it."

Kol rolled his eyes at his sister, flashing over to the door and opening it up. He smirked, hoping to see a young female but it faded as his gaze landed on a young looking man with sandy blonde hair and green eyes.

The two stared at each other until Kol got bored."Yes? Who are you?"

The young man cleared his throat, hands in his pockets before he smiled."I'm here for Rebekah."

Rebekah's face lit up, and she smiled, strutting over to the door."Oh, Louis!"

He smiled at her."Are you ready to go?"

She nodded, trying to leave the mansion but Kol stepped in front of her, shoving her backwards.

"Kol!"

Kol instantly glared at the young man as his gaze landed on Rebekah."Rebekah, why is he here?"

"He asked me out."

"Well i'm asking you in, but you have no choice. My sister does not date."He smirked at the young man, offering him a wink."Goodbye now."

He slammed the door in Louis' face, making Rebekah gasp.

"Kol!"

Kol frowned, dragging his sister away from the door."What?"

The two began to bicker and Skylar, knowing better than to get involved, walked away and flashed up the grand staircase. She smiled as she heard a vase being smashed, clearly Rebekah's doing, and the two siblings continued their bickering of how Kol acted like a caveman.

"He was nice!"

"He was nice as he tried to get into your knickers. You don't date, sister, not until you're twenty."

Rebekah gasped, making Skylar giggle as she reached the top of the staircase."I'm always going to be seventeen!"

Kol was clearly smirking as he responded."I know."

The female vampire didn't hear the rest of the argument as she walked down the hallway that led to Klaus' study. He had two, one downstairs and one on the second floor. She had realised it was because of the bickering that happened so he found two safe places to go to.

Skylar didn't bother to knock as she entered the study, shutting the door behind her.

She knew what was coming when a growl came from the hybrid.

Klaus' head snapped up, an angry look in his eyes."I said-"

"Don't growl at me; it's rude."Skylar waved a hand, slowly wandering further into the study."You've been up here all day."

The brunette trailed her fingers over the paintings on the wall as well as the fancy looking decorations scattered around.

Klaus kept his gaze on the papers in front of him, pen in his hand.

"I have work to do."

"Don't you have hybrids to do that?"She asked, walking around the desk and standing over the Original."You were gone when I woke up."

When he didn't reply, she grabbed the pen from his hand, tossing it aside."Klaus?"

The hybrid slowed down his writing long enough to speak.

"Elijah and Finn have been around. You're not alone."

He gave her a serious but soft look. He knew that feeling alone was a soft spot for her since her brothers had somewhat abandoned her.

She smiled, shaking her head.

"I'm not alone. I had a nice day with them. We had lunch. Elijah's a good cook and Finn has some good jokes."She poked his shoulder with an arched eyebrow, sitting on the edge of his desk."But you've been up here all day; you left soon after breakfast."

Klaus looked up, a glint of amusement in his eyes.

"Are you saying that you _missed_ me, love?"

Skylar rolled her eyes, placing her hand by her side again.

She shook her head defiantly."No."

He leant back in his chair, crossing his arms over his chest. He stared at her for a long moment; eyebrows raised, and she glared at him for just as long. They stared at each other until Skylar released an annoyed sigh and broke eye contact.

"Fine. I...noticed that you weren't around but I did _not_ miss you!"She emphasised that she wasn't yearning for his company."You're like a stray cat. I feed you; you keep coming back until one day you don't. I noticed that you didn't come for your food and wondered where you were."

The Original quirked an eyebrow before he chuckled, straightening in his chair.

"Nice to know that you notice me, sweetheart."

A smirk crawled across his lips as he looked up at her.

She scowled at him, shaking her head.

"Don't do that!"

He frowned, confused."Do what?"

"That crooked smile thing when you're smug."Skylar nudged at his chair with her foot, drumming her fingers on the desk."It's annoying."

Klaus cocked his head, the smirk remaining and she glowered at the Original.

He expected another jibe hurled at him but Skylar's next move made his smile fall.

The female vampire flashed over to him, and she lowered herself onto his lap.

The Original had to put down his foot harder on the floor to stop his desk chair from either falling or roll backwards. His surprised expression was still noticeable as the female before Skylar's descended on Klaus', hands cupping his face in her hands. Klaus didn't respond for a few seconds as he processed what had happened but when she nipped at his bottom lip, the Original collected himself. He kissed her back with fervour, lips moving against hers in a possessive manner.

She kissed him for a moment before pulling away, breathing in much-needed air."I missed that."

He grinned up at her, lips brushing Skylar's as he noticed the darkness in her eyes.

Skylar returned his smile before her lips latched onto his cheek, moving towards his jawline where she bit firmly, smiling at him when she heard a growl leave him.

His smile softened as he read in between her words. She'd missed him and, for some reason, he found himself liking that. Klaus' eyes trailed over her face before he leant up. His lips found hers when she pecked his jawline, his hands keeping her on top of him as her legs settled on either side of his body. Her body pressed against his, her hands finding the Original's hands, moving them from her hips to her bottom.

Skylar hummed as he bit into the flesh of her bottom lip harsh enough to draw blood. She moved against him as his tongue swept along her lip, licking up the blood. Their lips met again, their kiss turning more harsher and passionate as Klaus' fingers itched up her shirt, his intentions to pull it off clear.

Her lips left his, and she straightened in his lap, sitting up on her knees long enough to pull off the shirt. She brushed back her hand, lower half of her body grinding against the Original. Her eyes fluttered as Klaus' hands moved down her body, making her skin tingle and body heat up.

She almost whimpered in need as his eyes flashed amber once his fingers hooked into her jeans, pulling her body against his before he tilted his head up again, lips finding Skylar's.

Skylar grabbed his hands, wrapping them around her. They enclosed around her body, keeping her against him. She moaned as his hand moved up her back, thinking what she'd never say aloud.

She arched up into him, lips leaving Klaus' mouth claimed the skin of her chest.

She'd missed being near him.

"Klaus?"

He pulled away from her skin for a moment and, when she looked down, her eyes met his.

He didn't respond, but his eyes told her that he was listening.

"Don't, uh...don't lock yourself away for so long, okay? It's boring when you're not around."

Klaus looked at her for a long moment after her words.

He knew what she was saying, and her eyes told him not to say aloud what she meant.

The Original squeezed her hips, kissing her bare shoulder.

"I'll try my best, love."

Skylar offered him a small smile, which he returned before she kissed him softly.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it!**

 **If you want to see another chapter, _please leave a review._**


	16. i am all yours, i am unmanned

**A/N Thank you all for reviewing!**

* * *

" **Sky, this is like the _twentieth_ time i've called you not to mention the _hundred_ texts you haven't read. I'm pissed, but I don't blame you 'cause I was a dick. I don't blame you for punching me, either even though it hurt like a bitch."**

Damon anxiously drummed his fingers against the glass in his hand as he tried to keep his tone calm. He was ready to make demands or use his charm, but he knew that wouldn't work. Not on Skylar. She knew her brother, and she was just, if not more, stubborn than Damon was.

His impulsive and selfish ways had gotten him into his mess; it wasn't getting him out of it.

"I'm sorry, all right? I'm sorry that I made a scene and that I hurt your feelings. I was just upset that I drove you to that hybrid ass."

Damon released a wry chuckle as he shook his head, suddenly realising the mess they were in."I know it's hypocritical 'cause of my choices in partners, but it's kinda sick to think of your sister with any man, especially Klaus _freaking_ Mikaelson."

Damon spat out the hybrid's name like it physically made him sick just saying it, and it did. He despised Klaus with each part of him. The hybrid had destroyed his brother, threatened his friends and family and now he had his sister in his bed.

But, despite that, Damon knew speaking his thoughts would drive his sister further away.

Damon tightened his grip on his glass to try and compose himself before he carried on.

"Anyway, this isn't about your choice in partners; it's about you and me. I'm sorry, _really sorry_ , and all I want is the chance to talk. Just talk to me. Please."

Damon shut his eyes as he began to pace, finally realising just how empty his home was.

There was no Stefan was scolding him for his impish ways; his little brother had left after their fight and Damon hadn't heard or seen him. There was no Skylar was making him pancakes whenever he'd had a hangover and mothering him.

There was nothing, just Damon wandering around constantly drunk and feeling sorry for himself.

It wasn't home.

Damon finally opened his eyes, swallowing the lump in his throat.

"We're _family_ , Sky. Remember? From womb to tomb. J-Just get back to me, all right?"

Damon released a long, shaky breath, his voice cracking. _"Please."_

Damon opened his mouth to mumble the three words he hadn't said to his sister in a long time but his time was up. The voicemail cut off, and Damon swore underneath his breath as he locked his phone and tossed it onto the couch.

The eldest Salvatore sibling brought the rim of the glass to his mouth, gulping down the last of it.

As he swallowed, he looked over at the painting hanging above the fireplace. He remembered huffing and protesting about the painting, but he'd kept it all those years. He'd kept it in his car for a long time, only taking it out two years after returning to Mystic Falls.

Stefan and Skylar, sitting down in front of Damon with his hands on their shoulders, stared back at him. Skylar smiled happily, hair falling loosely in ringlets while Stefan, hair slicked back perfectly, gazed at his sister affectionally. Damon stood behind them protectively, holding onto them and wearing a grin.

Damon stared at the painting for a long moment before he turned and walked away, a forlorn look on his face.

"I _love_ you."

* * *

" **Bloody hell!"**

Four pairs of eyes followed Rebekah as she strutted into the kitchen, handbag in hand and a forced on her face. They all shared a look as she rounded them to get to her seat. Klaus prepped himself to scold his sister for not getting in contact the night before. She'd been out all night without a word to her brothers, and he didn't like it.

But, just as he opened his mouth to give a lecture, Elijah held up his hand.

"It's almost seven, Rebekah; you were almost late for breakfast."Elijah scolded, clicking his tongue as he brought the rim of his cup to his mouth."We've been worried."

Rebekah fought the urge to roll her eyes as she took her seat after taking off her jacket. She hid her face from her brother's, knowing that they'd be able to read her well.

"I'm _sorry_ , all right?"

Elijah just nodded and returned his attention to his breakfast, as did Finn. But, Kol and Klaus continued to observe their sister. The female Original didn't seem to give anything away as she accepted recently buttered toast from Finn.

But when she tucked her hair behind her ears, they noticed the redness around her eyes.

Kol and Klaus shared a look before the younger brother straightened in his seat, hands meeting in front of him.

Klaus copied Kol, casually asking."Where have you been all night, Rebekah?"

Rebekah's head snapped up, but she said nothing.

"Yes, where have you been?"Kol raised his eyebrows curiously as his sister took a bite of her toast, happily munching away."What is the name of the boy we have to kill?"

Rebekah hurled a glare at Kol, sneering at him.

"Shut up, Kol; there is no boy. Not anymore!"

Rebekah slammed her hand down on the table, almost breaking it in half.

The brothers soon became worried as Rebekah's eyes glassed over.

They all sat up straighter, Finn pulling Rebekah into his side since he was closest. It was almost awkward, but once she snuggled into him, it soon became affectionate.

"What's wrong?"

Rebekah shook her head, refusing to say anything as she looked anywhere but her family.

Klaus let out a long breath, leaning forward and catching her eyes."'Bekah, love, talk to us."

Her lower lip quivered and, when Elijah smiled softly at her, she broke.

"You know i've been organising the annual party for school. It's a themed one, and it was all going well."Rebekah answered, a tight smile on her lips before it faded as a tear slipped down her cheek."I was taking the boy Kol scared off, but he doesn't want to go with me anymore."

The brothers all shared looks, torn between murderous and sorrow for their sister. She had been so chipper about the dance, she had planned every part of it, they'd never seen her so happy.

Elijah handed her his handkerchief, softly asking."Why not?"

Rebekah sniffed, looking down at her hands."I don't know. He just said I wasn't the girl he thought I was."

Klaus' eyes flashed amber, but he swallowed the anger long enough to reach over and take Rebekah's hand.

"I knew I shouldn't have let him near you. I was-"

Elijah sent his brother a look, shaking his head."Niklaus, now is not the time for you to say I told you so."

Kol nodded in agreement, giving Klaus a lopsided smirk."Yeah, Nik, wow. It's called compassion."

"Shut up, Kol."

"Both of you shut up."Elijah calmly ordered, making Klaus roll his blue eyes before he turned to his sister."Rebekah, i'm sure you can take another boy to the dance."

"No! He said it in front of everyone. Elena laughed at me! Elena Gilbert laughed at me."Rebekah whispered, inhaling sharply."Why can't I kill her again?"

"She hasn't got much to laugh about."Klaus mumbled, jaw clenching as he twirled the knife around his fingers."The only person Elena can go as is _Scarface_."

Rebekah huffed out a laugh, dabbing at her eyes and cheeks with the handkerchief.

"It's ruined. I can't even show my face at the party I put so much effort into."

"I'll go."Klaus suddenly said, squeezing the knife, so tightly that blood began to drip onto the table."I'll go-"

Elijah shook his head as he cut in.

"No, Niklaus. If you go, it'll be bloodshed, not a party."

Klaus just shrugged while Elijah turned back to his sister, rubbing her arm comfortingly.

"While I do not usually fancy attending a bash where there will no doubt be intoxicated and titillated teenagers, I will attend for you, and if it makes you happy, i'll even allow you to dress me up."

Rebekah looked over at her brother hopefully.

"Really?"

Elijah looked regretful at the suggestion, but Rebekah's hopeful look broke down those walls."Really."

Rebekah sent Elijah a loving smile as she wiped away her tears."Thank you."

Kol let out a whistle, glancing at the poster, always willing to follow where there would be drunk women."I'll drive you and, if you want, i'll even show some support."

He noticed Rebekah giving him a pointed look and gave her his best innocent smile."For you, of course!"

"Yes, i'm sure you're _all_ about supporting your sister."Elijah moved the poster out of view of Kol's eyes and asked."What's the theme?"

Rebekah giggled happily, and her brothers were unable to hold back their smiles. While they thought of Rebekah wanting to be normal and go to school, they supported her. She was the baby, after all, and their sister.

"Everyone is expected to come as famous figures of the past."

Kol gave a hearty chuckle and shrugged, leaning back in his seat, arms over his chest.

"That's easy."

Rebekah quirked an eyebrow in interest, looking over at Kol."Oh, really? Who are you coming as?"

"Well, you said the person has to be important? Famous and revered?"Kol asked, and when Rebekah nodded in confirmation, he let out a chuckle."Isn't it obvious i'll be going as _myself?_ "

Kol smirked to himself as he heard Rebekah, Klaus and Elijah inhale sharply.

They should've expected that.

The three siblings shut their eyes for a second, rolling their eyes in unison before they just shook their heads. Rebekah muttered insults under her breath while Elijah and Klaus hid their smirks.

Finn eyed his siblings for a moment before he released a mocking chuckle that startled his family.

"How couldn't you lot not have known that was coming?"Finn mumbled to himself, shaking his head as he stirred his tea, squeezing the teabag against the side."I've been locked in a box for nine hundred years, and even _I_ knew that was coming."

Finn looked down at his food again as his siblings turned their heads toward him, both insulted and impressed.

Rebekah let out an impressed giggle."I think that's what people these days call a _burn_."

"Hey, Nik, who were you planning to go as?"Kol suddenly asked, sending Klaus a smirk."Teen Wolf?"

Klaus sent a glare to both Rebekah and Finn, a scowl on his face.

"Silence, both of you. How do you even know about that? You've been locked in a box for over a century."

His family just laughed as Klaus petulantly threatened to make them suffer. He scowled, biting back a smile that threatened to expose his contentment. He had missed the bickering, all the more now that Finn was beginning to take part in the family squabbles.

Klaus felt her presence before he saw her and he turned his head just in time to catch sight of Skylar step off the last stair of the grand staircase.

He didn't know when it started, but he was able to sense whenever the Salvatore sister was near. He had that with his siblings, but with Skylar it was different. With his family, he could almost smell the blood they shared. But with Skylar, it was much more intimate; a shiver would run throughout his body, his fingers would tingle, and the wolf inside of him would howl.

Skylar's lips curved up when she saw the hybrid, and he responded with an almost fond smirk.

Skylar's smile fell as she saw Rebekah, who, despite her smile, seemed still upset.

"I, uh, heard about Elena."Skylar said, pointing at the ceiling."Hard to miss."

Rebekah just hummed in response, still embarrassed by her tears.

"I know I can't come because Damon might make a scene and wreck the whole night but, if it makes you feel better, i'll come costume shopping with you. There's a good store about an hours drive away; Damon once held a similar party. We'll find you one so amazing and gorgeous that it'll put Elena to shame."

Rebekah perked up at the suggestion, and she smiled at Skylar."Really?"

"Yeah, it'll be fun."Skylar grinned back at Rebekah, grabbing a piece of toast."You'd make an _exquisite_ Marilyn Monroe if you ask me."

The brothers watched on with a soft look as Rebekah's smile grew. Rebekah had never mixed well with other women through the years; she'd never really had a friend. Klaus knew he was to blame for that but he wasn't regretful of it, nobody had been good enough for his sister, even a platonic friend.

But when he witnessed Skylar and Rebekah interact, he couldn't help but want his sister to keep that smile.

"And, if it makes you feel better, i'll make Damon's night hell for you since you can't be there because of him."

Skylar nodded, smile growing."It's a deal."

Skylar took a bite out of her toast, finally noticing Klaus' smile.

She swallowed, giving him a puzzled look."What?"

"Didn't miss me too much, did you, love?"

"Oh, yes, I almost staked myself the _five minutes_ you've been gone."She dryly retorted, rolling her eyes as Klaus just raised his eyebrows in amusement."I wouldn't know what to do without you spending ten minutes deciding what man necklace you're gonna wear every morning."

Entertained, Klaus cocked his head in amusement, fingers drumming against his cup.

"Now, now, love, harsh words like that might get you _punished."_

Skylar met Klaus' gaze for a moment, tongue running along her teeth as she seemed to ponder his words."Is that a promise or a threat?"

Rebekah made a disgusted sound as she witnessed Klaus and Skylar making lingering eye contact.

The female Original scowled at them, quipping fondly."Ugh, get a room!"

Kol spoke almost too quickly, as if he already had something improper to say in his mind."They used yours last night, sister."

Rebekah's eyes went wide, and she swatted at her brother who almost tumbled off of his seat when he tried to evade it.

"Kol!"

"What? Someone has to use that bed of yours for a particular activity, and you clearly aren't."

The two siblings began to bicker, something that was quickly stopped when Elijah cleared his throat.

"That is _enough!_ "Elijah firmly said, and even Klaus hid behind his cup as Elijah glowered."We will not have such smutty topics at breakfast."

Rebekah pouted, glaring over at Kol."He started it!"

"I don't care; i'm _finishing_ it!"

He glared at the two youngest Originals who instantly returned to their food and seats. Skylar looked impressed as Kol went silent, munching on his bacon while Rebekah rolled her eyes, looking at her nails.

"Does your family breakfast tradition involve bickering?"Skylar asked as she filled her cup, damp hair tied up."I was able to hear you lot from the shower."

Elijah _chose_ to ignore the fact that Klaus had entered the kitchen _minutes_ before Rebekah with damp hair _and_ a smile that could only be described as lascivious.

"Thinking about yours truly in the shower are we?"Kol sent a roguish smirk to Skylar before he looked to his brother." _Jealous_ , Nik?"

Elijah put his head in his hands, looking at a loss as he shook his head.

Rebekah bit her lip, hoping for drama, as she clutched her cup in her hands.

Shockingly, Klaus didn't take the bait.

Instead, the family witnessed him leering at Skylar with an impish grin before he met Kol's gaze."If you come up with _anything_ I need to be jealous of, _little_ brother, let me know."

Elijah hid his laugh behind his hand, but it was clear by his shaking shoulders that he was amused. Rebekah almost pouted as Klaus quietly returned to his breakfast, obvious there would be no fight.

"No fun."

Kol looked almost impressed yet sulky as he nursed his tea.

Finn cleared his throat as he looked up from his paper, offering his brother a calm smile.

"I believe the term for what you just suffered is called a _burn_ , Kol."

Kol loured at his eldest brother, pout still visible.

"I preferred it when you seethed in _silent_ resentment."

* * *

 _ **"** **We're family, Sky. Remember? From womb to tomb. J-Just get back to me, all right?"**_

Skylar visibly winced as she heard her brother's voice crack before he emotionally appealed. _"Please."_

The female vampire let her phone drop onto the sink counter, and she inhaled and exhaled sharply as she attempted to control her emotions. But she was unable to. Skylar's eyes filled with tears, her reflection going blurry before the tears began to fall. The brunette bit down on her bottom lip to stop the sobs as she tried to regain her composure.

She moaned sheepishly, the heels of her hands wiping at her eyes.

"Just had to listen to it, did you?"

Skylar finally looked up at her reflection, releasing a distressed breath when she noticed the redness around her eyes.

"Great, I have to go out."Skylar mumbled, trying to remain bitter to stop the tears."Ass."

"I've been called worse."

Skylar jumped, slightly startled at the voice, almost tripping over but Klaus caught her, chuckling loudly, it echoing off of the walls. She glowered at Klaus' reflection but didn't swat away the hands on her hips.

"Don't do that!"

"You've been here long enough to get used to it."Klaus gave an almost proud, smug smirk as he squeezed her hips."There is no need to cry about it."

"I'm not crying-"

"I know, I heard."Klaus cut in, pursing his lips when Skylar sniffed."If it would ease your pain, I could kidnap your brothers and drain them of vervain before compelling them never to fall in love with such a harpy of a woman."

She wiped away the wetness from her cheeks as she thought about his words, the sincerity in his voice making her almost hesitant.

She met his eyes in the mirror, playing with her phone.

"You'd do that?"

"If it would stop your tears, of course."Klaus nodded, giving her a genuinely warm smile before his famous crooked smirk replaced it."Though I _can't_ promise that I wouldn't enjoy the draining part."

"Tempting but, sadly, I have to reject your offer. My brothers making bad choices will change them too much; that's most of who they are, and it's my job to pull them away before the train hits them."

She met Klaus' eyes long enough to add."Then again, the train has already hit them."

Klaus offered her a small smile before he changed the subject, hoping to perk up her mood.

"You can make it up to me by joining me for lunch. Our cook, as you know, is very talented."

"Once again, your offer is tempting, but I have a date with my _favourite_ Mikaelson."Skylar replied, picking up her brush after releasing her hair from the ponytail, catching Klaus' curious look."Rebekah. We're going costume shopping, remember? I can't wait to see what she has planned for Kol and Elijah."

Klaus nodded as he remembered their plans.

"Ah, yes."

His lips curved up as he remembered the smile Rebekah gave and his voice lowered as his mood turned serious."You know, your offer has caused the skip in her step. She is looking forward to your day out."

Skylar beamed, her smile making Klaus' own mouth curve up.

"She's not the only one. I like Rebekah; she is very admirable; she's put up with you for a thousand years."

"It's not shocking to see Rebekah's humour has rubbed off on you."Klaus muttered, rolling his eyes when Skylar just sniggered."If anything, i'm the admirable one. Rebekah is worse than Kol, and I put together."

"Now that's hard to believe."

"I'm not lying."Klaus shook his head, defiant."You'll see when she snatches your last piece of bacon then throws a shoe at your head if you wake her up from her beauty sleep."

"I'll keep that in mind. Besides, a girl's day out is just what I need."Skylar avidly said as she brushed out her hair, eyes on her reflection."There are _far_ too many men here."

Skylar heard him laugh before his grip on her hips tightened. She gasped when he hauled her back against his chest, hands disappearing underneath her top. His fingers danced along her stomach when he wrapped one arm around her to keep her against him.

The two swayed back and forth, Klaus giving a half-suppressed laugh when she inhaled sharply as he flattened his palm against her skin.

"And that is a bad thing because...?"

Skylar grinned almost dreamily as his lips brushed her ear before she caught their reflection.

"Quit it!"

Klaus just smirked as she yanked herself free, nudging him in a scolding manner.

"FYI, it's not all bad, but Rebekah needs no testosterone if she is going to feel better. We are going to get her a costume, have lunch and curse the existence of men."

His smirk fell, and he looked almost panicked at the thought of the two women in his life prattling. He knew it would only be adding fuel to the fire.

"That's exactly what I need, my scorned sister and my lover projecting their heartbreaks on me. I've had that for over a thousand years; I do not need you encouraging her."

Klaus wagged his finger at her in an almost reprimanding manner.

"It'll start with you both blaming _all_ men for _one_ man's actions then it'll all spiral from there."

Skylar just shrugged, a ghost of a smile on her lips as she saw Klaus' eyebrow raise."Nervous, Klaus?"

"No, of course not, but being the target of a woman's rage against men isn't my idea of a perfect day."

Skylar gave him a curious look, placing down her brush.

"What is your idea of a perfect day?"

Skylar suddenly found herself being spun around and Klaus walked forward until she was sandwiched between himself and the sink counter. He leant down, eyes flickering over Skylar's face, the smile growing into an affectionate one.

He reached up, fingers brushing the hair from Skylar's face before he tucked the locks behind her ear. His thumb traced the outline of her lips before he settled on cupping her cheek.

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

Skylar just hummed, knuckles white as she squeezed the counter, eyes glazed over when Klaus' nose brushed her cheek. She toyed with her bottom lip between her teeth when she felt his lips touch her skin in an almost teasing manner.

"To offer you a snippet, love, you'd be a _vast_ part of it."

Skylar's grip tightened on the counter, breathing becoming laboured as a hungry snarl came from the hybrid.

A shaky breath came from the female vampire when Klaus' hand dropped from her cheek, beginning to move down her body.

Skylar, for the second time, became startled when someone cleared their throat.

The two turned their heads to see Rebekah leaning against the doorframe, hand on her hip.

Klaus rolled his eyes in annoyance, stepping back."Oh, bloody hell!"

"Sorry to break up this _lovefest_ but we need to leave."

Rebekah just smirked, taking a step backwards into the bedroom, ready to move.

"Uh, yeah..."Skylar inhaled and exhaled to compose herself."I'm... _yeah_."

She looked over to see Klaus' annoyance gone and he smiled at her smugly.

"Shut up."

The hybrid held up his hands."I didn't say anything, love."

Skylar scoffed and straightened, already making her way out of the bathroom. She accepted her coat from Rebekah, slipping it on. Skylar brushed a hand through her long brown locks to rid them from her face.

"Ready?"

Skylar nodded, grabbing her phone."Yep."

Rebekah made a pleased sound and turned, Skylar following her.

The Salvatore raised her foot to take a step but before she could, familiar fingers locked around her wrist and stopped her.

"Huh?"

Skylar turned her head to question Klaus but she suddenly forgot to when she felt Klaus' lips brush her cheek.

It wasn't sexual or suggestive; the kiss was _tender_.

Klaus lingered for a moment, as if he wanted to keep hold of the moment before he straightened.

Nodding, Klaus watched the two female vampires attentively."Have fun."

"We will."

Rebekah moved forward again, pausing when she noticed Skylar wasn't trailing behind her. She turned back to see Skylar in the same spot, almost frozen.

The female Original tutted, backtracking before Rebekah reached out and took Skylar's wrist, guiding her, calling back."I'll bring her back in one piece, Nik!"

Skylar followed Rebekah out of the bedroom and into the hallway, the two advancing upon the top of the grand staircase.

Skylar seemed to break out of her daze as the made their way down the stairs.

"My car or yours?"

Rebekah giggled, shaking her head."Neither."

When Skylar gave her a puzzled look, Rebekah held out her hand, showing a pair of keys dangling from her finger.

"We're is taking Kol's car; he's got a Ferrari."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **If you want to see another chapter, _please leave a review._**


	17. good god, let me give you my life

**A/N Thank you all for reviewing!**

* * *

 _"Kol, give it back!"_

Skylar, who had been in a deep sleep, released a childish whine at the sudden screech coming from a certain blonde Original. She drowsily complained, struggling to turn around due to Klaus' arm that was wrapped around her, keeping her against his chest.

Skylar forgot about the siblings that were disturbing her sleep because of the warm embrace, but it didn't last long.

 _"KOL!"_

She huffed unhappily, grabbing one of the two pillows from beside her and pressed it over her her head to try and drown out the sound of bickering Mikaelson's. She mumbled to herself; it muffled due to her face being buried in Klaus' arm she had been using as a pillow.

But, as she began to think that she'd been victorious, she was proved wrong.

A laugh from Kol caught her ears, followed by a screech from Rebekah.

 _"Come get it back, little sister. Oh, aren't these texts sweet? Oh, this one is naughty. I just cannot wait to see Elijah's reaction. ELIJAH, COME-OW!"_

A shuffle was heard, followed by a yelp as Rebekah was heard tackling Kol to the ground. A few curses were followed as Rebekah attempted to steal her phone back from her brother. Kol's painful groan was heard along with a triumphant cheer coming from Rebekah.

"It's sleepy time."

Skylar lost any promise of sleep when she opened her eyes and was met with the glaring sun.

 _"Elijah, make her stop! She's-bloody hell! Get. Off. My. Throat!"_

Skylar didn't fight a laugh just as she turned her head to see that it wasn't even six, which meant that there wasn't a reason to be up. Breakfast was at seven, which should've given her at least another half hour of sleep.

"Really? At this time?"

Skylar mumbled incoherently, pulling the sheets up over her head so that she could hide from the sunlight.

"Who's even up at this time?"

Now facing the Original hybrid next to her, Skylar turned her attention to Klaus. He was still asleep which proved that he was used to the bickering even so early in the morning. The hybrid was also under the sheets she had pulled over herself which put him in a light that made him seemed almost innocent.

Skylar almost laughed at the thought. Klaus was anything but innocent and, honestly, that's what drew her to him the most. She wouldn't connect with him so much if he were anything close to innocent.

 _You like him!_ A voice in her head claimed in a sing-song manner. _Just admit it!_

Skylar scowled, looking away from the hybrid and shaking her head.

 _I do not_!

 _Denial isn't going to get you anywhere._ The voice turned somewhat serious, making Skylar feel uneasy. _Do you hate him?_

Skylar suddenly felt a nervous feeling in her stomach even though nobody could hear her.

 _No. I don't think so. I, uh, I like his paintings. I don't hate talking to him, I guess. Maybe-HEY!_ Skylar suddenly glared at nobody, irritated at herself. _Shut up! Stupid mushy Skylar._

Agitated, Skylar trapped her lower lip between her teeth and nibbled on it as she let her eyes trail back to Klaus. She didn't feel so paranoid looking at him under the sheets as nobody was watching them and making assumptions.

She felt the agitation ease away as she let her gaze flicker over Klaus' face. She shifted to get more comfortable, cheek resting on her hand.

The Salvatore sister stared at the Original for a long few moments, her gaze only breaking when Klaus showed signs of stirring.

"Enjoying the view are we, love?"

"Of course."Skylar replied, waiting to see a smile curve at Klaus' lips before she added."Just savouring you being quiet, it doesn't happen often."

Klaus just let his smile grow at the quick reply, seemingly impressed.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night."

Skylar just scoffed, resisting the urge to kick him."Here comes the talking."

Klaus just gave an amused chuckle before he finally opened his eyes, glancing at the sheets he was under but didn't question it.

"Blame your siblings."Skylar gave an explanation anyway, blowing stray hair from her face."The sun irked me because Kol and Rebekah woke me up."

Klaus just gave a nod but made no move to remove the sheets.

"Speaking of Rebekah, you got back late."

"Yes, well, we were parched after the costume shopping. It turns out there was a bar just across the street. Rebekah was the one who caught sight of it."

Klaus sent her a disbelieving look."Are you sure she didn't just follow a nice looking boy in there?"

"For an old-timer, Rebekah sure can hold her liquor."Skylar carried on, completely ignoring Klaus' claim."She drank me under the table which is very embarrassing considering us Salvatore's are known for being two things. Being beguiling and being able to hold our alcohol."

Klaus just raised his eyebrows, turning onto his side, yanking at the pillow Skylar was using so that he would use it too.

"You forgot disrespectful, meddlesome, mouthy-"

The rest of the sentence came off as mumbles as Skylar cupped a hand over his mouth.

"You sure you're not ranting about yourself as _usual?_ "Skylar cut in with an arched eyebrow, grinning when Klaus growled."May I offer up some suggestions?"

Turning, Skylar staged reaching out toward where the nightstand drawer would be."I've written some down. It's almost four pages long, back _and_ front, i'm sure you'll-"

The female Salvatore yelped as a larger hand grabbed hers just before she pulled down the sheet.

An arm wrapped around Skylar and the female Salvatore was pulled back against Klaus' chest. It was almost impossible _not_ to melt against him as his hold tightened. Tingles shook through her body, shivers ran down her spine and, knowing how smug the Original was, Skylar, chewed the inside of her cheek to stop herself from letting it play out on her face.

But, due to his stupid wolf senses and just simple Klaus astuteness, he hadn't missed it. The chuckle that vibrated down her spine proved that.

She parted her lips to berate him, but her mind refused to work with her lips when Klaus' nose brushed her throat, her pulse being the centre of his attention. His lips caressed the skin, and she must've unknowingly released a moan because she felt him smile.

"You should be nicer to me, love; I fell asleep _alone_."

The words were out before she could stop them."Careful, _almighty_ Klaus, you'll make me think you _missed_ me."

Skylar braced herself for the Klaus—esque response of either a closed off sardonic retort or violence.

She wouldn't have blamed him.

In fact, Skylar knew she would've reacted the _same_. It was another thing she had in common with Klaus, and that was putting yourself out there emotionally.

Instead, the fabled Original bit down on her shoulder to catch her attention, hand dipping underneath her pyjama top, palm flattening against her stomach. He wrenched her even closer to him and pushed forward, causing Skylar to almost whimper.

"Don't get used to it."Voice mild, Klaus' arms tightened around her, forehead resting against the side of her head, lips brushing her ear as he spoke."I have a reputation to uphold."

Skylar found herself toying with her bottom lip again, allowing herself to settle back into the Original.

She'd known Klaus long enough to know when she had to read in-between the lines.

He had missed her and had admitted it in his _own_ Klaus way. And his way was not showing too much weakness but enough that he got his point across.

"Don't worry; you're still the big bad wolf."

She felt another smile grow against her skin and Klaus' response was confident yet almost playful."Don't you forget it."

Skylar's eyelashes fluttered as she felt Klaus nuzzle against her shoulder and inhale.

"Much better. We can rest now, love."

His grasp tightened around her, keeping her against him as if he thought she'd try and escape.

The hand holding hers tightening its grip and he interlocked their fingers.

As Skylar felt a rush of serenity rush through her, she let her eyes close.

* * *

 _ **"** **Happy Birthday, Mr President..."**_

"Actually, she sang it more sultry and lower than that."

Skylar hummed in response to Rebekah, pausing with her task at helping paint Rebekah's nails long enough to watch a snippet of Marilyn Monroe singing to JFK. The famous starlet smiled as she sang, the clapping getting louder with each lyric and it only seemed to make her smile grow.

 _"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday Mr President-_ _ **"**_ Skylar trailed off, turning away to cough before she shook her head."Nope, it scratches!"

Rebekah bit her lip to stop a giggle as Skylar massaged her throat, shaking her head as she refused to attempt to impersonate Marilyn's voice again. The brunette returned to painting Rebekah's nails red which went along with her lipstick.

"The guy who was idiotic enough to let you go is going to be eating his own words once he sees you."

Rebekah looked over at Skylar who was sitting on a stool next to her, Rebekah's hand in her own as she painted her nails.

The blonde arched her eyebrow curiously, blowing on her nails when Skylar finished.

"You really think so?"

Skylar just gave her a look, motioning to Rebekah.

"If I hadn't met your brother first, and I liked girls, I would've totally been bewitched by you."Skylar sing songed, setting aside the nail polish."Don't tell Klaus that, though; i'd hate to end up on the dead pile of all your potential suitors."

It was Rebekah's turn to laugh, and the Original shook her head.

"Nik would _never_ hurt _you_."

Skylar's expression became impassive, and she remained frozen even as Rebekah turned to the woman finishing up her hair.

"I've been sitting here forever, how long until we're finished?"

The young woman tried to hide her fear as she continued her task.

"Just one final touch and you will be ready to go."

The makeup woman nodded in agreement."Same here!"

Rebekah kept still as her make-up artist applied the famous Monroe beauty mark, pulling away a few minutes later to let Rebekah observe herself in the mirror.

Hands on her hips, the female Original observed herself in the mirror, eyes flickering between the picture of herself and Marilyn Monroe. They looked almost identical, and Rebekah smiled at the makeup artist and the woman who had done her hair, pleased with their work.

The makeup artist and hair styler shifted nervously under her gaze.

Rebekah observed them for a moment before smiling.

"You did well; you may go now. Your money is already in your handbags."Rebekah smiled as they rushed off, grabbing their things."Thank you!"

The two women waved and smiled politely at her before leaving, shutting the bedroom door behind them.

Looking at herself again, Rebekah slipped on her white heels and spun around, the white dress gyrating with her.

The Original let out a long breath as she watched Skylar give her a once over.

"How do I look?"

Skylar gave a bright smile, handing Rebekah her clutch."Beautiful. You look beautiful. Though, you already know that."

"Yes, I do."Rebekah smiled, it fading a little as she cleared her throat, softly adding."It's just nice to hear someone else saying it. My brothers say it, but they have to."

"Even though I mean every word, don't I have to say it? You're an Original and i-"

"I know when someone is lying to me."Rebekah cut in, taking a step closer to the younger vampire."And you weren't so, for that, I thank you. You haven't lied to me _ever_ , actually and that's new to me. Today was new to me. Outside of my family, i've never had someone who _wanted_ to spend time with me without them being compelled. I had fun today."

Skylar's face softened as Rebekah paused, eyes anywhere but the younger vampire in front of her. She knew Rebekah was vulnerable; she knew that because of the way Klaus acted like her shield. Rebekah was vulnerable and still a teenager at heart and, to still be that way after a thousand years was both heartbreaking and admirable.

Skylar couldn't help but feel a connection to Rebekah and, it was a very genuine one that she wanted to keep.

"So did i."Skylar replied, lips curving up as Rebekah gave a startled look."I can't wait to see the look on Kol's face when he notices the scratch on his car door."

Rebekah huffed out a laugh, nodding."Yes, he will be pouting for days. Speaking of Kol, I hope he doesn't embarrass me. I'll have to steer my cheerleaders away from him all night."

The blonde then looked away, smile falling."I guess i'll also have to dance with Elijah. He's a good dancer, and i love him, but it looks pathetic. I suppose i was silly enough to think that I could-"

Skylar didn't think as she reached out and took Rebekah's hands with her own. Rebekah looked startled for a moment but didn't pull away, making Skylar smile a little.

"I know that boys have hurt you, but there will come a time where you will meet a man who will sweep you off your feet and those who had hurt you will be nothing but a distant memory."

"Did Elijah tell you to say that? I've heard it before."

"No. My vocabulary isn't as educated as his."Skylar shook her head, a smile on her lips."But I do know that great love comes to those that deserve it and _you_ , Rebekah, deserve that love. Scoundrels will come and go; they might hurt you, but it will be worth it."

The look in Rebekah's eyes changed as she processed Skylar's words and she observed the younger vampire, trying to find out if she genuinely believed her words.

And she did.

Skylar was tempted to hug Rebekah, but she didn't want to push it, so she settled for squeezing her hands."And, if you'd like me to, i'll happily break the legs of the guy who stood you up. I know i'm not an all powerful Original, but it would be my pleasure."

Rebekah blinked several times, cocking her head.

"You'd do that for me?"

"Of course, i'm your friend."Skylar shrugged, catching Rebekah's surprised look before she gave her a smile."I provide distracting Klaus if you have a date, fresh blood if you're upset and breaking legs when you're heartbroken."

Rebekah beamed, smile wide and kind as she let herself squeeze Skylar's hands almost fondly.

"You and Nik are becoming more alike the longer you're a couple. It's _cute_."

Skylar's smile froze as did the rest of her expression.

"What...H-How..."Skylar stumbled over her words, unable to or not wanting to respond to the blonde before she finally settled on one word. _"Huh?"_

Rebekah just nodded as if confirming something, lips curving up into a self-satisfied smirk."Uh-huh."

"We're not a couple. We're _separate_."Skylar made no sense as she verbally tried to convince Rebekah she was wrong." _Not_ together. Well, we're together when we, _you know_ , but other than that we-"

Rebekah just smirked, quirking an eyebrow, clearly enjoying Skylar squirm.

"So you're not a couple?"

Skylar shook her head, looking almost relieved."No, we're not."

"So you don't share a bed or make each other tea in the morning?"

"I make tea for _everyone_ if it's needed."Skylar's cheeks flushed as she desperately tried to make her point known."That doesn't mean you and I are a couple!"

Rebekah's tongue clicked at the roof of her mouth as she put her hands on her hips, clearly not believing Skylar's awful argument.

"I saw you two."

"Yes, so has Kol but that's because nobody in your family, _apart_ from Finn and Elijah, knows how to knock."

"No, not that! Ugh, _vomit!"_ Rebekah's face scrunched up in disgust as she shook her head to rid of the thought before she calmed."No, I mean I saw you two _snuggling_."

"Huh?"

"I wasn't spying or anything; i'm not _so_ lonely that I need to do _that_. I was merely looking for my phone; Nik confiscated it."Rebekah rolled her eyes as she remembered her brother seizing her phone after he accused her of texting a boy."I saw you two. You were sleeping and nestled together; it was almost _adorable_."

Skylar seemed at a loss for words as Rebekah giggled, making her redden even more.

"Yeah, well, we must've—"

Rebekah tutted, shaking her head, refusing to accept excuses.

"It doesn't matter how you got there; it just matters that you did and I know that Nik is up _more_ than once during the night. Believe me; I was stuck sharing with him when I was little."

"So?"

"So it says that you didn't just gravitate to one another when you were sleeping. You and Nik _wanted_ to be close together, that being separated even a few inches in the same bed isn't enough."Rebekah grinned happily, looking like she wanted to squeal."Don't worry; I won't tell that you and Nik cuddle. If I did, Nik would make me suffer; he doesn't like _anyone_ knowing that he's gentle sometimes."

"It doesn't mean anything."

"It does."

When Skylar just shook her head, Rebekah released a long, tired sigh, an exasperated one.

"You and Nik may have started off as something merely _physical_ , but it's different now. If you both were just physical, you wouldn't share a bed, and you two do sleep together. That's very... _intimate_. Nik is always alarmed, even while he's sleeping but unlike when he's awake, he can't control what happens in his dreams, and i'm sure you've seen that."

Skylar looked away, remembering the time where she had seen Klaus' night terror and how she'd help him reach serenity. When she looked back to Rebekah, and read her expression, Skylar found herself realising that Rebekah knew. She knew what Skylar had done, and that was when the Salvatore found out that Rebekah had evidence to her claim.

"Nik _allowing_ you share a bed with him when you aren't sexual is very intimate."

Skylar's mouth downturned and she shrugged."So your argument is that me and Klaus should get matching jumpers just because we share a _bed?_ "

"It's not just the bedroom. Nik, in case you haven't noticed, is very guarded."

"I've noticed."

"He's let you _in_."Rebekah stressed the last word, very passionate about her argument."Nik wouldn't allow you to have breakfast with us let alone allow you to see us as a _family_ if he didn't view you _more_ than just a conquest. He would never let us, and you become to attached if he didn't want you around."

"And we've become quite attached to you, and i'm very sure you feel the same about us because if you don't, Kol's heart will completely break."

"I have."Skylar let herself laugh, obviously fond of the dysfunctional ménage of Originals."You're very close-knit once you get past the bickering."

"We'll always bicker, Skylar; that's just us. It's how we show our love."

Skylar, clearly remembering all the times she'd been referee during arguments, nodded."I've noticed."

"Nik isn't the only one that's changed."Rebekah carried on, clearly not letting the subject drop."I've seen you worry about him when he locks himself away or how you ask about him when he's off on one of those town meetings. Nik's indestructible but yet you worry about him being hurt. You worry about him suffering from his paranoia or letting his fears overcome him."

"Accept it or not but you and my brother are more than casual lovers."Rebekah placed her hands on Skylar's forearms, giving the younger vampire a nurturing smile."The both of you are, if I dare say it, _incredibly_ smitten with one another."

Skylar rolled her blue orbs, something she noticed she tended to do a lot around the Original family.

"Yeah, well, i-"

Skylar trailed off as she heard the sound of Klaus snarling angrily, barking orders at his youngest brother, sounding exasperated.

" _Kol, stop waving that knife around, you're going to stab someone!"_

 _They heard Kol huff petulantly, retorting."Don't be a spoilsport, Nik; I need to get in character!"_

Skylar was about to laugh before she connected the dots in her mind.

"Oh, no."

She gave Rebekah a horrified look, debating whether she would jump out of the window or stake herself because both seemed a better reason than facing Klaus.

"Don't worry, love, they can't hear us."Rebekah said, quelling Skylar's panic about someone hearing their conversation."Kol is _far_ too immersed in bragging about his costume; i'm sure they can hear him from across town."

Skylar released a breath of relief, the trepidation leaving her.

"And you also don't have to worry about me telling anyone about our little conversation. It'll remain between us girls."Rebekah whispered, pretending to lock her lips and throw away the key."That is until you or Nik finally come clean to one another."

Rebekah gave Skylar a cheeky smile before she walked around the younger vampire, strutting toward the bedroom door.

As she turned the door knob, she called back in an annoyed tone."Though, considering how stubborn you _both_ are, you're both very lucky you're immortal."

Skylar bit back a sarcastic comment, pausing for a moment to collect herself before she spun around on her heels and followed her friend out of her bedroom.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **If you enjoyed this chapter and you would like to see more of this story, _please leave a review._**


	18. there's a calm before the storm

**A/N Thank you all for reviewing!**

* * *

" **Wow, Rebekah, you did good with their costumes."**

Rebekah made a sound of agreement, a very self-satisfied smirk on her lips."Yes, I did."

Skylar followed the blonde Original down the staircase, the both wearing amused grins when they saw Kol. He looked very comfortable in his costume, wearing an excited smile while Finn and Klaus looked tempted to snap his neck.

"Kol, I swear if you bring that thing near me again i'll put you _down_."

Kol paused in front of the mirror, looking at Klaus' reflection."Is that what dear Skylar says to you in bed, brother?"

Klaus just growled, turning away and sulking.

Kol seemed very pleased with his costume as he sent a crooked grin to himself in the mirror. Rebekah hadn't needed much time to pick out Kol's costume. She had picked out a Jack the Ripper costume for Kol. Her brother hadn't heard of the killer because he'd been locked away, but Rebekah had because she'd heard about it in history class.

As soon as Rebekah had told him the story, Kol had happily accepted to dress up as the infamous serial killer and had gone off to do more research of his own. Everyone could only hope that he didn't take dressing as the killer for one night too far.

Klaus seemed to lose any anger he had felt when he saw his sister dressed up.

He gave her a warm smile, dimples and the light in his eyes showing.

"You look _lovely,_ 'Bekah."

"I know, Nik. Thank you."Rebekah smiled at her hybrid brother, hands behind her back as she looked to Kol."Having fun, are we, big brother?"

Kol spun around on his heels, smiling as he saw Rebekah's costume but he quickly regained his dark look.

"'ello, luv, you willing to let me gut you like a pig?"Kol called out in an _extremely_ exaggerated accent, raising the hand that held the cane, knife in the other.

Skylar just smiled as she and Rebekah reached the bottom step. Rebekah didn't seem so impressed, and she placed her hands on her hips, used to Kol's behaviour.

"Why are you speaking like that?"Rebekah asked Kol with a sigh, stepping aside to avoid the knife Kol was wielding."You're already got an accent. An _English_ one."

Kol merely pursed his lips, tossing his cane up in the air before catching it again then pointing it at his sister."Hush, strumpet. Don't make me gut you."

"You're in character."Skylar commented, grabbing the end of the cane and Kol's hand, moving them both so it so that it was facing the floor."Did some research, did we?"

Kol spun around on his heels, cape almost swiping at Finn's face as it gyrated around, placing his top hat on his head, and gave Skylar a grin.

"Yes, and i am very looking forward to prowling for wenches."Kol nodded in response to Skylar before nodding over to Rebekah."I'm sure Rebekah's friends will meet my criteria."

Rebekah raised her eyebrows, insulted."Shut up, Kol."

Rebekah rolled her eyes and turned her attention to Finn who was eyeing Kol like the manchild he was. Kol tutted, brandishing his knife again, only for his arm to be caught by Finn and yanked down.

"Kol!"Finn hissed, attempting to take the knife."Stop it!"

Kol scowled at Finn, turning around and hiding his knife."Stop touching _my_ toys!"

Finn almost tackled Kol, grabbing his youngest brother and attempting once more to take the knife only for Kol to elbow him in the stomach.

"Let go!"

Kol hissed like a snake at Finn, raising his arm and ready to stab his brother. But, Finn pushed, and the knife made a swiping sound in the air, the pointed end almost stabbing Skylar.

But, just in the nick of time, Klaus yanked at his lover and pulled her toward him.

"Kol!"Klaus scowled at his brother, flashing his eyes amber."Be more careful!"

"Oh, playing protective _boyfriend,_ are we?"Kol drawled, smirking when both Klaus and Skylar looked away at 'boyfriend' before he sarkily added."It would've been more romantic if she didn't have vampire healing."

Skylar raised both eyebrows as Kol sent her a half remorseful look for the incident."Forgive me, darling."

Nodding in gratitude, Skylar then looked to Kol's weapon."That's not a real knife, is it?"

Kol froze, staring at Skylar with a blank look, a look he had mastered before he shrugged.

"I can neither confirm nor deny that accusation, darling."

Skylar then turned to look at Klaus, raising a questioning eyebrow.

"It's real."Klaus answered her silent question, hand shooting out to try and take Kol's knife but his brother evaded him."Jeffery, the poor bloke, has a stab wound to prove it."

As if proud, Kol let out a hearty chuckle.

Rebekah suddenly noticed someone was missing. She looked around before turning to Klaus.

"Where's Elijah?"

Klaus almost smirked, hands in his pockets.

"He refuses to come out of the bathroom."

"Huh."Kol hummed, inching closer to Finn and stage whispered."I think he found the magazines I may have stashed."

A snort came from Klaus which resulted in Skylar nudging him as Rebekah's face scrunched up and she shoved her brother.

"Ugh, gross, Kol!"

"I got them for Finn."Kol said with a shrug, patting his eldest brother on the shoulder when he looked away."He hasn't known a touch of a woman in _centuries."_

"Ugh, gross, Kol!"

"What? I was being a good brother. It's not my fault you don't have any 'game' as the kids these days would say. You should be _thanking_ me."Kol said in a heroic manner, giving his family a wolfish grin."I would've done it for any of you!"

Rebekah smiled softly though she still looked disgusted."That's somewhat sweet. _Nauseating_ but sweet."

"Right, let's just move on, shall we?"Klaus pointed over to the bathroom door near the grand staircase."What did you get him anyway?"

He looked to Skylar who just shrugged.

"You'll have to wait and see. Trust me; it'll be worth it."

Rebekah nodded in agreement before calling up to Elijah.

"Elijah, come out!"

They all heard Elijah sighing, clearly not at all pleased that he was being forced to dress up. Yes, he had agreed to stop Rebekah's tears but had instantly regretted it.

"Rebekah, I love you, but please know that I am not at all happy with this!"

Everyone but Rebekah chuckled, clearly looking forward to seeing Elijah's costume. Finn didn't burst out laughing like everyone else, but he did snigger.

"You refused every costume I offered."Rebekah almost whined, close to stomping her foot."You agreed to this one."

"Because it was the only one there that didn't make me want to stake myself."Elijah mumbled, but it was heard followed by the sound of him zipping something up."This one only makes me want to set myself on fire."

Rebekah huffed, hands on her hips once more."Elijah, come out and show us!"

"Fine."

The door to one of the bathrooms opened and out walked a sulking Elijah. Everyone inhaled sharply, eyes widening almost comically as the second eldest Original made his way toward them.

Elijah, despite his pout, stood tall as he ambled over to his family in all his Top Gun Maverick costume glory. Elijah wore a green flight suit with the air force badges and a pair aviator sunglasses. It took them all a moment to recover since they weren't used to seeing him without a suit.

They gave him a once-over, eyes going wider at the worker boots that were clearly new because Elijah looked disgusted at the sight of them.

As the Original came closer, their attention was stolen by the sound of crooning coming from Klaus.

The Original hybrid casually leant against the wall, ankles locked and arms over his chest, completely serious as he softly sang. _ **"** Highway to the danger zone, ride into the danger zone. **"**_

Giggles came from Rebekah and Skylar who instantly went quiet when Elijah shot them a dangerous glare. Elijah's glare them deepened as Kol sniggered followed by Finn tittering behind his hand.

Kol collapsed against Finn, cheeks rosy and laughs echoing throughout the foyer.

"Oh, it hurts. _It hurts!"_ Kol said in between laughter and attempts to breathe, patting Finn's shoulder."I can't breathe!"

Elijah glowered at his family, a glower that made Kol choke on his laughs before he calmed down.

"Carry on, all of you; I _dare_ you."Elijah scowled angrily, looking almost petulant."I don't see how this is seen as a famous figure of the past."

Klaus shrugged, fighting a laugh."Movie past, maybe."

Elijah glared again, expression then softening as he looked to Rebekah."You look beautiful, sister."

Rebekah blushed, smiling shyly as her brothers hummed in agreement.

"Yes, she does, blah blah."Kol gave Elijah a pointed look, gesturing to himself."What about me?"

Elijah shrugged, grabbing the car keys and tossing them to Kol, giving his brother a once over, taking in the knife and the clothes.

"Splendid. But some people who dedicate their life to knowing everything about Jack the Ripper believe that he, if the killer was a he, was a man with a low income, not someone who donned such fine clothing."

Kol just shrugged, smirk still on his lips."You expect me to wear rags? Please. Besides, for all we know Nik might be the killer."

They all looked to Klaus who just shrugged, impassive.

"Yes, well, let's not focus on that."Elijah then motioned to the door, desperate to leave."Can we _please_ leave and get this over with?"

Rebekah nodded happily, pushing Kol to the door and he graciously allowed her.

Finn opened the door for them, giving Elijah a nod as if wishing him good luck as he passed. As Klaus came up to the door, Finn took that chance to leave. He knew that there was going to be mocking of Elijah's costume and he wanted to enjoy the peace while it lasted.

"Don't forget to tell me if you meet a nice girl and she _revs_ up your engine, big brother!"

Elijah's head turned, and he gave Klaus a glower that just made his hybrid brother wave at him. Klaus smirked as he watched them leave, clearly enjoying how uncomfortable Elijah was as he finally realised that he was going to be dressed in the costume outside.

"Oh, and Elijah-"

Klaus didn't get time to continue his joke as Skylar dragged him back inside, slamming the door shut behind them.

"Stop laughing at him!"

"Love, I had the perfect line about riding into the danger zone and you just ruined it."Klaus responded in a sulky manner, arms crossed and finger tapping against his chin, mumbling."I had another one. What was it?"

"Does it matter? It's _stupid."_

Her response was raised eyebrows and Klaus' signature _**'** do you know who I am? **'**_ expression. Skylar rolled her eyes, holding up her hands in surrender as she backed off.

"You can stand there making up stupid puns the entire night if you wish."

"That's right, you can't."Klaus nodded defiantly despite how stupid it actually was."And I will if that's what I choose."

"As you wish."Skylar shrugged with a long sigh, feigning upset, turning from Klaus and making her way up the grand staircase."I guess i'll just have to sleep alone."

"Very well, i'll just-"Klaus nodded, clearly engrossed in his thoughts before the dots connected in his mind."Come again?"

He turned around just in time to catch Skylar's exaggerated pout, mind flashing back to their morning. It had been the first time they'd been openly affectionate with each other. He had assumed their passionate fornication, to put it politely, had been the peak of their bond.

She'd caught his eye long ago and the start of their relationship, Klaus had noticed his interest in her growing. He'd thought to have her a few times would've gotten her out of his system, but when she had began to bond with not only him but his family, it grew more than a mere infatuation.

He saw her caring for his family, listening and even concerning about his well being.

And, that morning with her, just simply having her close had verified what his siblings had said to him the entire time.

He wanted to keep her with him but, even more, he wanted her to want to stay.

"...but if you're too busy coming up with puns, i'll be just fine."

Klaus broke out of his reverie just in time to hear the Salvatore laugh, the melody-like sound echoing. He then caught her gaze, noticing the playfulness in her eyes that matched his. The Original gave his signature smirk and cocked his head.

"You're playing with fire, love."

Skylar offered him a curtsy, giving him an innocent smile."Whatever do you mean?"

She then turned around and carried on up the stairs, humming to herself. Only to be met with Klaus just as she reached the last step. Skylar bit back a squeal, momentarily forgetting that his age made him more than a hundred times faster than her.

Klaus caught her before she could fall backwards down the stairs, holding onto her by her forearms.

Skylar gave an honest pout as she peered up at him."Cheater."

Klaus quirked an eyebrow, tutting."I prefer astute."

Skylar matched his expression, shrugging off his hands.

"I've got a word that starts with _ **'** A **'**_ to describe you just perfectly. Do you want t-"

Skylar didn't get to finish as Klaus yanked her to him, spinning her around. He roughly shoved her up against he wall, grin widening pausing long enough to revel in her excited gasp. Her cheeks flushed, and a breathy giggle left her when he flashed his eyes amber.

The Salvatore looked almost saddened as his eyes returned ocean blue. While Skylar liked waking up to his bleary ocean blue orbs in the morning, she had a weakness for his amber eyes. It showed his passion, his strength and how he stood in the face of those that tried to defeat him.

"Again."

Klaus, instantly knowing what she wanted by her tone, gave a laugh."Sweetheart, I don't respond well to demands. Though, I could be cajoled."

Her eyes darkened as Klaus pressed against her before meeting him half way as he swooped down to catch her mouth with his own. The kiss started off with vigour and almost demanded as Skylar fought to draw out the wolf.

But, as the kiss grew more tender than intense, they fell into an all-consuming embrace that was a level greater than an in the moment kiss. This type of kiss was a kind that couldn't be passed off as in the moment. It was the kind that some were kept up at night as they reminisced and a kiss that left the two involved dizzy.

It was a kiss Klaus never saw himself being the recipient of one nor the one who initiated.

And it was a kiss that help Klaus confirm what he'd been pondering.

As he confirmed his ponders, the Original reluctantly broke the kiss.

Klaus released a shaky breath, hand reaching into his pocket as he watched Skylar. He pulled out a simple object that held so much more meaning than he could fathom.

Skylar opened her eyes to see the Original staring down at her with a look she couldn't make head or tail of. Just as she opened her mouth to ask him what he was doing, she then noticed a thing dangling off of his index finger.

Her brow furrowed in confusion and the female vampire looked up at him.

"What's that?"

Klaus broke their gaze to glance at the ring, a faint smile on his face.

"My daylight ring. I no longer wear it in more for obvious reasons. It is the first thing I looked for after my first turn into a wolf. While my mother hoped my wolf side would remain dormant, I couldn't find within me to part with it."

He cleared his throat to rid of the bitterness that came with reminiscing about his mother and smiled as he thought of his family. Klaus nodded over to a family portrait, Skylar's gaze following and they zeroed in on each Mikaelson's fingers.

The portrait was old considering Finn was in it, and Skylar took the time to look over their fingers. Finn's ring was on his right middle finger, Elijah's on his left middle finger, Klaus' on his index, while Kol and Rebekah adorned theirs on their right middle fingers.

"Each member of my family wears one; it's a _family_ ring."Klaus spoke as he and Skylar observed the portrait."There's no other daylight ring like it. It's quite famous, actually, as the _Mikaelson_ ring. It's unique."

Skylar felt fingers on her chin and followed as Klaus guided her gaze back to his.

He raised the hand that held the ring and presented it to her.

"I want _you_ to have it."Klaus said so quietly that even with vampire hearing Skylar had to strain in order to hear it."I don't offer this to you because of the sunlight. Even if I did, it wouldn't work, love, you can't exchange rings."

Klaus then nodded to the large daylight ring on her index finger. The ring had the Salvatore crest and, in the middle, was the initial of her first name. It, like the Mikaelson rings, was easy to pinpoint which family it belonged to.

Skylar shifted uneasily as Klaus' fingers brushed her cheek, not sure how to react.

"Then why-"

"I am not Elijah, Skylar. I don't proclaim my affections like he does. I show it with _actions."Klaus_ toyed with the ring between his fingers before he looked back to Skylar."So I offer you this as a _reminder_ that, while I may seem to act otherwise on an off day or don't daily declare it, I-"

The Original paused for a long moment, seemingly hesitant to admit it even to himself before he, finally, added."I am _quite_ attached to you and would like for you to remain here with our family. _With me."_

Skylar trapped her bottom lip between her teeth as she listened to Klaus.

She knew that she'd distract him if she spoke and it would make him even more hesitant to open up. She knew how he worked because she was simliar. Skylar wasn't good with words, she was more like Damon that way. She preferred to ignore things and hope they went away so she didn't have to deal with them.

But being around Klaus made her want to try.

Just like how being around Skylar made the hybrid want to try.

"Skylar?"

The Salvatore blinked, snapping out of her thoughts at the rare mention of her name coming from Klaus. She composed herself after noticing the uneasy look on his face, startling herself as she felt the need to spill everything she and Rebekah had spoken about.

She didn't want to have such a strong connection to him but at the same time she did.

He had become haven.

"I've been here long enough to be driven mad by you all so I might as well stay."Skylar fondly softly replied, looking down at Klaus' finger as his thumb brushed her cheek once more."If you can't beat them, join them."

Klaus tilted his head, giving a forced smile to hide the trace of hope on his face.

"Is that a yes then?"

Skylar's teasing smile disappeared as she saw a flash in Klaus' eyes. It was quick, almost as if it hadn't happened, but she swore that she witnessed a hint of vulnerability.

"I wouldn't still be here if didn't want to be. I don't just care about your family, Klaus. I'm here for _you."Skylar_ said with a smile, letting herself melt into the hand cupping her cheek."And you're not the only one who hates things like this. So, yes, i'll wear your ring."

Skylar mentally captured the smile Klaus gave and arched up into him as he stepped closer to her. Her smile matched his, eyes bright as Klaus' finger tips danced over her cheek, thumb brushing her bottom Original brushed his fingers across her throat, lingering over her pulse before he tilted her head up.

"That's my girl."

Klaus tapped his fingers against her chin, starting at her before he mumbled."I guess there will be no more lecturing."

Skylar's eyebrows raised, mouth downturned as she peered up at Klaus.

"Rebekah gave you a lecture, too?"

"No, it was Elijah."Klaus replied, eyes narrowing before he gave a sigh."It seems they've been plotting again. Though, until now, they're crafty ways haven't been of any use."

He smiled at her before leaning down, her lips his aim. But, like earlier, he didn't demand her mouth this time. Instead, he let his mouth brush hers before smiling against them, as if making a mental imprint of the moment.

Skylar inhaled sharply at the touch, a familiar series of tingles rushing throughout her body she seemed to get around the hybrid. This increased as Klaus finally claimed her mouth with his own, one hand cupping the back of her head, fingers tangling in her hair.

Hand on Klaus' cheek, the female vampire keenly returned the kiss, pulling him closer to her as she insisted on deepening the kiss.

As the Original bit down on her lip before seeking access past he lips, Skylar felt his hand grab hers, removing the smaller hand from his cheek. She hummed against him as his thumb ran across her palm. The female vampire then felt him then her hand around before he pressed his palm against hers, her fingers lined up against his longer ones.

That's when she felt it a cool feeling of a ring being introduced to its new home. She felt it on her ring finger, enclosing around it before Klaus' fingers entangled with hers.

His hand squeezed hers as he pulled away from the kiss.

Skylar's eyes opened, eyes meeting Klaus' as the Original sent her a smile.

"You are now officially part of this family."

* * *

 **Salvatore Boarding House**

" **Why don't you just drive a stake through your heart and get it over with, Damon?"**

Damon grimaced at the exasperation in Stefan's tone, as if his brother was tired of saying it. He felt air hit him as Stefan walked further into the front room, kicking aside empty bottles of bourbon and he inhaled sharply as the lights were turned on.

"Go away. I'm brooding over our sister."

Damon's leg shot out and he angrily kicked over the coffee table."She hasn't called me back."

He rolled is eyes as Stefan chuckled, clearly still in his no humanity phase. He's been gone, Damon had forgotten how long, but it felt like years.

" _Pathetic_. You're a pathetic excuse for a brother."

The eldest Salvatore sibling shut his eyes for a moment to compose himself before he opened them once more just to witness Stefan sit across from him.

Damon gave a cold, breathy laugh, forcing a grin on his face.

"Little harsh, don't ya-"

"I was talking to myself. Way to be self centred."Stefan cut in, leaning forward and swiping Damon's glass from him."But, yeah, you are too. Worse than me, in fact."

"What makes you say that?"

"Because even though i'm at the bottom of the no humanity sea, I check up on my sister while you sit here in the dark feeling sorry for yourself."

Stefan shook his head with a tut, gesturing to Damon with the glass."How Stefan of you, brother."

Damon's head snapped up and he straightened, eyes wide.

"You've seen her."

"Yeah, but not face to face. I said that i've been checking up on her, not sitting at the dinner table with her."

"Rebekah's planned this year's annual school party, she wouldn't shut up about it in History."

Damon stared at his brother, irritation in his eyes and he held up his hands, confused.

"So?"

"So, Damon, I made a big noise about you and I attending."Stefan rolled his eyes when Damon, once more, sent him a confused look."If we were thought to be going, Skylar wouldn't go so Rebekah's party wouldn't be ruined with our fighting. So we know where she'll be tonight."

"She's been living there for almost two months, Stefan, we know where she is. What does that have to do with anything?"

"If you shut up, i'll tell you!"Stefan snapped, clutching the glass so hard that it broke, shards of glasses flying and some embedding themselves in his skin."That felt slightly better."

Damon raised an eyebrow as his brother casually picked glass from his hand as he carried on with his story.

"Now, part of the reason Rebekah was so uppity about the party was because her little boyfriend was her date. I may have _convinced_ him to break her heart before the party. Mean, I know, but it had to be done."

Stefan didn't seem at all remorseful as he chuckled before carrying on."But, still, the show must go on. So what happens when a heartbroken sister comes home crying about not having a date for the party?"

Damon, who knew all too well what entailed with having a sister, didn't need to think before he replied.

"You take her to the party after giving the guy a beating. _Easy_."

Stefan nodded along, adding."Which means that..."

Damon straightened as realisation dawned on him."Barbie Klaus is gonna having a brother on each arm at the party."

"Ding ding! Took you a while but you got there."Stefan clapped his hands on his legs, shaking his head at Damon."I saw Elijah and Kol pull up at the school so that leaves _two_ Originals with Sky. Klaus and Finn."

Damon's smile fell at the Originals' names, and his head tipped back before he let out an annoyed groan.

"The **wrong** two brothers, Stef. The _eldest_ brother and the _hybrid_."

"So while we're getting chewed on by the dog, we'll be armless as Finn plays doctor."Damon gave a clearly false laugh as he leant forward and patted his brother on the shoulder."Great job, Stef."

Stefan shoved Damon's hand away from him, scowling.

"Finn's not a problem. He'll kick our asses if Skylar wants him too. She's more likely to kick our asses herself."

"And Klaus?"

Stefan shrugged, and he leant back against his seat, arm folding over the back of it.

"He might kill us. Scratch that, he probably will."Stefan eyed Damon as his brother's face fell and he leant forward, tone serious."Either way, i'm going to get in there and _talk_ to our sister, Damon. It's not about who she's in bed with; it's about _not_ going the rest of eternity with a Skylar shaped hole where she's _supposed_ to be."

Stefan then held out his arms, gesturing to around them.

"Look at us! We're a mess. How are we supposed to survive the rest of the year like this let alone forever?"

The youngest Salvatore brother forced Damon to look at him."She is our _sister_ , Damon. Part of me and part of you. Are you honestly willing to drown in denial?"

Damon pushed his brother away, letting out a cold laugh as he shook his head.

"So what are we gonna do? _Beg_ for Skylar's attention while that dick watches? No."

Stefan shook his head, giving his brother a harsh glare before he shrugged.

"Fine, if you're _happy_ with how things are with our sister, by all means, stay and drown your sorrows while she plays happy families with our _enemy_."

Stefan then stood, looking down at Damon with an expression his brother couldn't define.

"I'll do it _myself_. I'll go on a suicide mission to salvage what is left of our bond with _our_ sister."

Stefan backed away from Damon, giving his brother a half smile.

 _"You know where I am if you grow a pair."_

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **I was stuck on this for so long. Klaus and Skylar are so complex so I focused most of my time on their scene but I hope I did well!**

 **They're somewhat content right now. But things might stay so content for long if Damon shows up.**

 **If you enjoyed this chapter and you would like to see more of this story, _please leave a review._**


	19. i've been cold without you

**A/N Thank you all for reviewing!**

 **Hey, everyone!**

 **I'm so sorry this has taken so long, I really am, because I love writing this story and I know that there's a lot of you who've been waiting forever. I didn't stop writing for this story; I didn't, I promise. I just lost inspiration for a while, I would force myself to write a few hundred words, but nothing seemed to work. I didn't know where I was taking this story; I hope you understand.**

 **Anyway, I hope you can forgive me, and I hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

 **"I woke up, and you were gone."**

Skylar opened her eyes and turned her head, mouth curving up into a warm smile as Klaus came into view. The Original's usually neatly styled curls were now disheveled due to the fact Skylar had been tugging at them. The Original, finished buckling his belt and shrugging on his Henley, raised his head in time to meet her gaze. A smile graced his face when he noticed her own grin before he forced it to fade.

He tilted his head, clicking his tongue as he gave her a scolding look.

"I thought we spoke about this, love."

"I'm not gone. Just _nearby_. Needed a relaxing bath to soothe my sore muscles."Skylar sing songed in reply, offering the Original a kittenish smile before she turned and blew bubbles from her hands."Get rid of that crooked, smug smile, Klaus."

"I wasn't-"

Skylar shut her eyes as she started to sink into the water, waving off his attempt at an excuse.

"I can _feel_ it."

The Original raised his hands in surrender as he leant against the doorframe, watching the female vampire for a moment as she gave a contented sigh, drumming her fingers against the edge of the bathtub.

As he intently observed the almost tranquil scene, Klaus found his gaze zeroing in on the daylight ring around Skylar's finger. It had been on her finger for only a few hours, but it seemed to belong more to her that it ever did on him.

He enjoyed it on her.

It felt like a claim, as if it were a sign that she was his as well as a sentimental concept that Skylar would always carry a part of the Original with her.

"Are you staring because you wish to _join_ me?"

Klaus blinked, snapping out of his reverie and turned just in time to meet Skylar's gaze. He straightened, smirk returning as the vampire slowly elevated her leg in the air with a playful giggle. She quirked an eyebrow, giving him an enticing look before she turned back, sinking back into the water, her laughter echoing off of the walls once more.

"The thought _is_ tempting."Klaus replied, giving a pensive hum before he shook his head, gesturing back to the bed."But i'd much rather return to _our_ bed, love; there is _plenty_ of room for us to _unwind_."

He could almost hear the smile in Skylar's voice as she replied.

"Is that your flirty way of saying you miss your snuggle buddy?"

Skylar's lips curved up when Klaus narrowed his eyes, speechless for a moment and she smiled, imitating locking her mouth and tossing away the key. Skylar then tutted, pressing her index finger over her lips and shook her head.

"Don't pout, Klaus, I won't tell anyone."Skylar watched the Original as he pulled himself from the doorframe and sauntered into the bathroom."Well, given their _disregard_ for privacy, i'm sure your siblings know. But I won't tell your friends, I promise."

Skylar then froze for a moment, giving a laugh that, despite his sulky look, made the hybrid look away as a smile threatened to appear. The laugh echoed throughout the bathroom, similar to a pleasant melody that Klaus found himself wanting to hear that sound on repeat.

"Wait, who am I kidding? It's not like you have any friends that I _could_ tell."

Klaus gave a petulant look, crossing his arms over his chest defensively."I have friends."

"Klaus, compelling people to compliment your paintings _isn't_ friendship."Skylar said with a long sigh, shaking her head at him."Not to mention you also compel them to nod along when you speak and never let them talk. That isn't friendship."

The Original shook his head, refusing to admit to any wrongdoing considering the fact he was certain that he was completely in the right.

"I'll stop that when they have _interesting_ stories to tell."Klaus clicked his tongue as he felt himself growing annoyed, circling the bathtub in an ambling walk."I find my help in founding and building New Orleans much more _riveting_ in Paula winning bingo, don't you?"

The Original danced his fingers along the edge of the bathtub as he came to a stop in front. He turned around, fingers walking upwards and along the taps. He rolled his eyes as he noticed that Skylar had been under the water the entire time he'd been ranting. He cleared his throat, expressing his annoyance just in time for Skylar to come up, eyes wide.

"Did you hear anything I said?"

"Honestly, it was all strung together, but I think I knew what you said before you said it."Skylar replied, wiping a hand down her face to rid of the bubbles."But, joking aside, it doesn't matter."

The Original raised a curious eyebrow."No?"

Skylar sent him a look and shook her head before smiling.

"Of course not, _i'll_ be your friend and, unlike your imaginary and forced ones, i'm _worthy_."Skylar crooned as she submerged herself in the water again so that only her face was viable and happily added.

Klaus seemed even more curious as he made his way to the side of the bathtub, standing over Skylar. Placing a hand on the side of the bathtub, he leaned down, smiling almost playfully when she beckoned him closer.

"While i'm not admitting to your claim, should I take it i'm your _friend?_ "

" _Bestest_ friend."Skylar grinned up at the Original, eyes skimming over his face before she nodded firmly. Klaus smile broadened, and she watched him fondly before teasingly adding."A friend that you can trust your snuggling tendencies with."

Skylar laughed when the Original, once again, rolled his eyes, something he realized he did a lot around his family.

"There's nothing to tell, love."Klaus shook his head, holding his arms out as if baring his soul, a perfect excuse falling from his lips without hesitance."I'm a wolf; we search for heat, it's in my nature."

"Firstly, i'm not sure if you're telling the _truth_ or not because you have an _inscrutable_ game face and wolves are carnivores, right?"Skylar narrowed her eyes, flicking water at Klaus who, as expected, didn't react before her teasing grin returned."And, secondly, did you just _indirectly_ call me _hot?_ "

The Original gave an almost offended look at her words before quietly laughing. The Original cocked his head, blue orbs scanning Skylar who was still engulfed in bubbles, mouth curving up before he slowly got onto his knees beside her.

"Unless used for heating, weather or boiling water, hot is a very uncouth word to describe beauty."Klaus rolled his eyes, brushing off the words, then the hybrid went silent for a short moment to let his eyes flicker over her features. Klaus let his smile appear as Skylar, in response, studied him and his hand clasped her cheek, tilting her head up so that her eyes could meet his."And _your_ beauty is... _vibrant_."

Skylar bit her lip as, a familiar rush of tingles rushing through her from head to toe and then, as if on cue, her heartbeat started to quicken. Something that hadn't happened to her in her century and a half of life until she'd met a particular hybrid.

Klaus, apparently sensing this, watched Skylar with a pensive stare before feigning suspicion with a smirk."Almost beguilingly, might I add."

"I believe that is called charisma."Skylar replied with a complacent smile, feigning an offended gasp and flicking water at Klaus when he shrugged."What? It worked on _you_."

Klaus pretended to ponder for a few seconds before tilting Skylar's head up, muttering."I suppose it _did_."

Then, before the Salvatore could react, he leaned down and brushed Skylar's lips with his own. He lingered for a moment but instead of kissing her the Original nipped her bottom lip, taking hold of the plump flash, another firm nip making Skylar growl in approval. Klaus quietly chuckled low in his throat, teeth scraping along Skylar's lower lip, earning an almost desperate moan from Skylar. Hand shifting from her cheek to the back of her head, Klaus finally granted the female vampire's wish and kissed her lips once before deepening it. Skylar happily followed and responded to the kiss, it quickly shifting from tender to passionate.

As soon as Skylar responded, the Original pulled her closer, the forceful tug causing the water in the bath to slosh over the side, therefore splashing on him and the floor, causing Skylar to laugh when the pulled away for reluctantly pulled away a moment later, smile still on her face as the Original gave a snarl of disapproval. She pulled back to look at him, hand remaining on his cheek. Skylar thoughtfully hummed to herself as she observed him once more, something she hadn't actually taken the time to do.

As she did, Skylar's fingers brushed his cheek, thumb grazing Klaus' bottom lip almost tenderly. Klaus' eyes widened slightly at the touch, still not used to someone putting their hands on him that wasn't in a violent manner or his family showing a rare moment of affection. The surprise quickly subsided as he became familiar with it and somehow found himself delighting in it.

Skylar noticed this and felt a rush of contentment."A compliment from the _almighty_ Klaus Mikaelson."

His smile broadened as quietly chuckled, somewhat relishing in the vampire's touch on his cheek and Skylar watched with an attentive gaze.

A glimmer of playfulness appeared in her eyes as she finished with a murmur."I must be a special _exception_."

Her grin faded to a fascinated smile as Klaus took her hand and brought her knuckles to his mouth, keeping her gaze.

"Oh, love, you have _no_ idea."

* * *

" **I've said it once, and i'll say it again..."**

Damon quietly shut the driver door of his car, frowning at the Mikaelson mansion."Who needs a place _this_ big?"

Stefan got out of the car after his brother, reaching inside for the bag of weapons he'd only brought if necessary, sending Damon an annoyed look as he did. He shut it after him, rounding the Camaro, pulling out his weapons from the bag as he studied the mansion. The only cars in the driveway where Damon's Camaro and two others, which confirmed that the siblings were still gone.

"And the boarding house is a shoebox?"Stefan asked, not truly interested; his attention focused on the mansion. The mansion was dim, the only bright light came from the balcony door on the second floor, and Stefan guessed his sister and the Originals were located. Stefan wiped a hand down his face as he tried to think, muttering."The problem is, _where?_ "

"The boarding house has character; this is _overcompensating_ for _something_."Damon quietly replied as he followed Stefan, curling his upper lip up at the sight of the house before he snarkily added."Hey, since good ol' _Klaus_ had this place built, you think-"

"Shut up, Damon, there's a _reason_ we need to be inconspicuous."Stefan muttered with an annoyed sigh, coming to a stop outside of the boarding house, pocketing the vervain darts."Right, i'll deal with Skylar and you-"

A growl hit their ears, and both brothers turned just in time to see the glowing, amber eyes of a tall, heavily built man.

The hybrid snarled at the Salvatore brothers, fangs in view."Klaus _doesn't_ like trespassers."

Before they could react, Stefan was knocked to the ground. The hybrid snarled at the younger brother, punching him in the face and Stefan angrily seethed, quickly headbutting the hybrid with ease. They both fought on the ground, Stefan finally flipping them over. He punched the hybrid, attempting to keep his skin far from the man's bared fangs. But, as Stefan raised his fist to hit him again, the hybrid flipped them over, grabbing hold of Stefan's wrist and leaning forward to bite him.

Suddenly the hybrid's eyes bulged, and he spat blood in Stefan's face."Can't let you do that, Cujo."

He lurched forward, looking down at his chest before he slumped forward. Stefan, a little out of breath, looked over the hybrid's shoulder to see Damon standing above them, heart in his hands. Stefan gave his brother a nod then grabbed hold of the dead hybrid's arms, throwing him out of sight and got to his feet, smoothing down his clothing.

Stefan rolled back his shoulders as his bruises faded."We gotta get inside quick before the others come."

"Why do _I_ have to deal with the hybrid?"Damon asked as Stefan turned to him, a hint of a whine in his voice, squeezing the heart with a sneer before tossing it aside."I've already almost died from a werewolf bite, Stef, it kind of puts a damper on my day."

"Because you and Klaus are more alike than you like to think. You're both impulsive, short-tempered, selfish _dicks_."Stefan replied, handing Damon three wolfsbane darts, shaking his head at Damon whose eyes lit up, obviously getting some ideas."And, while our sister is the same, Skylar will probably be less defensive around me."

"Okay, first, _ouch_."Damon glowered, holding up his index finger then his middle as he turned to face Stefan."And, second, why?"

"Because, _unlike_ you, I listen to her."

"I listen!"Damon's glower darkened, arms crossing over his chest and he gave an insulted scoff as Stefan sent him a look of disbelief."Fine, i listen when you two _aren't_ talking complete crap. It doesn't mean anything. It's not like she listens to you and me all the time. It's what _we_ do."

"But i'm listening, Stefan, i'm _all_ ears."Damon then used the darts to point at his brother with a lopsided grin."And i'm all for taking down that dagger happy _mutt_ so we can save sis."

"Unless they start one, we aren't here to fight."Stefan calmly said, pushing down Damon's hand with a shake of his head."We're here to see Sky."

"I know that, I was kidding. Kind of."Damon swatted Stefan's hand away with a sigh, expression softening when Stefan stared at him."I'm here, aren't I?"

"Yeah, you're here. But are you willing to truly make an effort? You _can't_ be impulsive and reckless right now, Damon."

Damon narrowed his eyes at his brother, firmly repeating."I'm _here_ , aren't I?"

"Okay."Stefan nodded, taking a step towards his brother, studying Damon before he added."What about Klaus?"

As expected, Damon's expression darkened, and the elder brother tightened his grip on the wolfsbane darts."I'm here for Sky, not the hybrid freak."

"What if she's in love with him?"

Damon's face scrunched up in disgust."Oh, don't be _stupid_."

"What? Is that so hard to believe?"

"See, there you go talking complete crap. Sky wouldn't fall for someone like _Klaus_."Damon chuckled, tapping his temples with his fingers."She's _smarter_ than that."

"Comments like that are only going to push her further away."

"Yeah, well, he's an egotistical, deranged, vindictive, not to mention a _complete_ -"Damon suddenly cut himself off as Stefan raised his eyebrows at him, pursing his lips as he waited for Damon to connect the dots. "All right, you got a point."

Damon cleared his throat, crossing his arms over his chest again almost defensively."She's a Salvatore, falling in love with psychos is kind of our _curse_."

Stefan quietly watched Damon glare at the mansion while pocketing the wolfsbane darts, noticing his clenched jaw. A series of emotions played out on Damon's face before there was suddenly none. But the glimmer in his eyes told Stefan that Damon was aware of his need to keep his temper in check.

"Still think you should be the one to talk to her?"

Damon pondered for a moment before he shook his head, whispering."We both know the answer to that, Stef."

Stefan nodded, glancing up at the balcony before he looked back to his brother."You sure you'll-"

" _You_ speak to Sky."

Stefan nodded again looking at his brother once more before he was suddenly gone.

Looking up, he watched his brother land on the balcony before Damon turned back to the Mikaelson home. Damon rolled back his shoulders, drawing out a long breath as he attempted to hold onto his self-control, something he'd never had full dominance over.

But he _needed_ to keep himself in check.

For himself, for Stefan and Skylar.

"I'll deal with our brother in law."

* * *

" **You know sometimes Satan comes as a man of peace..."**

Skylar, with a rare skip in her step and a small smile on her lips, entered Klaus' bedroom. Undoing the towel that held her hair up, she shivered as her damp locks were let loose, tumbling down her shoulders. Skylar instantly made her way over to the drawers that held her clothes, using the towel to dry her body as she did.

 _"He got a sweet gift of gab; he got a harmonious tongue."_ Skylar smiled as she sang, eyes catching sight of the daylight ring on her finger. She glanced at herself in the mirror and touched the ring, twirling it around her finger. _"He knows every song of love that ever has been sung."_

A loud, sigh that was followed by a laugh made Skylar turn just as Klaus made his way out of the bathroom. His clothes, mostly his shirt, was damp from the water as was his hair. His curls were still disheveled but more than before. Skylar watched him as he ambled into the room, eyes focused on his phone screen, a small smile on his face.

Feeling her eyes on him, Klaus raised his head and shifted his eyes from the phone to Skylar.

He raised a curious eyebrow."Something on your mind, love?"

"Nothing."Skylar quietly replied with a shake of her head, offering him a half smile before glancing at his phone."But I know that sigh, it's a _Kol_ sigh. What's he done now?"

"Something amusing for once. Come, i've got something for you."Klaus replied with a low laugh, looking at his phone screen once more with a smirk before he held the device out, pressing down on a play button."He played a prank on Elijah."

Skylar opened her mouth to ask for more information, but the video started before she could. The screen was dark, but music was heard, followed by the sound of a familiar voice that was muffled. The voice was demanding but laced with a charm that could only belong to one person.

 _"This funeral is going to turn around, just you wait."_

The darkness was suddenly no longer, and flashing lights appeared before Kol appeared. The Original still donned his Jack The Ripper top hat and cape. He made his way through the crowd of people, giving Klaus and Skylar a sight of the party and providing narration.

 _"...nobody told me there would be no alcohol but I must admit that the decorations are quite-Oh, hello!"_ Kol cut himself off as he passed a young woman dressed as Cleopatra. She danced provocatively, hands held above her head and rocked her hips in a way that seemed to capture Kol's attention. _"I suppose it isn't all boring."_

Kol turned the camera to him for a moment, whispering. _"Nik, if the lovely Skylar is in the room, you should-"_

Skylar scoffed, hands on her hips and unamused look on her face as Klaus chuckled. She nudged the Original, fighting a smile that threatened to curve at her mouth. Klaus sent her a questioning look, and he tilted his head, blinking innocently and offering Skylar a charming smile. Skylar rolled her eyes at him, smile growing and looked back to the phone screen.

The youngest Mikaelson brother lingered for a moment, laughing to himself when the young woman offered him a sultry smile. _"I'll be back for you, darling."_

She blew Kol an air kiss, winking at him before turning away. Kol cleared his throat, suddenly remembering the task at hand and said something to the young woman before carrying on. Just as he settled near the entrance, he smiled at the phone camera before he turned it around, giving Skylar and Klaus a view of the crowd.

But then he zoomed in on one person in particular.

Elijah.

And, as if on cue, the song that was playing suddenly cut off and another started.

 _"Revvin' up your engine, listen to her howlin' roar."_

Elijah, who was standing near the punchbowl, looked nothing less than utterly bored. He hadn't seemed to notice the song change. But Kol's laughter was obvious he not only understood it, but he had also specifically chosen it. Elijah kept looking down at his green flight suit with disgust but quickly smile whenever Rebekah passed in her Marilyn Monroe costume.

Rebekah looked sad and, given the face, she kept looking at a young man that Skylar thought seemed familiar, it was not hard to figure out why. Elijah was comforting his sister, instantly forgetting about his hate for his costume.

Rebekah, who had been smiling small at Elijah, suddenly frowned. She looked to the DJ, narrowing her eyes when she glanced at Elijah. Then, as if sensing Kol's happiness, her eyes sought out her brother. Hands on her hips, Rebekah glared and strode over to Kol, mouthing to herself.

A childish snort came from Kol as he mumbled along. _"Metal under tension, beggin' you to touch and go."_

 _"Kol, give me that!"_ The camera settled on a confused Rebekah for a second, showing the realization that dawned on her as she listened to the lyrics. _"What have you done?"_

 _"Give it!"_ Kol swiped back his phone from his sister, annoyance shifting to laughter as he settled the camera on Elijah. _"Something that will lighten everyone up._ _And you too, Bex, you need it._ _"_

 _"Highway to the danger zone, ride into the danger zone..."_

Elijah's head snapped up, bored expression swiftly changing. He looked uncharismatic shocked and embarrassed as eyes turned to him, matching his costume to the song that was playing. Elijah's mouth set into a tight line and his eyes sought out Kol. Laughter came not only from Kol but from the people around them.

Kol's laughter could be heard in the background, along with Rebekah's scolding and, as Kol moved his hand in the direction of Elijah again, it caught Elijah snapping his sunglasses.

A lock of blond hair swung in front of the camera as Rebekah swatted at her brother."Kol, you're ruining everything!"

 _"Come on, little sister; you won't let me play with your friends, this is going to be fun. And, i'm also cheering you-"_ Kol's laughter faded, and video shook, and Elijah and Rebekah got smaller as Kol backed away. Kol sounded anything but amused as Elijah glared at him, hand reaching out for the video. _"Oh, bloody hell!"_

Rebekah's laughter was heard as Kol stumbled. _"You're right, brother, this is fun. You've_ _ **certainly**_ _cheered me up."_

Rebekah's smile was broad, and she laughed loudly as Elijah rushed to catch up with Kol. Everyone looked on, clapping along, clearly thinking that the scene had been set up.

Skylar was unable to hold back the laughter that spilled from her lips as Kol rushed as fast as he could without attempting to look scared or trip over his cape.

 _" **KOL** , get back here!"_

 _"Move! Get out of my way!"_ The video shook again as Kol shoved people out of his way, random flashes of people tripping over or Kol's cape flowing around as he rushed off. _"It was a joke, Elijah,_ _ **calm down!**_ _"_

The music stared to fade in the background as Kol pushed through swinging doors, the sudden bright lights flashing. Lockers could be seen as Kol sauntered/rushed, it depended if a cute woman passed him, down the hallway.

Skylar's laughter started to become more enthusiastic, her eyes glassed over as people sent Kol weird looks as the Original continued to run with another calmly following him. Klaus watched the female vampire with a small smile, eyes flickering from the video to the vampire than back with a pensive gaze.

Loud, determined footsteps made Kol speed up, and a flash of Elijah could be seen as Kol turned a little." _Perhaps you should slow down, brother, and i'll let you know just how funny I find it!"_

One, last flash of Elijah's glower could be seen when he suddenly appeared behind Kol. The younger brother swore, attempting to flash away but was stopped when Elijah caught hold of his Jack The Ripper cape.

 _"It's sending, Elijah! Whatever you do to me will be-"_ Elijah pulled on Kol's cape, cutting his brother off, grabbing hold of the phone.

The video suddenly ended.

"Oh, I _love_ it."Skylar handed Klaus his phone, wiping at her eyes, laughter slowly fading. Her cheeks were slightly flushed red."I can't _remember_ when I last laughed like that."

Klaus took his phone, unconsciously pocketing it, his eyes still on Skylar. He continued to watch her as she turned from him, still laughing now and then. Her cheeks were still flushed, smile still large on her face, and she would giggle whenever she thought of a moment in the video.

He thoughtfully watched the vampire, muttering." _Fantastic_."

He observed Skylar for another moment before turning back to his own task, opening up the wardrobe. Skylar continued to hum to herself as she looked through her clothes, bouncing on her bare feet, the song she'd been singing coming to mind once more.

Wrapping the fluffy towel tighter around her, Skylar began to fish out clothing from the drawers that she had sort claimed. Quickly slipping on the lower half of her clothes underneath the towel, she also started to look for a top comfortable to sleep in.

She'd first had her clothes in a bag she'd stuffed them into the only time she'd returned to the boarding house. Then, gradually her clothes had ended up in Klaus' drawers without Skylar or Klaus taking notice. That was probably because the house staff did the laundry and, they'd probably assumed Skylar's clothes went into Klaus' wardrobe or drawers considering she shared his bed. Skylar had finally noticed the day she'd run out of clothes in her bag and found them in the drawer.

But if Klaus was aware of it he hadn't mentioned it, but somehow his clothes had shifted to the two top, leaving the lower two for Skylar. Just like he hadn't mentioned Skylar's preference for the right side of the bed but had continued to sleep on the left.

 _"Good intentions can be evil; both hands can be full of grease."_ Skylar paused to think over which top she wanted before decided on a dark vest. Skylar slipped on the vest, tossing aside the large towel that had been wrapped around her. _"You know that sometimes Satan comes as a man of pe-_ ugh!"

Skylar let out an exasperated huff as she pulled out a basic vest from a drawer and shrugged it on before glancing at Klaus over her shoulder. She took a moment, allowing her eyes to observe his tattoos when he peeled off his damp henley, something she'd done many a time, before thinking aloud.

"Why can't I get that song out of my head?"

"It's Bob Dylan, love; he is quite gifted in producing memorable lyrics."Klaus replied as he tossed aside his henley and pulled out another shirt."You should be thankful it's not a piece of the monstrosity that is most of music today."

"Oh, really?"Skylar turned around to face the hybrid, feigning a confused frown."Funny that, because i'm _sure_ I walked in on you humming along to-"

Turning around far too gracefully, the Original tutted loudly, holding up his hand and frowning at Skylar's teasing smile.

"Now, now..."Klaus shook his head with a scolding wag of a finger."I said _most_ music of today is a monstrosity."

Skylar's mouth formed an 'O'."Oh, someone's getting defensive."

The Salvatore sister let out a laugh and, despite his mouth curving up, the Original flashed over to her. Hands grabbed her forearms, and Skylar's laughter trailed off and a gasped slipped from her lips when she was pulled up against him.

"Perhaps you should use a little less of _this_ -"Klaus drawled, thumb pressing down on Skylar's lips and he traced their outline before his hands touched her cheeks, fingers skimming over her ears as they traveled to her damp hair."and a little more of these, yes?"

"But..."Skylar gave a petulant pout, balancing up on her tip toes to meet his eyes, hands pushing Klaus' down to her hips while hers settled on his shoulders."If I do that, Klaus, what have I got left to distract you whenever you start rambling?"

Klaus raised an eyebrow at her, feigning a threatening glower, a low growl following that made Skylar's eyes widen in almost fascination. She watched him intently, as if anticipating something and, given Klaus' small smile, she knew he was aware. He was aware of Skylar's infatuation.

Skylar's nails dug into his shoulders in encouragement and the Salvatore's mouth curved up into an excited grin when Klaus leaned down, his nose brushing hers and he growled before letting his eyes turn amber.

Gazing at him with a mesmerized look, Skylar's lips parted. _"Wow."_

His blue orbs were almost _heavenly_ ; one could almost read Klaus' emotions if they looked into them. But his wolf eyes, the black pupil with the flickers of golden-yellow in the irises were _fascinating_.

"Not a big fan of wolves but i'd consider it if I _those_ were part of the package."Skylar murmured, glancing at the veins underneath his eyes, familiar with those considering her own vampire face, but she was much more focused on his orbs."Fascinating."

Skylar, unable to help herself, shifted her hand from his shoulder and started to reach up. But, just before her fingers could touch his cheek, one of Klaus' hand shot up and took hold of her wrist, stopping her. He didn't hurt her, but he held onto the vampire firmly. Skylar wasn't panicked or nervous, but she did give him a questioning look, wondering if she'd somehow crossed a line. Klaus didn't look angry or perturbed, but he did seem somewhat perplexed.

She'd touched him _many_ times before, but it was as if the meaning behind the touch was unfamiliar to him.

With an almost forceful smile, Klaus quietly spoke."I've been known to have that effect."

But, despite the puzzled glimmer in his now blue eyes, the hybrid pulled on Skylar's hand, bringing her almost impossibly closer to him, his other hand squeezed her hip. Still holding tightly onto her, Klaus leaned down and, with letting his eyes quickly flicker over her features, he softly kissed her cheek almost _affectionately_.

Skylar's eyelashes fluttered, the somewhat familiar tingling sensation rushing through her again and she couldn't help but smile. Klaus let himself rest against her, grip loosening on her wrist as a silent way of telling her that everything was settled within himself.

And all was forgotten.

"Fancy a drink before bed?"Klaus quietly asked, lingering near Skylar for another moment, the pad of his thumb brushing the palm of her hand then the daylight ring on her finger before he took a step back, letting her go."I've been meaning to get rid of the maid, anyway. She has quite the attitude."

"Uh, yeah, i'd love one,"Skylar replied, rapidly blinking out of the daze he'd put her in, and she watched him, a hopeful smile on her face. She took a step forward, hands behind her back and the female vampire swayed."And, _perhaps_ while you're down there you could also get me some of those delicious cookies. You know, the ones in the box at the back."

The Original frowned, crossing his arms over his chest as he gave Skylar an almost confused expression. He settled on sending her a startled look as Skylar continued to smile at him. A smile that was undeniably false and simply to sweeten him.

"Are you referring to the ones that belong to _Rebekah?"_

Skylar nodded, blinking innocently."Uh-huh."

"You ask me this despite the fact she threw her heel at Elijah when he dared to ask for one?"Klaus asked, pointing to himself and sending Skylar an almost insulted look, biting a smile when Skylar continued to feign innocence."Or when she threatened to set me on _fire_ when I did the same thing?"

"I wouldn't ask for another if she hasn't already given me one."

"That is simply because it's likely she _wants_ something."Klaus retorted with a gentle scoff as he casually brushed back his damp curls from his forehead, somehow making Skylar's fingers itch to do the same."And I believe I have the right to be insulted by you asking, love, considering you're putting me at _risk_."

"Yeah, but you need not fear anything or anyone."Skylar's eyes widened slightly, and she held out her arms, speaking with exaggerated reverence."You're almighty, Klaus, you say so yourself. You're _imperishable_."

Klaus simply raised his eyebrows, seeing through her act and shaking his head as if Skylar was undoubtedly voicing the truth despite the exaggerated performance. Skylar resisted the urge to stick out her tongue triumphantly as Klaus sent her an amused smirk.

"Not against Rebekah, her temper is worse than _mine_."Klaus responded, hand on the door handle and, as he turned it to open the door, he let out a long, drawn out sigh that made Skylar roll her eyes as he teasingly added."And i'm honestly not sure if I treasure you enough to take the risk."

Skylar's smile remained, but she held a hand over her heart. "How will I _ever_ sleep at night?"

Opening the door, the Original sent Skylar one last smile over his shoulder before he ambled out of the bedroom. Skylar watched after the hybrid, rolling her eyes in an exaggerated manner as she heard him humming to himself while calling for the maid. She smiled almost fondly when she heard him saying hello to Finn as he passed his study and turned to the mirror.

Picking up her hairbrush, Skylar started to hum to herself once more, lightly bouncing on her heels as the song that had been playing on loop in her mind for a long while resumed.

 _"He knows just where to touch you, honey, and how you like to be kissed,"_ Skylar muttered more than sang as she watched herself brushing her dark locks in the mirror, wincing whenever she pulled on a knot in her hair. _"He'll put both his arms around you; you can feel the tender touch of the beast."_

Fingers combing through her damp, dark hair and gathering the long locks up, Skylar reached out with her free hand for a hair tie. As she tied up her hair, the female vampire continued to croon to herself.

 _"You know that sometimes Satan comes as a man of peace."_

 _"Well, the howling wolf will howl tonight, the king snake will crawl-"_ Skylar cut herself off when there was a sudden shift in the air and the bedroom door shut firmly."Huh."

It was no longer calm.

Instead, all Skylar could sense was another presence, but it was too _familiar,_ almost part of her. Skylar kept her eyes on her reflection as she tightened the hair tie, feeling no nervousness or panic as the presence came closer.

Then, after drawing out a long moment, Skylar let her hands fall back at her sides, voice low and inviting as she finally spoke, a small smile on her lips.

"Hello, little brother."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it!**

 **I also hope i made it up to you and if you enjoyed this chapter, _please leave a review._**


	20. and when your fears subside

**A/N Thank you all for reviewing!**

* * *

 **"Hello, little brother."**

At the sound of light footsteps, Skylar turned around just in time to offer her brother a small smile as a greeting but watched him vigilantly. Hands behind his back, Stefan returned the small smile as he ventured further into the bedroom, giving his sister a one over as if checking for any signs that she'd been mistreated.

"This place is a maze. I only found you because I heard your singing-"Stefan said as he looked around with a curious look before he gave his sister a pointed look as he added."Which hasn't gotten any better, by the way."

"You speak as if your singing voice is better. It's _not_ , just so you know."Skylar retorted with an almost petulant tone, but her smile remained when her younger brother's own smile widened a little, and his body language relaxed. Skylar took a moment to observe her brother, noticing the lively glimmer in his green eyes, showing that his humanity was inside him somewhere."You don't look so ripper-like. Broody, _yes_ , but not ripper."

"A little bit like usual Stefan but you still got some ripper inside, I can sense it."Skylar quietly said as she continued to study her brother, shaking her head firmly when he frowned defensively, crossing his arms over his chest."No, keep that, it makes you _strong_."

Skylar then grinned with a one-shouldered shrug."And more _fun_."

"I'm, uh..."Stefan was quiet for a moment, his stoic expression softening a little as Skylar continued to smile at him."I'm _fine_."

Skylar parted her lips to tell brother she was pleased for him, but her mouth snapped shut when her eyes zeroed in on her brother's arms that were now crossed over his chest. In each hand, Stefan held two darts that, as Skylar looked closer, she could see they were filled with vervain. Her smile quickly faded, her blue eyes glazed over and darkened defensively. Skylar kept her eyes on her brother as she took a step backward.

"Why do you have vervain?"

Skylar looked between her brother and the vervain darts with a cautious expression. She tried to read her brother's body language. She knew Stefan wouldn't kill her even if his switch was flipped, but that didn't mean he wouldn't vervain her.

"Are we gonna fight? Stefan?"When Stefan just frowned at her, she sighed and nodded before glancing around for something blunt to hit her brother with. Skylar hated merely bickering with her brothers, but she would not go down without a struggle."I just had a bubble bath but if given no choice..."

Skylar trailed off and rolled back her shoulders before raising her fists. She beckoned her brother to make the first move with her fingers. Skylar waited for Stefan to lunge at her but nothing happened. The seconds ticked by and her brother remained in his spot, making Skylar uneasy. Her brother didn't look murderous or guilty which made Skylar feel a little less nervous around him.

She slowly put down her fists when her brother continued to stare at her with a troubled look."What?"

"You honestly thought i'd use- _forget it._ "Stefan shook his head, holding out the darts with an insulted frown. He scoffed then pocketed the darts before holding out up hands in surrender for a second before dropping them back to his sides."I just brought them just in case I bumped into Klaus or Finn."

Skylar sombrely looked at Stefan, her expression blank as she processed his words. Stefan straightened as Skylar shook her head, the younger Salvatore suddenly feeling defensive.

Until Skylar burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?"Stefan sent his sister a puzzled look, slowly shaking his head."What?"

Skylar continued to giggle to herself without explanation, making Stefan even more confused and slightly irritated. Her laughter was almost a relief to her brother; he hadn't heard her laugh in months. But, considering he assumed she was laughing at him, the relief soon turned to slight annoyance.

"Skylar!"

His sister waved him off, inhaling and exhaling to compose herself and calm herself down before she finally answered him.

"Klaus I get, he takes the kettle boiling too long as a threat _personally_ made against him. But Finn?"Skylar gave a sardonic smile, seeming amused at the thought of the eldest Mikaelson acting hostile unless given no choice."Seriously?"

Stefan shrugged with a nonchalant reply."He's a _Mikaelson_."

Skylar nodded in agreement but, going by her small smile and Stefan's frown, the pair had completely different views on Stefan's harsh statement.

"Finn's a _moralist_ ; he won't even acknowledge your presence let alone attempt to rip your heart out for visiting. Provided that you're not a threat to his family."Skylar responded with an amused tone, breathily laughing before a sudden look of realization flickered over her features."He's a lot like _you_ , actually."

Stefan went silent at her words and blinked at his sister, looking utterly bewildered, and he stared at her as if she'd suddenly grown a second head.

"He's a _Mikaelson_."Stefan repeated with narrowed brows as if considering his sister's sanity before he, almost reluctantly let out a long breath, a glimmer of understanding in his eyes."I know you might feel something for Klaus and i'd understand you wanting to defend him."

He then gave a head shake, gestured to the large painting that hung on the wall, Klaus' signature on the bottom right and made a sound of disgust.

Stefan glanced at the painting, lowering his voice to a hiss."You don't need to defend the _rest_ of them."

"They're my friends."Skylar swiftly replied, her firm tone mirroring Stefan's as she emphasized the last word before her voice softened."And you're my brother, _Steffie_. So, unless you're in a fight, you won't lay a hand on eachother."

"How can you def-"Stefan interrupted himself by holding up a hand, swallowing the string of curses that he wanted to shout. He forced himself to bite them back and took a deep breath before quietly declaring."I'm not here to fight."

It was Skylar's turn to scoff as she sent her brother a cynical eye roll."Could've fooled me."

Stefan didn't react to her terse tone and took it with a simple nod. Silence befell the room as the Salvatore siblings met eyes, Skylar's harsh expression faltering somewhat as Stefan bowed his head, downcast.

Her little brother had the power to pull on her heartstrings.

"Stefan."

"I know."Stefan forced a smile, but it didn't last, just like their eye contact because he quickly broke their gaze, unable to meet her eyes."I know that Damon and I have been acting like..."

Stefan trailed off, unsure of the right word to label their recent falling out. But, as usual, Skylar was more than happy to provide suggestions.

She utterly despised drawn out mawkish moments.

"Idiots? Fools?"Skylar offered with an innocent smile, lips curving up when Stefan quietly chuckled. She spoke once more but, this time, her tone was laced with what Stefan assumed to be an attempt at a British accent."Complete _pillocks?"_

"A little British slang for you."Skylar gave a proud grin and a self-congratulatory and dramatic bow."I learned the last one from Kol. It's his nickname for Klaus."

Stefan just nodded along, noticing the pitch raise in Skylar's voice. Before she had spoken with unforgotten bitterness but a fond familiarity, a soft tone she would only use around her younger brother.

But, as she spoke about the Mikaelson's—far too eagerly, Stefan resentfully thought—she talked about them almost affectionately. It was as if she were talking about people she had a special affinity with, people she cared for.

Family.

Stefan knew Skylar hadn't been residing with the Originals for so long just to irk her brothers; she wouldn't have been able to play a long game. And he knew that her 'relationship' with Klaus ran deeper than just a fling, he'd been aware of that for a while, but he hadn't given her relationship with the others much thought.

Had she'd replaced them?

It itched at him the longer he thought about it.

"...but it's also Elijah's nickname for Kol."Skylar carried on smiling to herself when she remembered the video Kol had sent to Klaus earlier and the prank he'd pulled on Elijah."And I suspect when they both come home tonight there will be a whole lot more of them-."

Stefan's head snapped up in curiosity at a particular word that his sister had just so casually said without much thought.

"What was that?"

Skylar raised an eyebrow at her brother, looking tempted to scold him for interrupting her but then quickly realized he'd probably learned it from Skylar herself. Salvatore's had never been known for their civility.

"What was _what?"_

"Oh, Elijah and Kol chaperoned Rebekah to the fancy dress dance. Her date was a complete ass to her, so they stepped up."Skylar gave an irritated head-shake, but her smile soon returned when she thought of the prank, a smile so broad that it looked as if it hurt."But Elijah was dressed in this awesome Top Gun costume that's come back to bite him in the-"

"No, not that."Stefan interrupted again with a shake of his head, almost pleading with his sister."You said _home_. You realize that, don't you?"

As Stefan carefully studied his sister as he awaited a response, he noticed that Skylar's smile instantly faltered and her once shining blue orbs darkened.

"Yes, I realize I said a word. I also said Top Gun. As in _Elijah Mikaelson_ in a Top Gun costume."Skylar quickly replied, giving her brother an unimpressed look."Damon would've gotten that."

The second she finished, Skylar suddenly looked agitated. She looked uncomfortable, panicked but, most of all, annoyed that she felt vulnerable. Stefan watched her, tempted to offer her comfort, but he knew better. He also knew that his sister being so vulnerable―allowing herself to be vulnerable―at peace, wasn't a bad thing for her.

In fact, it was good for her because Skylar Salvatore hadn't been vulnerable— _content_ , almost—in close to two centuries. The only problem was that Stefan knew his sister. He was aware that Skylar, like Damon, was most likely ruin it if she even pondered the thought of having any emotional connection to someone that didn't share blood.

One would be lucky if Skylar Salvatore shared a thought, let alone admit she felt for you on any level.

"You like being here. I knew you did, you've been here for months but seeing it..."Stefan trailed off, unable to continue while he stared at his sister with realization and a heavy heart."It's just familiar but not. Seeing you feeling at home with them the way you were with Damon and me."

Skylar tilted her head at him, looking a little curious if anything.

"But home isn't just family; I know that now. It's those you care about."Her brother cleared his throat, shifting from foot to foot almost uncomfortably as realization dawned on him."Or those you love."

At the mere mention of the four lettered word Skylar broke.

"You know what?!"Skylar snapped, pushing away from the drawers she'd been leaning against, the force of her sudden movement causing it to shake."I'd much rather fight than listen to the ramblings of a hopeless romantic who had no clue what he's rambling on about."

Skylar shook her head in annoyance and marched angrily towards the door only for her brother to follow her. The younger Salvatore flashed in front of his sister, holding his hands up in surrender but she knew better. If her brother was anything it was determined, irritability determined.

"I'm not here to fight. I'm just trying to make amends."Stefan honestly proclaimed, lowering his hands when Skylar made no move to walk away from him."I want to make things right."

Skylar nodded along to his words, calmly smiling.

"But it sounded like you were accusing me of something."Skylar quietly said, eyes searching Stefan's for any indication he had plans to expand on his earlier claims."Are you accusing me of something, Stefan?"

Her brother's jaw clenched at her tone. She was _warning_ him.

Skylar's tone of voice was low, almost threatening, though she forced a smile with an insouciant shrug but the stiffness of her body language proved she was anything but relaxed.

But Stefan was determined to push her and, while he hated doing so, he knew it was right for his sister. Skylar had made no intimate connections in her long life, she'd been so focused on her brothers, so entangled in their rivalry and that she'd become closed off to anything regarding her own happiness.

But, most of all, Skylar had seen what love had done to her brothers. How it had seduced them only to chew them up and spit them out. How it had almost destroyed their family all together. And, in witnessing its wrath, anything associated with love had Skylar determined to resist its allure.

Love never meant anything but pain to Skylar Salvatore.

"But I _recognized_ it, Skylar."

Skylar's eyes widened a little in surprise that her brother had gone against her wishes. He knew, more than anyone, even Damon, just how defensive and utterly uncomfortable she was with the subject.

Skylar fiercely shook her head with a murmur."Stefan..."

"I saw it in your eyes."Stefan paused when Skylar sent him a glower, but it didn't stop him. He quietly laughed, raising his hand and pointing to his sister, speaking almost in awe."Nothing more than a flicker but I saw it and I know you feel it. You wouldn't be so _scared_ if you didn't."

As she listened to her brother, Skylar's eye almost twitched, and she felt a sharp pang in her chest. And it crept up on her, as soared through her body, from her head to her toes, tiny little sharp pangs feeling like someone was stabbing her with a dozen needles.

Skylar was familiar with the feeling. She was panicking.

 _It, it, IT._ Skylar, for less than a second, looked almost relieved that he hadn't repeated the four lettered word.

Stefan tried to read his sister when she went silent."I'm right, aren't I?"

Skylar slowly blinked at her brother, eyes clouding and glazing over as the infamous Salvatore defensive mechanism reared its ugly head. Stefan shook his head again, recognizing her now vacant eyes and tight smile.

She had completely shut down.

"You, little brother, you have finally lost it."Skylar cleared her throat, swallowing thickly as she composed herself. Her face contorted into a mask of amusement and Skylar let out a bemused laugh."You've gone _completely_ barmy."

Refusing to be lied to by his own sister, refusing to be brushed off, Stefan replied almost forcefully.

"You're in _love_ with _him_."He simply proclaimed without warning, without giving Skylar even more time to cut herself off from the conversation."You're in love with _Klaus_."

Caught off guard, Skylar trailed off, losing her train of thought.

 _He said it. He actually said it. What a **dick.**_

She shook her head at her brother, blue eyes glassing over angrily as her face lost its color. Skylar looked utterly mortified and a little shocked that Stefan had dared even to think it, let alone say it out loud. Her brother stared back at her, a little shocked that she had lost her composure. Skylar was almost an expert at containing her poker face; she could almost outdo Damon.

"Seriously?"Skylar finally spoke with a laugh, a laugh that was obvious forced, crossing her arms over her chest defensively."Can't a girl just have a bit of fun without someone assuming they're head over heels?"

" _Don't_ do that. You wouldn't be playing family with him if you didn't feel something."Stefan softly said, taking a moment as his sister's defensive expression faded while she remained quiet, eyes leaving her brother _."I_ saw how you looked at him earlier."

"That's not creepy at all."Skylar scoffed, crossing her arms over her chest."He's hot, Stefan. And he has an _accent_."

"No, that's not it."Stefan refused to accept her denial because he recognized that look, he'd given it to his loves many times over the years."You wouldn't look at him like that if you weren't in lo-"

"Stop it!"Skylar's arms uncrossed, and she pointed at her brother threateningly, her voice raising to a high pitch that it actually made Stefan's ears hurt."Just stop saying it, okay?"

Skylar, almost desperately, quietly appealed to her brother _."Stop."_

"Why?"Stefan softly implored asked, watching Skylar as she tried to hold onto whatever resolve she had left.""Why are you so scared to admit it?"

Skylar didn't reply, she seemed more focused on the wall behind her brother and refused to meet his gaze. But Stefan refused to let up because he knew that he was close to bringing down the walls Skylar had built up, closer than he'd ever been.

"You're happy, Skylar. I saw it. But I know what happens when you start to question yourself. You'll push him away because he won't admit it and, because Klaus is worse than you, he'll do the same but _tenfold_."

Skylar, eyes vacant and wide, stared up at her brother."Why are you doing this?"

"Because I want you to be _happy_. I want that for you. Even if it's with him."Stefan sternly replied, extending his arm as he pointed up at the Mikaelson family portrait again. Only this time he wasn't passionate with hate, he was passionate in with determination."But I know _you_ , and I know that you'll start pushing others away because you're unable to admit it to _yourself_."

Switching from upset to anger in less than a second, Skylar's eyes glazed over with darkness which proved that her brother had hit a button. She glowered up at Stefan, her eyes narrowing before she brushed past him, shoving him aside as she did.

"You don't know what you're talking about."

Quickly recovering, Stefan caught himself and followed his sister without a second thought, unwilling to let go despite the anger radiating off of her.

"Yeah, I do because i've spend my _entire_ life with you and I know Klaus. You and Klaus are the same. You're so scared of loving yourself and being rejected that you won't let yourself love an-"

Stefan had no choice but cut himself off when his sister spun around to face him, her blue eyes flashing with exasperation. And, just when Stefan stepped forward to comfort her, his head snapped to the side when a sharp blow hit his cheek, and his vision went blurry at the force. Sharp pangs of pain soared through his jaw, and when Stefan touched it and felt the heat, he knew he'd been slapped.

As he pieced together what had taken place, Stefan turned his head and looked at his sister. Skylar stood in front of him, fists clenched at her sides but she looked utterly horrified at herself.

"Because I don't want it, that's why."Skylar finally answered with such unwavering determination that it made Stefan wince.

Completely shocked, Stefan was unable to react to her outburst, and he couldn't do anything but simply watch and listen to Skylar as she started to rant.

"I'm not you, Stefan."Skylar breathily said, pointing to herself with a shake of her head."You _yearn_ for the butterflies in your stomach; I can't think of anything _worse_."

"I don't want to write in a _stupid_ journal a-about how the sun seems to shine a little better when my love s-smiles at me or..."Skylar angrily stumbled over her words as she pointed at her brother almost accusingly"...or selflessly yet utterly _stupidly_ putting someone before myself because I couldn't imagine my life without them."

Growing more disgusted with each word she spat, Skylar's voice rose as she sardonically smiled at him."It's nauseatingly pathetic, Stefan, and I _don't_ want it."

Stefan straightened, massaging his jaw as he shook his head at his sister almost scoldingly.

"Almost as pathetic as you trying to turn this around on me and start a fight?"Stefan inquired with an almost mocking tone, pointing to his cheek to which Skylar was already looking at with a guilty frown."I know my past, and I know who I am, Skylar."

Stefan then pointed to his sister with an almost remorseful sigh."You _don't_."

"Excuse me?"

"You have devoted yourself to Damon and me from the start. You were a sister, a daughter and after mother died, you became that too. You were always watching, and when you weren't, you were making excuses whenever we got into trouble."

Skylar crossed her arms over her chest once more in an attempt to protect herself. But there was a pensiveness in her eyes as Stefan reminded her that he did remember. He remembered that she'd been there even though he acted as if he'd allowed himself forget.

He remembered what they used to be. A _family_.

"Then when we turned, when our emotions heightened, and we became immortal, you only held tighter onto us because you didn't know what else to do. You had no idea how to live if you weren't protecting, doting and being _responsible_ Damon and me."

"You're my _family_."Skylar softly said, eyes darkening almost indignantly, thumb grazing her daylight ring."From womb to tomb."

Stefan nodded to his sister with a tight smile, memories flashing in his mind of Skylar saying those four words to him from the moment he'd been able to repeat them.

"I know,"Stefan confirmed, his understanding tone making Skylar feel a little less uneasy because he knew. He knew how they'd almost eradicated their family so much that their promise seemed too broken to mend."I know everything you've done is because you love us and we _love_ you-"

The corners of Stefan's mouth curved up as he made sure to stress just how much he and Damon adored their sister because, while it wasn't spoken and rarely showed, they did.

They truly, utterly and _completely_ did.

"And, no matter how true that is, I can't help but think it's more than that. More than family loyalty."

As Stefan slowly made his way over to her, he made sure to speak his words calmly and softly. He had no intention of harming her with his words, she knew that, but he was aware of how quick she was at closing herself off.

And Skylar, who had allowed a smile at their musings, suddenly felt a shiver of panic run up her spine as her brother came toward her.

"It's because you've _never_ known who you were, you've always been our keeper."

Skylar opened her mouth to reply, but no sound came out. She didn't have an answer to that.

She didn't want to have an answer.

Instead, almost robotically, Skylar quietly repeated."From womb to tomb."

"From womb to tomb,"Stefan repeated with a loving smile, coming to a stop in front of his sister whose eyes widened in almost relief because he hadn't said those words with such love in a long time. "But you've devoted your _entire_ life to being our sister, and you have no identity because of it. Damon and I make mistakes, i'm the first to admit that, but at least we've _lived_. "

Stefan flattened a hand against his chest, just over his heart as an attempt to emphasize his words. He'd worn his heart on his sleeve, and he'd lived because of it. Skylar had closed off her heart to anyone and had lived with the intention never to hand it over.

"Yeah, we've been in love, and we've been heartbroken."

His sister remained silent, simply staring at him without a verbal reaction but she listened, and it was a good development. She wasn't running away from him; she was simply listening, something that she had been refusing to do. Skylar attempted to blink away the tears that had glassed over her eyes as her vision became blurry.

"We've _lived_ , Skylar. Truly lived. You _haven't_."Stefan murmured with a small smile to his sister when she didn't push him away and, instead, looked up and met his eyes. _"This_ is your chance, and we won't hold you back anymore. But, more importantly, you can't let yourself hold you back."

Stefan smiled down at his sister who couldn't help but smile back.

Guiding Skylar's head up so that she could meet his eyes, Stefan searched her blue orbs."You love him, don't you?"

A stray tear escaped and trickled down her face as Skylar blinked, peering up at her brother curiously, almost enviously at the fact that he could freely state those four words without hesitation.

And then she did something that shocked them both.

Inhaling a sharp breath, clutching at her brother, Skylar slowly nodded.

"Yeah."

It was a simple admission, swift and sharp. But, for Skylar, it was a big step even _thinking_ it.

"Guess I finally succumbed to it, huh?"Skylar murmured with an almost mocking laugh, shutting her eyes for a long moment to keep her tears at bay. But, in all honesty, they weren't dejected tears, it felt the complete opposite."Well, I suppose us Salvatore's just cant help ourselves. It is who we are, right?"

Sniffing with a grim laugh, Skylar's lower lip quivered as she took a breath before she continued.

"Blessed with beauty and charisma but cursed with being l-love's bitch."

Lingering in a somewhat daze with her eyes glassed over, Skylar looked utterly astonished with herself with the words she'd voiced uttered.

She felt almost relieved. The weight that had been pushing down on her chest slowly but surely decreased, and it felt as if she could breathe properly.

But it was a wave of emotions, a mix of relief, anger, confusion, and excitement. But, most of all, as she processed her confession, Skylar suddenly felt almost _intimidated_.

"This is your fault, y'know."Skylar said almost accusingly with a childish glower at her brother, wiping her tears away."Your actions caused me to fall in love. Fix it."

Frowning in confusion at his sister, Stefan watched as Skylar suddenly looked petrified.

"I'll forget, Stefan; i'll let everything go."She quickly rambled, fingers curling into her brother's lapel and she pulled him toward her, eyes wide as she beseeched."Just fix it."

With a shocked look, Stefan placed his hands over hers with a slow shake of his head, attempting to comfort her. He knew that the new emotions were foreign to her. Skylar hadn't felt this way before and, because she was a vampire, they were _heightened_.

Squeezing his sister's hands comfortingly, Stefan quietly replied."You know I can't do that, and you _don't_ want me to."

Skylar sniffed, shaking her head again as she processed his words and, when she did, the fear overwhelmed her. His response wasn't good enough.

"You can!"Skylar yelled as loud as she could, flashing over to her brother and pushing him up against the nearest wall."J-Just remind me of the horrible things he did. Like when he killed the _only_ Gilbert I liked, almost killed Damon and failed _miserably_ trying to kill Elena."

Skylar rolled her eyes dramatically at the last few words with a small laugh as if she were attempting to lighten the situation.

"Or when Damon and I barely slept because we were worried about you being gone all summer."Eyes glassing over again, Skylar smiled softly when she reached up and touched Stefan's cheek that was still lightly red from when she slapped him. She sent him an apologetic smile before continuing."He took _you_ , Stefan, he basically made you a blood sucking slave."

Without warning, Skylar suddenly lunged forward and pulled her brother into a tight embrace. Stefan froze, surprised by the sudden movement and embrace but he quickly recovered and wrapped his arms around his sister.

"I'm sorry for hitting you."Skylar apologized against his shoulder, taking a deep breath before she whispered."I love you, Steffie."

As those words were whispered, Stefan found himself wishing Damon had been in the room. Stefan's heart skipped a beat, and that was what helped flip the switch as he processed the words. Stefan hugged his sister tightly, smiling to himself in relief because it had been months, probably years, since the siblings had probably exchanged words let alone hug one another.

"I'm sorry. I love you."He whispered back, turning to look at her before he brushed away tears from her cheek, offering her a small smile."And so does Damon. In his Damon way."

Skylar smiled back, quietly laughing to herself but the tears didn't stop. Stefan hushed his sister when he heard her shakily sigh and held onto her protectively.

"If we were able to control who we fell in love, Skylar, nobody would fall in love It's out of our control. You know that."

His sister remained quiet after his statement, but he felt her nod against him, an almost nod in agreement.

"You sound like old Stefan."She suddenly said, a lace of playfulness in her tone, that Stefan felt relief at hearing."I thought you'd turned it off?"

"It's a special occasion."Stefan replied with a silent laugh, touching his sister's hair as she buried her face in his shoulder but she did scoff, a reaction only Skylar would give in a 'mawkish' situation."My turn to ask a question. Why are you so scared?"

Skylar pulled back to look at her brother, brows furrowed, as if confused by his question.

"Power, Stefan. Everything is about power, _especially_ love."Skylar answered almost exasperated with a small, tired smile but there was a glimmer of hope in her eyes that Stefan had recognized hadn't faded at all.

The glimmer had been flickering in her eyes when she'd been gazing at Klaus. It proved that she did have hope for the pair of them, that she wanted to remain, that she didn't want to lose the hybrid.

"It doesn't matter who you are or how passionate your love is because, at the end of the day, it all comes down to who holds the power."Skylar's voice was shaky and her cracked as she spoke, eyes shining and voice tight as she tried to keep herself composed."The power to destroy you _completely_. When you love someone, you're handing over your entire being."

With a shake of her head, Skylar stepped away out of her brother's arms and turned away. She mumbled a curse to herself at the tears she hadn't been able to keep at bay. As she wiped the wetness from her cheeks, her eyes caught sight of the Mikaelson lapis-lazuli daylight ring on her ring finger.

The ring Klaus had given her only hours before. Corners of her mouth curving up into a small smile, the pad of her thumb brushed against the ring fondly.

"I don't want him to destroy me, Stefan."

 _I am quite attached to you and would like for you to remain here with our family. With **me**._

Smile faltering, Skylar stared at the ring almost longingly and brought it to her mouth.

"...and I don't want to destroy _him_."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it!**

 **This took a while to write because Skylar, like Klaus, is complex. They're both not good at expressing their feelings and when they do it's complicated and rare, like in previous chapters. It seems like everybody's waiting for them to admit it.**

 **But Skylar knows how she feels; it's just the issue of admitting it. I hope that came across and that I did a justice because I know you've all been waiting for this.**

 **Anyway, if you enjoyed this chapter and would like to read more of this story, _please leave a review._**


	21. there's a bad moon on the rise

**A/N Thank you all for reviewing!**

* * *

 **"Are you sure you don't fancy a sip of the maid, brother?"**

"It doesn't matter how many times you ask, Niklaus, my response will remain the same."The sharp sound of Finn turning another page of his book—a sound that had almost become associate to Finn's presence—made Klaus roll his eyes as his brother firmly repeated. _"No."_

"It would only be fair."Klaus lazily continued, crossing his arms and resting against Finn's doorframe as he tried to provoke interest within the older Original."I'm sure she's been eyeing your _priceless_ collections..."

Klaus trailed off by gesturing to the mountains of books Finn had stacked around his room despite the many shelves he'd had installed. Most were history books and others his siblings had given to him in an attempt to 'broaden his horizon'. He'd missed out on quite a lot, nine hundred years would do that.

"Yes, I am sure. I want no part of your games."Finn calmly responded without looking up from the book Rebekah had given to him, eyes glued to the worn out pages."And I will not tell you again. Leave me be or-"

The rise in Finn's voice eerily reminding the hybrid of Elijah's tone whenever he was about to lecture one of his siblings indicated it was time to give up and, reluctantly, that was what Klaus chose to do.

"All right, all right, Finn."Klaus cut in with a sign, holding up his hands in surrender as he retreated out of his brother's bedroom."I'll leave you to your brooding."

"It's much appreciated."Finn plainly replied, eyes flickering over the last paragraph of his page and Klaus, taking that as his cue to leave, made a move to turn on his heels."Niklaus?"

Klaus stopped mid-turn, rooting his feet back on the ground, a sign that he was listening.

"Since you seem intent on bothering me tonight, i wouldn't refuse one of Rebekah's baked goods you've gone to fetch for Skylar."

"Is that so?"The hybrid fully turned around to face his brother once more, crossing his arms over his chest as mouth downturned into a false, perturbed frown."Should I be offended that the pair of you are completely fine in putting me in harm's way?"

"Nonsense, we're simply confident you'll prevail."Finn glanced up at his brother for the first time during their conversation as he turned pages, the corners of his mouth quirking upward into a small, almost playful smile."You are invincible, yes? You _yourself_ have proclaimed so _more_ than once."

"Precisely."Klaus almost instantly confirmed with a roughish smirk, more than happy to welcome flattery despite it being obviously being said just to indulge him."I assume you'd want a glass of Bourbon instead of a glass of Gladys?"

Grabbing the door handle, Klaus took a step backward as he started to retreat from the bedroom slowly, lingering for Finn's response.

"You assume correctly."The eldest Original nodded, watching Klaus as his hybrid brother made a move to leave, small smile still in place."Thank you, brother."

Klaus looked back over his shoulder, returning Finn's smile for a brief second before he shut the door behind him. He lingered for a moment, listening in as the sound of another page being turned as Finn contently returned to his book, savoring himself in his silence now as a _choice_ , not because he _had_ to.

Stepping away from Finn's door with a smile, Klaus turned on his heels and sauntered towards the top of the grand staircase, hands meeting behind his back.

"Gladys, love?"He called out for the maid while slowly making his way down the staircase step by step, tone friendly and welcoming."I have some-"

The Original suddenly came to a sharp halt, and he stilled, smile falling and expression turning stolid and eyes clouding. The hybrid stared ahead, his eyes narrowing as he listened to silence. It was far _too_ silent; there was a change in the air, he could _feel_ it.

He turned his head a little to the left as he came down from the last step, side glancing before doing the same to his right.

Klaus took a step back before he spun around on his heels, tongue clicking in a chiding manner as he shook his head.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are."

Klaus ambled forward until he was in the middle of the foyer, hands behind his back, his mouth curving up into a half-amused smile.

"Nothing gets passed the big bad wolf, does it?"

"Very brave of you to come _wandering_ in here."Klaus drawled as he raised his head, a crooked grin on his face as he looked up at the Salvatore brother who was standing on the staircase balcony."Or _idiotic_. Let's go with idiotic."

"What can I say?"Damon shrugged with a shake of his head, holding out his arms, no fear in his eyes and if he was fearful, he didn't show it."I'm a thrill seeker."

Klaus false friendly grin broadened but also become somewhat derisive, as if he wanted to see fear in Damon's eyes or _pain._

"I could say the same for Skylar but, unlike with you, the monsters in this home are quite dotty about her."

"Yeah, well, she's charming."Damon laughed, nodding in agreement with Klaus before he pointed to himself with a smirk."Gets that from yours truly."

The younger male's smirk widened as he let himself descend from the grand staircase balcony. Klaus raised his eyebrows, looking bored as Damon landed at the bottom of the staircase. The hybrid raised both eyebrows, watching the Salvatore offered him a false friendly smile, no sign of worry on his face.

"Are you going to tell me what you want before I tear you limb from limb for having the _audacity_ to enter my home?"

"Now, now, before you grow fur, get on all fours and drool, how about you just hear me out?"Damon quickly said, taking a step back when Klaus snarled."Also keep in mind that if you kill me you might end up in the _doghouse_ with my sister."

Damon fought to keep a smug smile from appearing when Klaus' jaw clenched and forced himself to remain poker-faced. He glanced up the staircase where Klaus had come from, swallowing as he thought of how his sister called the Mikaelson family mansion home instead of the Salvatore boarding house. His smugness quickly faded and was replaced with a doleful feeling in his chest.

Seeing Damon's expression, The Original clicked his tongue as he pulled back, smiling.

"Ah, that's the reason."Klaus drawled, glancing to where Damon had been staring."Come to beg for your sister's forgiveness, have you? Well, I think that ship has sailed."

"That's right. _Sister_. As in _my_ little sister. My _family_."Damon replied, tone harsh as he pointed to himself, eyes wide with sincerity."She can play house with you all you want but, in the end, she's a _Salvatore_. Her family is with Stefan and me."

Damon then gave a half smirk, gesturing to Klaus with a flourish."And, no offence, but I _really_ don't want you as a brother-in-law."

"Family isn't always determined by blood, mate. It's who gives a damn about you and, given your recent behaviour, you and Stefan haven't been much of a family to her."Klaus replied with a one shouldered shrug, patting Damon's forearm with far too much strength."That's probably why she's come to see us as family and a place she can call _home_."

Damon turned back to Klaus with a sardonic smile, eyes darkening when he saw how complacent Klaus looked.

"Yeah, well, my sister also has thing of being _impulsive_. Also something she got from her big bro."

Feigning a curious expression, Klaus' eyebrows raised at the younger male who casually ambled around the foyer.

"Is that so?"

"Yeah. Sky doesn't make the best choices, especially if she's super pissed as she is _now_."Damon rolled his eyes in a light-hearted manner, shaking his head at himself as he took a step closer to the hybrid."You see, my sister needs someone to have her back, to help her make the _right_ choices when she's like this, and that's usually me. _Shocker_ , I know, but she tries to keep me on the right path, and I do the same for her."

Jaw clenching as he began to foresee where Damon's ramblings were going, Klaus' fingers curled into his palm in a last attempt at the hybrid trying to control his temper.

"As you can see, we've steered away from that path. We're in _traffic_ right now; we're _this_ close to getting run over by a massive truck."Damon's eyes widened as he imitated an explosion and he tutted, wagging a finger as if scolding Klaus."If Sky doesn't remain on the right road, she crashes into trees, she kind of _spirals_ , and she doesn't _think_ right."

Klaus hummed in response, crossing his arms over his chest as he pretended to ponder Damon's words. The Original was unreadable as he fell into a calm, eyes blank and expression impassive as he studied Damon. He tapped his fingers against his chin as he thought.

"Correct me if i'm wrong, but are _you_ saying that your sister needs _your_ guidance?"The Original inquired, emphasising the words addressing Damon with an almost surprised head shake."Hmm?"

"Uh, yeah."Damon breathily and slowly answered, lip curling as he gave Klaus an insulted look. With a tight smile on his face, he gestured to Klaus."She's sleeping with _you_ , right? That's _not_ my sister."

Studying Damon for a long while, The Original suddenly laughed a dark, menacing yet amusing laugh that made Damon straighten.

"I think it's time to cut this _unwelcomed_ visit short, don't you?"Klaus continued to laugh as he took a threatening step forward, eyes set on the Salvatore brother.

"Okay, okay _okay!_ "Damon held up his hands, shaking his head, taking a step back."Look, I just came to have a talk about Skylar! No violence needed... _yet_."

The hybrid narrowed his eyes, laugh suddenly coming to a halt as his stare returned to Damon. Klaus was silent for a long moment, noticing Damon was alert then shook his head.

"I am going to be courteous and _grace_ you with one free pass."Klaus brought his hands up in surrender before his palms met in an almost prayer pose."I'll give you _three_ minutes of my time as a gift from me to you, and when those three minutes are up, i'll have come to a decision to either tear your head off or throw you out with the trash."

Klaus then paused for a moment to look at the white marble floor before he shook his head."Not _here_ , though, Elijah does hate a bloody floor."

"Thank you for not tearing my head off in your foyer."Damon gave a false smile, a hand over his heart as he feigned an emotional sigh."I'm feeling the bittersweetness."

"Of course!"Klaus' smile widened into a pleased smile, obviously enjoying Damon's bitterness as he made his way over to his home bar, chuckling smugly."We are almost family, after all, considering your sister shares my _bed_."

"Ugh, _not_ cool!"

As Damon scrunched up his face in disgust, Klaus turned and prepared himself a drink without even thinking to offer Damon. The Original hummed to himself as he dropped in a few squares of ice before pouring in the Bourbon.

"But make no mistake, _mate_.. _._ "Turning around, Klaus pointed at Damon with a playfully mischievous grin, cocking his head."I am not _above_ punishing family. Just ask my mother and father. You may need a little help from your witch friend, but i'm sure they'll be more than happy to tell you the stories."

"Yeah, yeah, that sounds fun and all, but I don't care, and I _don't_ like you so..."

Klaus smirk darkened, it obvious he was growing more annoyed, but Damon gave another shrug."I don't need three minutes. Let's just get down to business, shall we?"

"I don't like you; you don't like me. We clear on that?"Damon held his arms open, humming when Klaus gave a one-shouldered shrug, and he clapped, rubbing his hands together."You're with my sister, I don't like that 'cause you're, you know, _evil_."

"You say evil; I say lionhearted."

Damon forced a cheery laugh, it coming to an abrupt end just as it happened. The Salvatore brother wiped a hand down his face as he attempted to hold onto the last piece of willpower he was hanging onto by a thread.

"You and I both know that you and my sister are using each-other. She's using _you_ for sex—"Damon cut himself off once more, nose scrunching up and he tapped his temple as if to get rid of the mental image." _Eww_ , by the way. Yeah, she's taken a page out of my revenge sex handbook and _you_ , you're using her for-"

Klaus' eyebrow raised as he impatiently patiently waited for Damon to finish his sentence. He gave a half smile as Damon trailed off, his brows furrowing as he slowly began to realize that he had nothing up his sleeve. Klaus had no reason to use his sister, he already had his family in one place, and he could easily steal Elena away for her blood without much effort.

"For... _for_..."

Klaus rocked on his heels, his smile growing wider."Cat got your tongue, mate?"

Damon's hands flailed around as he tried to come up with a reason only to come up with nothing and he gave a frustrated, petulant breath.

"All right, I don't know what you could be _using_ her for, but it's just not right! She's _my_ sister! _My_ pain in the ass sister who should know _better_ than to get involved with _you_."

Klaus rolled his eyes, jaw tightening before he forced a laugh."Yes, well, i'm sure Sky no longer cares about what y-"

" _Don't_ call her that! She _isn't_ Sky to you. You are not- _This isn't right!_ _"_

Damon hit the air, his smile fading and turning into a frown as he began to pace back and forth, his voice rising with each word he hissed."Her _being_ with you, with your _f-family_ , having _family_ dinner, creating _family_ memories at your _family_ dinner table and living in your _family_ mansion-"

Damon spun around in a small circle, gesturing to the mansion around them with a bitter laugh.

"-which is far too big, by the way! Seriously, do you have four siblings or forty?!"Damon carried on with his rant, words spilling from his mouth so quickly that Klaus was almost sure that his mind wasn't connected with his mouth anymore."Yeah, you've already got _your_ family, why do you feel the need to take mine? First Stefan—who is still kinda messed up, thanks for that—and now _Sky_."

Klaus didn't react, but there was a glimpse of something in his eyes that Damon didn't seem to catch. The Mikaelson brother, fingers laced together in front of him, thumbs tapping against the side of his fingers, shut his eyes for a moment before letting out a long sigh.

"Are you finished?"

"Oh, i'm finished all right. I'm finished with _you_. You wanna kill me? Do it. Rip my heart out, bite me, drive a stake through my heart but leave my family out of this!"

"I couldn't possibly do more damage than you have."Klaus calmly, far too calmly, responded with a shake of his head, gesturing to Damon with a tut."Your family is _fractured_ because your idea of brotherly-"

Damon let out a frustrated cry of anger, hands shaking beside him as he sneered at Klaus with so much anger that it made Klaus give a curious head tilt.

"And you're a _devoted_ , loving family man! Tell me, how _long_ have you carried your family around in coffins _more_ than you've had them sat around your family table? Hmm?"Damon gave a small smile as Klaus' eyes widened at his audacity but before the Original could warn him, he carried on."You're the _perfect_ big brother, aren't ya? How many of sexy Bex's boyfriend's have you killed? How about her mother? Or how many times have you _broken_ her heart?"

"And you expect her forgiveness _every single time!_ "Damon shouted, pointing at Klaus with an accusing scowl."What makes _you_ so different from me?"

"You, Damon, are grasping at straws."Klaus ground out, waving a hand at Damon with a chuckle that sounded false, even to Klaus."It's quite pathetic, almost pitiful if you weren't so _absurd_. You and I are not alike."

"Oh, I think we are, and that's what has me so _pissed off_. Yeah, i'm a dick who doesn't make the best choices but _you_ are the hybrid _mutt_ who tortured his _supposedly_ _beloved_ sister for centuries, who kept her in a _coffin_ when she showed any sign of loving a guy more than him but _I_ make a few bad choices and _i'm_ irredeemable?"

Damon bravely took a step closer to Klaus, seemingly not noticing his eyes turning amber and, if he did, he didn't seem fazed by it. His blue eyes were almost black with rage, his fingers curling into his palm and his snarky attitude was no longer.

"What makes you, a guy who is _just_ as selfish, impulsive and _also_ makes stupid decisions—something that sounds _just_ like me—worthy of _their_ sister's forgiveness but _i'm_ not worthy of _mine?"_ Damon's voice lowered to a whisper as he peered at Klaus."Huh?"

 _We're family. From womb to tomb._

Klaus didn't reply.

Instead, he remained silent; eyes narrowed as he studied Damon with a curious look, as if he were confused with Damon's emotional outburst. He blinked several times and slowly shook his head, seemingly annoyed with Damon's question as well as the entire situation.

Annoyed with Damon's intrusion, annoyed with his questions, annoyed with Damon and Stefan's attempt to reach out to their sister.

Damon saw that, he saw the glimmer of annoyance and instantly connected the dots.

The Salvatore brother pulled back, the bitter smile returning and he nodded to himself. He stepped back, wagging a scolding finger at Klaus and clicking his tongue.

"Maybe you _don't_ want her to forgive us, Klaus. Maybe you like how it is."Damon's voice rose as realisation sunk in, his desperate tone switching to something almost sinister."I mean, you've got it made here in your happy home!"

"Yes. My _family_ home. You _aren't_ family."The Original blinked, the annoyance quickly turning to anger and he nodded to the door."Your three minutes are up. Take that as your cue to sod _off_."

"Yes, yes, yes, your _family_ home."Damon's laugh bounced off of the walls as he raised his arms in the air, feigning relief as he finally turned to look at Klaus."You, Sky and your whole Addams family playing house, making sure that she _remains_ upset with us. _You_ make sure she remains upset with us."

Klaus let out a warning growl, eyes flashing amber. _"Stop_ talking."

"That way you get to play _hero_ , you remind her that she has a _new_ family with her all-powerful _boyfriend_ who's _always_ there to comfort her whenever she's reminded of how much we hurt her, yeah?"

Damon laughed again, leaning forward in Klaus' direction, holding his index finger over his lips before pointing upwards at where the bedrooms were.

"You mention that when you're whispering _sweet_ nothings to each-other at night? Or when you're having _family_ breakfast?"

There was a glimmer of something in Klaus' eyes, something sinister that caught Damon's attention. Klaus opened his mouth to speak but, as if deciding against it, he snapped his mouth shut with a dark frown. He remained quiet for a drawn-out moment, seemingly pondering what he was about to say.

"Are you quite finished?"

Damon didn't respond, he just remained quiet, observing the other man. There was a glimmer of puzzlement in Damon's eyes, as if he were shocked his head was still intact after he'd pushed the buttons that would've usually hit close to home with Klaus.

He felt a petulant pang as the Original gave him a once-over with a frown, giving no sign of retaliation or even acknowledging Damon's ramblings. Instead, Klaus looked almost amused by Damon's words as well as annoyed, mirroring how an irritated parent would look concerning their bratty _child_.

It made Damon feel _belittled_.

"Good, because, once again-"Klaus tone was dull, his words didn't have the meaning behind them, the underlying threat as they preciously had. It was as if he were detached from the situation. Not _there_."You've overstayed your welcome."

Klaus ambled over to Damon, his pace relaxed and slow but with heavy steps that were almost intimidating. His arms that had been behind his back came into sight, giving Damon a view of his hands that showed that, while he _seemed_ unfazed by Damon's words, they had made an affect.

His fists were clenched at his sides so tight that his knuckles were ghostly white. His body language was stiff, and it was obvious why. He'd been _restraining_ himself.

"As i've already expressed, i'd love nothing more than to _pluck_ your disrespectful tongue from your mouth-"Klaus paused for a moment, quietly laughing to himself as imagined doing just that before he stopped himself, suddenly solemn."But, considering you seem _desperate_ to rile me up, i'm betting you'd enjoy that so..."

Trailing off as he came to a stop in front of the younger male, Klaus offered Damon a benign smile, but the dangerous flicker in his eyes made it clear he felt anything but familiar with Damon.

There was a fire in Klaus' eyes, flickers of amber and a darkness that said his self-control wasn't going to last much longer.

"Perhaps you could call next time, yes?"Klaus' tone lowered, sounding almost threatening, smile faltering into a dangerous smirk as he read the dejection in Damon's eyes."That way we'd make good use of the answering machine Elijah insists on. _Leave_."

Gesturing to the exit after he finished, Damon stared back at Klaus, his once baby blue orbs now almost black with sheer resentment and abhorrence and Klaus' own eyes mirrored that.

The hate between them was palpable, one would be able to feel it.

But, out of nowhere, the corners of Damon's mouth quirked upwards into a broad, beaming smile.

"Of course, of course."Damon whispered, tone void of any amiable feeling no matter how false his beaming smile was."Your castle is reserved for family only, right?"

Holding up his hands in surrender, Damon slowly nodded as if in agreement with the Original as he took a step back towards the exit. Eyes carefully following the other man, Klaus straightened as he watched Damon lazily make his way over to the door.

"Right."The Original couldn't help but say, words dripping with their usual complacency Klaus carried himself."Family above all."

Damon came to a sharp halt the second the words left Klaus' mouth, arm falling back by his side after he let go of the door handle. The Salvatore brother laughed to himself a hearty laugh that made his shoulders shake before it abruptly cut off.

"You know what?"Damon murmured, wiping a hand down his face as his eyes clouded over with bitter indignation, his false smile fading."I tried, I _really_ did. I tried Stefan's way. To talk it out _but_..."

Trailing off with a small laugh, Damon suddenly spun on his heels, raising his fist and, with all the strength he had, he struck Klaus in the jaw with his fist.

He caught a quick wave of shock flickered over Klaus' features as the Original realized, at the last second, what was about to happen before Damon's fist met his face.

There was no cry of pain or anger as Klaus' head snapped to the side which Damon seemingly didn't notice because the satisfying crack that followed the punch was _music_ to the Salvatore's ears.

"I'm not much of a talker."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it!**

 **If you enjoyed this chapter and would like to read more of this story, _please leave a review._**


	22. and i saw myself starin' back again

**A/N Thank you all for reviewing!**

* * *

 **"I'm not much of a talker."**

The Salvatore casually shrugged, watching Klaus cradle his jaw with a smug smirk, the feeling of his fist meeting the Original's face replaying in his mind. He watched as Klaus gathered his bearings, recovering quickly, his eyes trained on Damon, the look of shock still on his face.

There was a brief moment of complacent pleasure Damon at Klaus' startled expression, it obvious he'd been caught off guard.

It felt _good_.

The smirk quickly faltered, however, as a rush of pain soared up Damon arm, lingering in his hand. It felt like a million needles were constantly jabbing into his skin, aside from the painful blow to Damon's ego, it hurt.

 _Really_ hurt.

"Oh, that, uh, that stings a little."Damon furled and unfurled his fingers, trying to abate the pain in his hand."I forgot you're, like, a billion."

Damon swallowed the pain, attempting to shake off the after-affects only to ground his teeth when the pain remained. And, as he felt a mix of regret and pleasure committing the attack, he failed to notice a pair of blue eyes flash amber in rage as Klaus straightened up to his full height.

"You have the _audacity_ -"

Looking utterly affronted, the Original cut himself off and stepped into Damon's personal space, his eyes trained on the younger male with such vehement loathing that he could feel his heart thumping against his ribcage because of it.

But, despite that, he made no move to lunge at him and it was the last straw for Damon.

"Does she know that you get a kick out of her pain?"Damon casually enquired, fingers wiggling by his side as the pain subsided."'Cause if she's in pain, if she's angry with us, then she's _all yours_ , right?"

Damon mimicked Klaus' movements and, although being close to an incredibly vexed Original was the equivalent to walking into a starving lion's den, approached Klaus almost lazily.

"And you just _love_ being the centre of everyone's universe, don't you?"

Klaus forced another mocking smile and didn't respond which was unusual considering the hybrid's short fuse was part of the reason many feared him. But, the more Damon spoke without consideration for his own safety, the Salvatore noticed Klaus' fingers curling into his palm, unfurling then repeating the same action.

He was trying to control himself.

Damon couldn't have that, he wanted to hurt Klaus where he'd been hurt himself. He'd _lost_ everything while Klaus, the enemy, had _gained_ everything.

So Damon did what he did best. He hit where it hurt.

"I get it, I do. Mommy turned her back on you, kept a big Jerry Springer secret from you, and daddy just hated you."Damon held a hand over his heart with a heavy sigh, offering Klaus a sardonic mask of sympathy."I mean, he hated the _sight_ of you, didn't he? That's gotta leave a mark-"

The Original blinked slowly, jaw tight and clenched fist shaking and Klaus saw red as he lost the shredof control he had.

 _Damon won._

Damon had no time to react to Klaus' swift movements, he barely had time to register what was happening because, suddenly, there was a ringing in his ears and a stinging sensation that made his eyes water. The blow Klaus served to his cheekbone caused Damon's mind to spin and him to lose his footing.

Damon caught himself before he hit the ground, stars dancing in front of his eyes. He casually stretched without showing any pain, something that was guaranteed to irk Klaus.

"Looks like that's a touchy subject."Damon groaned with a ridiculing laugh, wincing as he stood straight to meet Klaus' eyes, wiping blood from his lower lip with the back of his hand."Or you just don't like the truth, huh?"

He saw the next punch coming as an outraged snarl ripped from Klaus' throat but made no move to dodge the hit. Instead, Damon calmly stood, bracing himself by shutting his eyes as Klaus' fist met his jawbone, where Damon had punched Klaus first. And, as expected, a cracking sound followed and, this time, Damon couldn't keep himself on his feet.

Even if he wanted to it would've been no use because, as tried to roll over and sit on his knees, a foot met with his ribs and he found himself on his back.

"You should've done as you were told."Klaus calmly said as he circled Damon, slowing his pace as he looked down at his bloody hands, grimacing a little once he noticed a small red splatter on his shirt."A thousand years roaming this earth and I have yet to control my temper."

"Believe it or not, mate, I have no time for quarreling. I was more than willing to letting you be on your merry way, but here we are..."Klaus wiped a hand down his face in exasperation, coming to a stop just at the side of Damon's head."Let it be known that I _did_ try."

His eyes narrowed as Damon offered him a thumbs up, baby blues blinking up at the hybrid slowly as he collected himself.

"Ever considered anger management?"Damon breathily enquired, sitting himself up on his elbows and squinting to get a better look at Klaus."If we're gonna be a family now, chances are you're gonna be hosting Christmas; you might want to learn some breathing techniques."

The Original lowered himself so that he was just hovering over the other man, gaze flickering over the fading bruises on Damon's face triumphantly, a callus twinkle in his eye.

"Nonsense. I find my ire only shows itself if provoked these days."Klaus murmured with a small chuckle, sounding somewhat pleased with himself."Such as when the contentment of my family is being threatened."

Narrowing his brow, Damon eyed Klaus with contempt, speaking through gritted teeth.

"Am I threatening you?"

" _Me?_ Of course not."Klaus shook his head, dismissing Damon's words with a wave of his hand, sounding a little amused."But I do not wish Skylar's newfound happiness to be ruined by your petty jealousy."

Damon's false cherry smile wiped from his face, and he drew in a harsh breath, body language stiffening.

"Petty-"

Klaus' eyes skimmed over Damon's face, as if he wanted to capture his expression before he rose to his feet towering over Damon once more. Damon remained on the ground, face contorted into disbelief, a rare moment of his mask dropping, leaving him unguarded.

He, however, was quick to recover and his default emotion was what he carried on with. Anger.

"It's not enough to have someone for you, isn't it? For them to just love you and have their own life."Damon rolled back his shoulders as he spoke, pausing to crack his arm back into place before he got to his knees, eyes fixed on Klaus again."Y-You need to be the center, to consume every moment of their life."

Ignoring the flash of amber in Klaus' eyes, Damon's upper lip curled up into a disgusted sneer, tension growing thick in the foyer once again.

"Like a _leech_."

As if Damon had physically struck him, Klaus' head snapped to the side, eyes wide and vision blurry as angry tears pooled, jaw clenching. He ground his teeth together, unable to look at the Salvatore. His fingers itched to pluck Damon's tongue just to make him stop talking because his usual tactic of threats accompanied with a beating didn't seem to have worked.

"There can't be anyone else because if there is then, you're just terrified that not only will you have to share their love but that they might realize..."Damon clicked his tongue as he paused, teeth clenched, shaking his head in disgust."that you _can't_ love them back as they love you."

 _As **she** loves you._ Damon silently added but, as Klaus' angry snarl curled into a deep frown and he turned back at Damon, momentarily distracted, the Salvatore found he didn't have to.

Klaus _knew._

Eyes scanning the Originals' face as Klaus composed himself, Damon's eyes lingered to soak up the glimmer of vulnerability on the hybrid's face before it disappeared.

"You know."Damon muttered through clenched teeth, pausing as Klaus' eyes snapped to his."You know she's in l-"

Hatefully baring his teeth at Damon, Klaus forcefully blinked his tears away and, before Damon could process it, Klaus was in front of him. Damon jumped as he was suddenly grabbed by the forearms and his ears barely caught the sound of a growl before Damon found himself swept off his feet.

Klaus, hit with the fleeting sense of sadistic satisfaction as Damon cried out in shock, breathed in a large amount of air to placate himself as he watched Damon propel through the air.

He was unraveling.

"No bonding. Just enemies. Got it."

Damon let out a long, drawn-out painful groan as the force of Klaus' throw heavily impacted when he hit the wall. It knocked the wind out of him, making his vision go a little hazy before he greeted the floor with another thump.

 _I'm gonna feel that tomorrow._

He refused to remain down, though and forced himself to endure the almost paralleling pain he was in.

And, although speaking felt like he was attempting to chew rocks, Damon wouldn't allow himself to renounce his most valuable power. He'd always had a wicked tongue, it was his most deadly weapon, especially against those older than him who held the power of strength.

Even the most lethal of creatures could be torn apart by their weaknesses being targeted. Exploited. Those who yearned for power, to be adamantine, were usually the most damaged, the most insecure. All one had to do to break them was divide them from what drove them—which was mostly their pent up anger—which would ultimately end up triggering something that made them unravel.

Damon knew that better than anyone.

"You're scared they'll see that you're just a frightened, insecure, paranoid little _boy_ who, because he was never shown love, doesn't know how to love."Damon gasped out, spitting out more blood that had pooled in his mouth, shoulders shaking as he let out a mocking, painful snicker."And I thought I was messed up. Maybe-"

He didn't see Klaus approaching this time and, just as a gust of wind greeted his face, Damon swallowed his words, as well as fresh blood when Klaus delivered another blow but this time to his ribs, the kick sending Damon back onto the ground. Head hitting off of the marble ground as he slumped down, Damon's nails sliced crescent moons into the skin of his palms in an attempt to stop a whimper threatening to spill from his lips.

Ignore the stabs of pain he felt whenever he breathed in; he forced himself to attempt to roll onto his side and try to get up.

"Okay, that one was-"

This time, he saw Klaus raise his foot and curled into himself, bracing himself for another strike, teeth almost slicing his lip as he bit down to stop his cries of pain. And, while it was a valiant effort, it didn't do much good considering his attacker saw nothing but red.

"ENOUGH!"The Original bellowed, emphasizing his demand with another kick to Damon's ribs, his words barely audible because of the grinding of his teeth." _Stop_ talking."

Damon would've guessed he'd lost too much blood and was beginning to imagine things, but he would swear to his last moments that he heard a lace of despair in Klaus' voice.

Damon didn't fight as Klaus forced him onto his back, finding himself in the same situation he was just minutes before, Klaus hovering over him with an arrogant, fiendish smirk, forcing himself into Damon's personal space which gave the Salvatore no choice but to stare back at the hybrid.

"I've heard quite enough from you."

Drawing out the last word, Klaus' reached out and clasped Damon's throat, forcing out a laugh when the younger man sucked in as much air as he could before Klaus tightened his grip. The hybrid bowed his head, bringing Damon up closer as he did and when he opened them Damon's stomach fell, and his heart lurched in his chest.

 _Oh._

His blue orbs—a mix of green in the right light Damon had noted during their brawl and long bouts glaring—were nowhere to be seen. Instead, Damon found himself locking eyes with glimmering a mix of yellow and gold, flickers of black around the sclera as spider veins protruded from underneath his eyes.

"I suppose I should have disposed of you a long time ago."Klaus drawled almost nonchalantly, but there was a grim undertone, something that was accentuated when he bared his fangs."But I allowed you to continue breathing because you are dear to her and dear to your brother but I will not be made sport of by the likes of you."

As a snarl ripped from Klaus' throat, Damon's mind refused to work with his mouth, and instead of a taunting jibe, he found himself going a completely different route with his words.

"What would you have done if our roles were reversed? If it were _your_ sister, huh?"Damon breathily asked as he wheezed, the repartee he'd been carrying with him throughout the fight nowhere to be seen.

He stared up at Klaus, bloody, battered and candidly repeated."What would _you_ have done, Klaus?"

Caught off guard and not expecting the tone Damon used, Klaus froze and his grip instantly loosened on Damon. He inhaled a shaky breath, his eyes going wide as he processed what had happened, how Damon had easily triggered him and gotten a reaction.

Despite his hesitance, Klaus opened his mouth to hurl back either a threat of what was coming or a retort, Damon could never be sure what was to come flying out of the hybrid's mouth. But, once again he cut himself short, and the Original said nothing at all before snapping his mouth shut.

His brows furrowed, amber eyes darting around as if he were either trying to remember what he'd been going to say or if was struggling with something internally.

It was gone as soon as it appeared.

Damon didn't bother to fight the startled yelp that escaped him as the Original wrenched him upwards once more, making Damon's own eyes go wide in alarm. As Damon struggled against him, showing fear for the first time during their encounter, Klaus tightened his hold around his throat and forcefully yanked Damon's head to the side, lips parting and fangs on full view.

Finally resisting when he realized that his strength was nothing compared to Klaus', Damon swallowed the lump in his throat and clenched his fists to keep the tears that were threatening to spill at bay.

 _If there were a time for you to make your entrance, Stef, it would be right about now._

He waited. He waited for the harsh puncture of fangs sinking into his throat, and he waited for the stinging sensation of werewolf venom, already picturing the symptoms he would soon suffer.

He waited, but nothing came. There was no angry snarling, no stabbing sensation as fangs pierced his skin, no reeling from being poisoned.

There was just nothing.

 _You really gotta draw this out, don't y-_

Damon's mind went blank when he was pushed away from Klaus and slumped onto the ground when hands released him. He sucked in a much needed air, hand quickly reaching up to massage his throat, fingers touching the skin where Klaus' fangs had been hovering over.

There was no bite.

"The hell?"

Frowning to himself, Damon's eyes sought out Klaus when he heard the sound of heavy footsteps.

Paced as far from Damon as he could be, Klaus was walking back and forth in front of the door, stepping over a fallen painting each time he turned. His hands were loose at his sides, bloody fists clenching and unclenching, face contorted into an unreadable expression that was slightly alarming.

He looked like he was itching to do something but, at the same time, he seemed to be resisting. He was resisting tearing Damon limb from limb despite the fact that his bloodlust yearned to be sated.

He'd been lenient, and Damon wasn't sure how to feel about it.

"Why?"Damon quietly demanded, hissing to himself as he embarked on getting himself into a sitting position but, when his still broken bones and many wounds protested, he decided that remaining on the ground for a little longer was the better choice. _"Why?!"_

Klaus slowed his pace, pursing his lips as he pondered Damon's demand before he reluctantly turned his head to look at the other man, amber eyes, and fangs still on show.

"You're alive became _I_ allow it. Keep that in mind."He brusquely replied, collecting his composure long enough to send Damon his signature smirk—double fangs and all—but it was obvious how forced it was."The mercy I show is _not_ for you."

Rolling back his shoulders and gasping in relief when he felt how bones healing, it was Damon's turn to scoff derisively. He rolled his eyes, wiping his bloody hands on his jeans, slowly nodding slowly, feigning understanding.

Lip curling into a sneer, he opened his mouth to retort only to be hushed when he heard an appalled third voice announcing their presence.

"Then who is it for?"

Heated glares abruptly ceasing, both men's heads swiftly turned in the direction of the familiar voice, their eyes slowly widening as they landed on the female vampire. Skylar stood at the top of the grand staircase, looking just as outraged as she did incredulous, fingers wound tight around the railing, knuckles white as she tried to comprehend what was happening.

Stefan was at her shoulder wearing the same expression albeit a little less surprised but a lot more chagrined.

While Damon remained stunned, Klaus' eyes flickered to their usual ocean blue at the sight of his bedfellow before they quickly returned to amber, sentiment instantly being replaced with suspicion as tried to read the situation.

"Damon!"Stefan ground out through clenched teeth, everything he wanted to rant about and scold him for all said in a simple utterance of his brother's name.

"Oh, my-"Skylar trailed off with a horrified and slightly exasperated sigh and, quickening her pace with each step, she hastily descended the staircase."what the hell?!"

Stefan was at Skylar's heels as they practically leaped off of the last few steps dramatically, parting from his sister to make a beeline for his beaten brother. Frustration directed at his brother instantly faded from his expression and was replaced with worry as his brother reached for him when he was close enough.

"About time!"Damon raised his voice with each word, glowering up at Stefan before clasping his brother's hand in order to pull himself up."You didn't hear the sound of my bones snapping and my body being tossed into walls? Hmm?"

Klaus retreated as Skylar approached them, crossing his arms over his chest somewhat defensively, shoulders stiff as he scrutinized his bedfellow with a careful gaze, trying to read her. And, as she processed the scene before her, Klaus found that he wasn't able to read her at all.

He then felt the urge to grab Skylar, escape into her mind and remain there until he was able to understand what was going through her mind.

He needed to know how he should _react._

Eyes glassy at the sight of her elder brother struggling to remain on his feet, Skylar's face paled when she saw the gash on the left side of his face and lingering imprints of finger tips on his throat.

"Damon _Brother._ "Skylar's voice with void of anger or endearment, her tone was impassive as she studied her brother, frowning at the bloody mess he was in."You good?"

"I'm good, Sky. Just fine."Damon stiffly replied, despite the fact he was unwillingly slumped against his brother in order to remain standing."I've had worse from scorned one night stands. I'm all good."

Her gaze shifted from her brother to the disarray of the foyer, eyes narrowed in confusion as she tried to piece together what had taken place.

Skylar's eyes flickered between her bloodied pummelled brother and visibly distressed lover who was also sporting bloody bruises, gaze never settling long enough for either of them to gauge her reaction.

Then, finally, Skylar's attention settled on Klaus her head tilting when the second her eyes locked onto him he instantly turned his head, unable as well as _refusing_ to meet her gaze. Eyes scanning Klaus from head to toe, lingering as she studied his body language, Skylar attempted to meet his eyes but to no avail.

He still wouldn't meet her gaze.

"What the _hell-_ "Skylar slowly ground out through clenched teeth, eyes still focused on Klaus as she watched him closely, her blue hues softening despite her curt tone."did you do?"

The Original didn't offer up any sort of response, but he did finally raise his head and let himself meet Skylar's eyes. The amber in his eyes glimmered as Skylar studied his features, searching for something he couldn't decipher, which almost instantly made him bare his double fangs defensively as he crossed his arms over his chest as if to put a barrier up between them.

But, in spite of that, he gave no sign of having the intention to strike.

Klaus was well aware that—considering the situation she'd walked into and how beaten her brother looked—he was deemed the guilty party no matter the circumstances.

What was the point in defending himself?

"Where should I start?"Damon, grimacing as he attempted to turn when he thumbed at the crushed wall behind him."First, he broke my cheekbone—which hurts like a bitch, by the way—then he basically tossed me into that wall. And... _and_...i'm pretty sure he was gonna bite-"

"No!"Skylar sharply interrupted, her strident tone hushing Damon instantly before a heavy silence fell upon the trashed foyer."Not him."

Throat tightening and mouth opening in incredulity, Damon found himself unable to process her words properly let alone voice a reply. Skylar slowly turned around to face her brother, placing herself in front of Klaus—who, for a brief moment, looked almost as surprised as Damon—almost defensively.

"Not _him,_ "Skylar repeated, holding up a hand just in case her brother cut in, extending her pointed finger to point at her brother.

Crossing her arms over her chest, Skylar's gaze switched to Damon who found it impossible to break their stare as his sister shook her head at him, looking a mix between enraged and crestfallen.

"You."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it!**

 ** _I'M SO SORRY THIS IS SO LATE._ WRITER'S BLOCK HAS BEEN SERIOUSLY TORMENTING ME. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please tell me if you did by _reviewing!_**


End file.
